Liebe ist ein Spiel Ohne Gewinner
by Anyanka3
Summary: Es herrscht Krieg. Hermine liebt Draco. Er begeht einen entsätzlichen Fehler, der Ereignisse in Gang bringt, die Hass, Wut, Misstrauen und Tod bedeuten. Nichts wird mehr wie es war. HGDM HGSS HPGW Finished. Epilog ist up.
1. Kapitel Männer sind das Böse

A/N: Das hier ist die Umsetzung einer Geschichte, die ich schon lange im Kopf habe, doch ich habe neben _„The fabulous life of Hermine G and Severus S"_ keine Zeit gefunden sie umzusetzen. Jetzt bin ich damit so gut wie fertig und kann mich diesem Projekt widmen. Mir gehört wie immer nur der Plot. Das Rating M ist hier wirklich zu beachten. (aufgrund der Wortwahl, Gewaltszenen und ausführlich beschriebenen sexuellen Handlungen, welche allerdings nicht im Kontakt mit den Gewaltszenen stehen) Ich hoffe, ich kann euch wieder an den PC fesseln. Habt viel Spaß. Anya 

**Liebe ist ein Spiel. Ohne Gewinner.**

**Kapitel 1 – Männer sind das Böse**

Hermine Granger, ihres Zeichens Schulsprecherin und Spitzenschülerin an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, eilte eine bewegliche Treppe hinunter, sprang ab, bevor sie sich verschieben konnte und überreichte im Schritt ihrer Freundin Ginny Weasley, die am Fuß der Treppe gewartet hatte ein Buch mit dem Titel „1001 Gegenflüche". Gemeinsam liefen die beiden jungen Frauen den Gang hinunter.

„Es sind schon wieder mehr geworden.", sagte Ginny im Gehen und sah Hermine von der Seite ernst an.

„Ich weiß. Harry hat es mir erzählt. Wieder zwei Familien. Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dann wurden sie vor kurzem angegriffen und sind deshalb hierher geflohen.", antwortete die Braunhaarige und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, welche sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte.

„Das kann nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Auch die Fähigkeiten des Raums der Wünsche sind irgendwann erschöpft. Ich habe in der Geschichte Hogwarts davon gelesen wie er einmal überlastet war und plötzlich verrückt gespielt hat. Alle Sachen sind durcheinander geflogen und teilweise explodiert. Das wäre eine Katastrophe. Ich hoffe Dumbledore weiß was er tut.", erwiderte Ginny besorgte und bog scharf nach links ab.

„Ich denke er musste ihn schon mit einigen Zaubern belegen. Es ist einfach zu voll. Hogwarts ist immer noch eine Schule und keine Festung die Platz für über tausend Menschen bietet, aber wenn es so weiter geht, dann muss sie das bald und so sehr ich auch hoffe, dass dann nicht alles aus dem Ruder läuft, so glaube ich, dass genau das passieren wird. Es ist ein Wunder das immer noch Unterricht stattfindet."

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass bis jetzt keiner unserer Lehrer im Krieg gefallen ist. Trotz seines Alters ist Dumbledore immer noch unser größtes Schutzschild." Ginny, deren Haare zu zwei kurzen Zöpfen zusammen gebunden waren, schlug eine Tür auf. Sie durchquerten einen kleinen Raum und öffneten die Tür, die sich an dessen anderem Ende befand. Sie führte auf den Gang, der direkt zur großen Halle führte. Seit die beiden Mädchen vor einem Jahr auf der Flucht vor Filch die Abkürzung entdeckt hatten nutzten sie diese fast täglich.

„Ich würde gerne mal wissen wie Dumbledore es schafft die ganzen Leute zu ernähren. Ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass die Mahlzeiten in letzter Zeit weniger üppig geworden sind? Selbst an den Festtagen!", fragte Hermine und hüpfte elegant die letzte Treppe hinunter.

„Dann werden wir wenigstens nicht dick.", meinte Ginny dazu nur schulterzuckend. Ein kurzer Blick an sich und Ginny herunter bestätigte Hermine, dass sie sich keinesfalls Sorgen um ihre Figur machen mussten.

Am Fuß der kurzen Treppe stand Draco Malfoy. Er hatte seinen Ellenbogen lässig auf einen der Pfeiler gestützt und sein Kinn in die Hand gelegt. Jetzt, da er seine Freundin erblickte richtete er sich langsam auf und grinste den beiden Mädchen entgegen. Hermine blieb vor ihm stehen und küsste ihn kurz, dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn in die große Halle. Neben den Haustischen befanden sich noch einige weitere Tische hier, an denen Hexen und Zauberer saßen, die Hermine meistens fremd waren. Flüchtlinge aus allen Teilen des Landes. Die Sitzordnung an den Haustischen war nicht mehr penibel nach Häusern geteilt. Der Slytherin Tisch war auffällig leer. Er zeugte davon, dass viele Schüler dieses Hauses Todesser als Eltern hatten. Oft waren ihre Kinder in die Ferien gefahren und danach nicht wieder auf Hogwarts erschienen.

„Das war alles?", fragte Draco enttäuscht über den kleinen Kuss.

„Ja, das war alles. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Und du willst doch kein Skelett als Freundin, oder etwa doch?", stichelte Hermine, als sie sich am Gryffindor Tisch niederließ. Draco schob sich schmollend neben sie. Bei diesem Anblick musste Hermine unwillkürlich lächeln. Er war einfach zu süß, wenn er beleidigt war. Spontan beugte sie sich zu ihm und begann zärtlich seinen weichen Mund zu liebkosen. Keinesfalls unangenehm überrascht erwiderte der Slytherin Junge den Kuss.

Ginny hatte sich neben Luna niedergelassen und begonnen mit ihr zu tuscheln. „Ich habe einen neuen Bericht für dich.", grinste Luna ihre Klassenkameradin verschmitzt an. Das ehemals sehr merkwürdige Mädchen hatte sich ohne Zweifel zu einer umsichtigen und relativ hübschen jungen Frau entwickelt. Sie hatte sogar aufgehört ständig den Klitter falsch herum zu lesen, was allerdings ihrem Glauben an dessen „seriösen Reportagen" keinen Abbruch getan hatte.

„Sehr schön. Über wen?", fragte Ginny ebenfalls grinsend zurück. Lunas Kopf ruckte in Richtung Neville, der sich gerade mit Tomatensuppe bekleckert hatte und versuchte sein weißes Hemd zu retten, wobei er die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer machte.

„Gut, wir haben gleich Verwandlungen. Ich denke wir werden heute Nachmittag noch sehr viel Spaß haben." Die beiden Mädchen schauten sich verschwörerisch an. Harry, der ihnen gegenüber saß sah Ginny besorgt an. Ihm gefiel ihre Entwicklung ganz und gar nicht und so wie sie jetzt schaute, heckte sie schon wieder etwas aus mit dem er und auch Ron ganz bestimmt nicht einverstanden wären.

Nach dem Essen stand Draco auf, legte seine Hände auf Hermines Schulter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Wollen wir nicht Zaubereigeschichte ausfallen lassen und stattdessen zu dir gehen?" Hermine lachte und antwortete ihm: „Ich würde das nur zu gerne tun, aber Binns hat beim letzten Mal gesagt, dass heute Stoff drankommt, den wir sicher für unsere Abschlussprüfungen brauchen. Du weißt außerdem, dass ich nicht gerne schwänze. Ich werde hingehen."

„Komm schon, Hermine. Was willst du denn bei dem alten Sack? Wenn der nicht schon tot wäre, dann würde er spätestens sterben, sobald sich sein Herzschlag seinem Tempo beim Reden angepasst hat. Die Stunden sind absoluter Schwachsinn, merkst du das etwa nicht?"

Damit hatte er einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen. Hermine stand auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und keifte: „Auch wenn du glaubst über jedes Wissen erhaben zu sein muss ich das noch lange nicht tun. Wenn du willst, dann schwänz doch alleine. Ich habe jedenfalls keine Lust den Nachmittag mit einem Ignoranten wie dir zu verbringen. Zauberreigeschichte ist ein interessantes und vor allem wichtiges Fach!" Mit diesen Worten zwängte sie sich an ihm vorbei und rauschte aus der großen Halle. Sie hinterließ einen seufzenden Draco.

Ron, der gerade vorbei kam klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und grinste schadenfroh: „Nimm's nicht so schwer, Mann. Sie ist halt so. Die Schule geht ihr über alles und du stehst dann so an dritter Stelle nach Harry und mir. Das musst du wohl oder übel akzeptieren." Mit einem unverschämt zufriedenen Lächeln stahl der Rothaarige sich gefolgt von Dean und Seamus, ebenfalls gehässig grinsend, davon.

Frustriert beschloss Draco Zaubereigeschichte wirklich zu schwänzen um Hermine nicht den Eindruck zu vermitteln, er würde nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen und begab sich stattdessen in die Bibliothek. Dort setzte er sich an einen der Tische und starrte einige Zeit Löcher in die Luft bis er von einem Räuspern aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Vor ihm stand Hannah Abbot. Nicht gerade die Gesellschaft die er vorzog, aber im Moment war sie ihm so egal, dass er zustimmte als sie fragte ob sie sich zu ihm setzen könnte. Irgendwann fragte das Mädchen, nachdem sie die ganze Zeit in einem ihrer Bücher vergraben gewesen war, ob Draco auch etwas zu trinken wolle, sie würde sich etwas aus der Küche holen. Eigentlich war es verboten in der Bibliothek etwas zu trinken oder zu essen, aber seid einiger Zeit kümmerte man sich nicht mehr in dem Maße um die alten Bücher. Es ging hauptsächlich darum sie überhaupt zu erhalten. Außerdem war die Bibliothekarin nicht anwesend, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. In der Hoffnung auf einige Minuten völlige Einsamkeit stimmte der Blonde zu. Etwas zu stürmisch sprang sie auf und eilte hinaus.

Sobald die Stunde vorbei ist werde ich mich entschuldigen gehen. Hat ja keinen Sinn sich mit ihr über die Fähigkeiten eines Lehrers zu streiten. Da zieht man immer den Kürzeren. Und obwohl sie eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin ist liebst du sie doch, gib es zu Draco Malfoy. Vielleicht auch gerade deshalb. Man kann sich wunderbar mit ihr fetzen und vor allem sich wieder vertragen.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minute, da stand Hannah auch schon wieder vor ihm. Sie lächelte zuvorkommend und schob Draco ein Glas mit einer lila Flüssigkeit darin zu. Skeptisch beugte er sich darüber und starrte hinein. „Was genau ist das?", wollte er mit gerümpfter Nase wissen. „Das ist Holunderbeersaft. Es gab nichts anderes." Ihr Lächeln kam Draco auf einmal merkwürdig aufdringlich vor. Schnell nahm er das Glas, stürzte den Inhalt mit einem Schluck hinunter und erhob sich um zu gehen.

Hermine saß derweil gelangweilt in Zaubereigeschichte und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie Draco so angemault hatte, obwohl er im Recht gewesen war. Prof. Binns war wirklich ein beeindruckend langweiliger Erzähler. Nicht sehr unauffällig zog sie eines ihrer Bücher für Verwandlungen heraus. Er würde es ja doch nicht merken, wenn sie sich in seinem Unterricht mit etwas anderem beschäftigte. Den Stoff würde sie hinterher nachlesen können. Insgeheim glaubte sie, dass der Professor einfach nur die sieben Standartbände der Zaubereigeschichte auswendig gelernt hatte und keinen Funken Ahnung über die Dinge hatte die darin nicht erwähnt wurden. Es war eine mehr oder minder deprimierende Erkenntnis.

Es war mittlerweile April und im Juni ständen schon die Prüfungen an. Hermine hatte es aufgegeben denen helfen zu wollen, die sich nicht helfen lassen wollten. So blieb ihr ein großes Stück Arbeit erspart. Nebenbei waren ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin einnehmend, das stand außer Frage. Ständige Gespräche mit frustrierten Lehrern, die Hilfe für irgendwelche Veranstaltungen suchten, mit liebeskranken Schülerinnen, die Hermine meist an Ginny weiter verwies und der ständige Ärger mit Peeves und Filch. Trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass sie die Prüfungen leicht bewältigen konnte. Ganz anders ging es ihr bei dem Gedanken an den schon scheinbar ewig andauernden Krieg. Theorie war die eine Sache, doch wenn es um Leben und Tod ging, dann war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Dinge anwenden konnte, die sie gelernt hatte.

Hinter ihr saßen Harry und Ron, die sich leise flüsternd unterhielten. Manchmal kam es Hermine wie ein Wunder vor, dass den beiden bis jetzt nichts Schlimmes zugestoßen war. Das ihr selbst nichts zugestoßen war. Obwohl sie sich immer wieder in Lebensgefahr begeben hatten. Für beides war sie dankbar. Nichts desto trotz hatte es Tote gegeben. Fudge war einer der Ersten. Er hatte sich sein Grab selbst geschaufelt in einem irren Glauben, er könnte mit dem Feind verhandeln. Hermine hatte nicht wirklich um sein Leben getrauert, aber es hatte sie betroffen gemacht, denn auf einmal war die Macht des Dunklen Lords greifbar geworden.

In den Anfängen des Krieges hatten sich die Seiten neu formiert. Es hatte Manche gegeben, die sich erst jetzt zu einer Seite bekannten. So Draco Malfoy. Es war in der Mitte ihres Sechsten Schuljahres gewesen, als Hermine zufällig mit ansah wie Draco sich gegen seinen Vater entschied. Seit diesem Tag hatte sie begonnen ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen und ja, irgendwann hatte sie gespürt, dass da mehr war als bloße Bewunderung vor seinem Entschluss. Seitdem hatte sie begonnen seine Nähe zu suchen. Es war die Mischung aus Sexappeal, Gefahr, Arroganz und Verletzlichkeit die ihr gefiel. Es war seine Slytherin- Art. Die meisten Mädchen hätten es nicht zugegeben, aber Hermine wettete, dass schon jede Gryffindor mal ein Auge auf einen dieser Badboys geworfen hatte. Sie waren eine echte Herausforderung an die sich eine Gryffindor nur zu gern heran wagte.

Mit der Zeit, Hermine konnte sich das ebenso wenig erklären wie Harry und Ron, hatte sich zwischen ihnen eine Freundschaft entwickelt die auf gegenseitigen Beleidigungen basierte und jeden noch so rüpelhaften Menschen blass aussehen lassen hatte. Sie hatten übertrieben offensichtlich geflirtet bis es irgendwann passiert war. Nachdem sie zusammen im Bett gelandet waren hatte eine Woche Funkstille zwischen ihnen geherrscht. Dann hatte Draco zu Hermines Erstaunen den ersten Schritt gemacht und ihr gestanden, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Es war bis heute einer der Momente an die sie mit einem Lächeln zurück dachte. Ja, verdammt, es war kitschig, aber irgendwie wundervoll.

Harry und Ron hatten es im Hinblick darauf, dass Draco sozusagen auf die Seite des Guten gewechselt hatte akzeptiert. Trotzdem genossen sie es beide noch immer ihm verbal Eins auszuwischen. Dabei ging es dem Slytherin nicht anders und Hermine hatte sich damit abgefunden. Für diese Kabbeleien hatte sie meist nur noch ein müdes Lächeln übrig. Es war eben eine den dreien lieb gewordene Gewohnheit.

Während Hermine noch so in Gedanken versunken war, wobei sie kein Wort des Textes aus ihrem Buch, geschweige denn von Binns Rede in ihrem Kopf gespeichert hatte, klingelte es und ein aufatmen ging durch die Klasse. _Wie schrecklich muss das für einen Lehrer sein, wenn vor einem ausschließlich desinteressierte Schüler sitzen, die wie gebannt den Zeigern auf der Uhr folgen und sich plötzlich Erleichterung ausbreitet, wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist? _Hastig packte sie wie alle anderen ihre Sachen, warf sich ihre Tasche nachlässig über die Schulter und stürmte hinaus. Sie wollte hoch ins Slytherin Gebiet, um sich bei Draco zu entschuldigen.

Als Draco den Inhalt des Glases herunter geschluckt hatte kniff er kurz seine Augen zu. _Uaargghh, was war denn das Ekelhaftes?_ Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug war alles in seinem Blickfeld plötzlich verschwommen, nur etwas war klar und deutlich: vor ihm stand eine Frau, die auf merkwürdige Art und Weise eine enorme Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte. Sie lächelte und sagte mit samtener Stimme: „Komm mit mir." Dabei streckte sie ihm ihre Hand hin und ohne zu wissen warum konnte Draco nichts anderes tun als sie zu nehmen und ihr zu folgen. Sie führte ihn in einen kleinen Raum der zwei Türen besaß. Er schenkte der nicht vorhandenen Einrichtung keine Beachtung. Sein ganzes Interesse hatte sich auf das Mädchen vor ihm verlagert. Sie sah in seinen Augen unglaublich aus.

In ihm hatte sich unbändiges Verlangen breit gemacht. Er wollte diese Frau, auch wenn er nicht mehr klar wusste wer sie war. Und sie schien ihn auch zu wollen. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sie ihre Bluse aufknöpfte. In seiner Hose hatte sich merklich und überraschend schnell Erregung breitgemacht. Als sie ihren BH enthüllte war es um ihn geschehen. Mit einem Aufkeuchen zog er sie an sich. Gerade noch sah er sie diebisch grinsen.

Auf dem Weg nach oben traf Hermine auf Ginny und Luna, die gerade aus Verwandlungen kamen. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich untergeharkt und schienen bester Laune. Wieder einer dieser Momente in denen alle drei vergaßen, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden. Immerhin waren sie nicht nur Hexen, sondern auch ganz normale junge Frauen.

„Hermine, ich hoffe immer noch auf einen Bericht von dir über Draco. Er stellt ein klaffendes Loch in meiner Kartei dar. Das Loch Neville wurde von Luna vorhin aufgefüllt. Ich finde es ist an der Zeit das du deinen Teil zur weiblichen Emanzipation an dieser Schule beisteuerst. Außerdem ist es der perfekte Weg dein Taschengeld aufzubessern. Du solltest wirklich Teilhaber in unserem kleinen Unternehmen werden oder wenigstens freie Mitarbeiterin.", redete Ginny auf Hermine ein und wedelte mit einem Blatt Papier vor ihrer Nase herum. Luna nickte unterstützend.

„Zeig mal her." Hermine nahm Ginny das Blatt aus der Hand. Sie überflog kurz den Inhalt und meinte dann: „Merlin, dass sind Dinge, die ich nie über Neville wissen wollte. Ich kann immer noch kaum fassen dass ihr Männer nach „Aussehen, Charakter, Fähigkeiten bei unterschiedlichen sexuellen Aktivitäten, Stärken und Schwächen" abklopft und sogar alle ihre Verflossenen auflistet."

„Nun tu mal nicht so konservativ Hermine. Ich wette du könntest in diesen Kategorien viel über Draco erzählen. Vielleicht verhinderst du dann, dass einen anderen Mädchen das Herz gebrochen wird, weil sie vorher erfährt was für ein Typ er ist.", ereiferte sich Luna wie immer ein wenig ungeschickt.

„Keine Sorge, Mädels. Er hat gar keine Zeit sich mit einer Anderen einzulassen, denn ich bin ja da.", erwiderte Hermine mit überzeugte Stimme und zwinkerte den beiden zu als sie abbog um den Weg nun alleine fort zu setzten. Ginny und Luna schlugen die andere Richtung ein.

„Arme Hermine.", sagte Ginny mit bedauernder Stimme. „Sie wird noch merken, dass Männer das Böse sind. Jedenfalls solange sie nicht mit Frauen zusammen sind, die ebenso böse sein können. Ich hoffe für unsere Hermine das sie Recht hat, aber... nun, du kennst ja die Männer."

Luna nickte bedeutungsschwer und seufzte ein wenig theatralisch. Gemeinsam verdrückten sie sich und fügten dem Ordner unter Ginnys Bett das Blatt über Neville hinzu.

Hermine hatte es eilig und beschloss somit wieder rum ihre gewohnte Abkürzung zu nehmen. Als sie gerade die Tür offnen wollte hörte sie ein Geräusch, dass sie inne halten ließ. Es war ganz eindeutig ein Stöhnen. Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Da schienen sich wohl zwei bei nicht ganz legalen Aktivitäten zu vergnügen. Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden als ihr das Lächeln gefror. „Oh Draco!" Bitte, was? Mit einem Mal lief es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie legte ein Ohr an die Tür. Da war es wieder, ganz unverkennbar. Da stöhnte irgendeine Schlampe den Namen ihres Freundes.

Mit einem Ruck riss sie die Tür auf. Das letzte bisschen Fassung das sie sich noch bewahrt hatte war schlagartig verschwunden. Da waren Draco und Hannah Abbot, durchschnittlich hübsch, durchschnittlich intelligent und er fickte sie! Nun, jetzt nicht mehr, denn gerade als sie die Tür aufgestoßen hatte war er wohl gekommen. In Zeitlupentempo drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite an dem schweißnasses Haar klebte und dann trafen sich ihre Augen. In dem Moment war es für Hermine vorbei. Ohne ein Wort schlug sie die Tür zu und rannte hinauf in den Gryffindor Turm. Heiße Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Mit zitternder Stimme murmelte sie das Passwort zu ihren persönlichen Schulsprecher Räumlichkeiten und sank kraftlos hinter der Tür zu Boden.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Ich würde gerne eure Meinung dazu hören. Also hinterlasst mir doch ein Review, dann weiß ich ob euch der Fortlauf der Geschichte interessiert. Anya


	2. Kapitel Eine weggeworfene Erinnerung

**Honeyflower **Schön dass es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe das ist auch mit diesem und den weiteren Kapiteln so. 

**Cyberrat **Tja, ich denke du wirst noch einiges über Sevs... ähm Innenleben... erfahren. Zu dem Posten: Bitte unten lesen!

**Schreggi **Danke für dein Lob. Ich bin ja schon ganz fleißig am schreiben.

**Minnie **Wieder mal kann ich nichts sagen, außer DANKE!

**Meta Capricorn** Dann bekommst du jetzt deine Fortsetzung.

**Aurinane02 **Ich finde Fudge war genau die richtige Wahl. Daran erkennt man gut, dass es auch und besonders die treffen wird, welche die Rückkehr von Voldemort geleugnet haben. Hoffe ich kann dich auch weiterhin begeistern.

So Leute! Es geht weiter. Ich habe mir vorgenommen die Story immer Donnerstags, sollte das neue Chap bis dahin noch nicht fertig sein dann Freitags zu posten. Bei irgendwelchen Änderungen sage ich natürlich vorher bescheid! Jetzt aber Schluss mit dem Gelaber! Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 2 – Eine weggeworfene Erinnerung**

Wie in einem Traum erlebte Draco wie seine Hermine ihn mit unendlichem Schmerz ansah, sich umdrehte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Der Knall erweckte ihn plötzlich wieder zum leben. _Was hab ich getan? _Fassungslos starrte er Hannah Abbot an, die ihn mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen ansah. Ganz langsam trat er zurück. Auf einmal war im schlecht. Hastig zog er seine Klamotten wieder an. Hannah beobachtete ihn dabei mit böser Genugtuung.

„Du hast mich vergiftet.", spuckte Draco ihr voller Abscheu entgegen.

„Wer kann das beweisen?", flötete sie vergnügt, trat anzüglich lächelnd zu ihm und strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über den noch entblößten Teil seiner Schulter. Draco schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Du bist ja krank.", stellte er mit tödlicher Stimme fest.

„Ach, ich bin krank? Du bist es doch gewesen, der ganz scharf darauf war mich zu vögeln. Das kommt davon wenn man meint man wäre der Größte. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Und sag nicht, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat."

„Ich weiß nicht was in deinem Hirn vor sich geht, aber ich bin mir sicher du bis ein deutlicher Fall für die Geschlossene.", fauchte Draco, wandte sich ab und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum. Hinter ihm kreischte Hannah hysterisch: „Verpiss dich doch, Arschloch! Du geiles Stück Scheiße! Mach das du weg kommst. Dich will jetzt sowieso keiner mehr!"

Hermines Gefühlausbruch dauerte nicht lange. Nachdem ihre Tränen versiegt waren erfasste sie Wut. Eine Wut die sie in dieser Form noch nie so deutlich gespürt hatte. Sie mischte sich zweifellos mit dem Verlangen nach Rache. Es war ein tiefer innerer Hass, der sich seinen Weg nach draußen zu suchen begann. Mit einem kleinen, aber nützlichen Spruch hatte sie die verräterisch rötliche Färbung ich ihren Augen verschwinden lassen. Er sollte nicht decken, sie habe seinetwegen geweint. Diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht auch noch verschaffen. Ginny hatte Recht gehabt: Männer waren das Böse.

Mit entschlossenen Griffen brachte sie auch noch ihr Haar in Ordnung und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es gerade voll im Gange war. Der perfekte Moment. Wie erwartet stand Draco in der Vorhalle und wartete mit hoffnungsvollem Gesicht auf sie. _Wenn der glaubt ich lasse mich einfach so von ihm verarschen und komme dann zu ihm zurück, dann hat er sich gewaltig geschnitten. Er wird bluten, so wie ich geblutet habe. _

„Draco.", stellte sie kühl fest, nachdem sie die letzte Treppenstufe genommen hatte.

„Hermine, ich...", setzte Draco an sich zu verteidigen, doch mit einer raschen Handbewegung brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen.

„Nicht nötig. Ich erwarte keine Erklärung. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du irgendetwas sagst. Ich hätte es selber wissen müssen. Es war elendig dumm dir zu vertrauen. Zu glauben, dass ich dir etwas bedeuten würde. Du bist und bleibst ein Slytherin. Harry hat es immer gesagt. Ich war so blind das ich ihm nicht geglaubt habe." Sie dirigierte ihn während sie sprach immer mehr zur Wand hin.

„Hermine, hör mir bitte zu. Es tut mit leid.", flüsterte Draco hilflos.

„Sicher, mir tut es auch leid. Jeder verdammte Tag meines Lebens, jede Stunde, Minute und Sekunde die ich mit dir verbracht habe nur um herauszufinden dass du dich nebenbei mit eine Huffelpuff vergnügst. Also lass deine feigen Entschuldigen stecken. Ich habe keine Lust mich mit dämlichen Ausreden abspeisen zu lassen." Mittlerweile befand Draco sich genau da wo sie ihn haben wollte. Hinter ihm und rechts neben ihm ragten steinerne Wände auf.

„Jeder bekommt das, was er verdient.", sagte sie mit vor Zorn blitzenden Augen. Dann packte sie seinen Kopf und schlug ihn mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand. Draco brach mit vor Entsetzen und Schmerz weit auf gerissenen Augen stöhnend zusammen. Gerade als sie ihm mit dem Fuß einen Tritt versetzen wollte riss jemand sie von ihrem Opfer weg. Eine wohl bekannte Stimme rief mit fast erschrockener Stimme: „Ms Granger, was zum Teufel tun sie da mit Mr. Malfoy?" Sie entriss sich den Händen die sie festhielten und wirbelte herum.

„Sie.", keuchte sie und starrte in Snapes durchdringende schwarze Augen, die jetzt echtes Entsetzen ausdrückten, als sie Malfoy erblickten und den hässlichen roten Fleck an der Wand. Kurze Zeit später hatte er seine Gesichtszüge wieder im Griff und zischte zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor: „Wären sie so freundlich mit zu erklären was sie dazu veranlasst hat sich mitten auf dem Flur zu prügeln? Ich kann nämlich nicht erkennen, dass Mr. Malfoy an ihnen irgendetwas verbrochen hat."

„Oh, nein, er hat natürlich nichts getan. Ich mache das nur so zum Spaß. Verdammte scheiße, dieser geleckte Drecksack hat vor meinen Augen mit Abbot gefickt. Schön, wenn es eine Ravenclaw gewesen wäre, das hätte ich vielleicht verstanden. Eine Slytherin, was auch immer, aber mit einer kleinen dreckigen Huffelpuff!", schrie sie ihm entgegen.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", sagte Snape mit Grabesmiene.

„Was?", kreischte sie auf und starrte ihn mit einem Blick an, der seinem Konkurrenz machen konnte. „Wofür das denn? Für die Wahrheit?"

„Nein, für ungebräuchliche Kraftausdrücke in der Öffentlichkeit.", erwiderte Snape ebenso herausfordernd wie Hermine.

„Wer sind sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf? Dr. Knigge oder der Papst? Sagen sie es mir, ich kann es nämlich nicht nachvollziehen warum sie mir Punkte abziehen, obwohl er (sie deutete anklagend auf Draco, dessen Kopf unaufhaltsam weiter blutete) an allem Schuld ist.", redete sich Hermine noch mehr in Rage, die zitternden Finger zu Fäusten geballt.

„Noch mal 40 Punkte für Beleidigung eines Lehrkörpers.", schnarrte Snape und fügte hinzu: „Und 100 Punkte Abzug für öffentliche Übergriffe auf einen Schüler meines Hauses." Bei diesen Worten brannte in Hermines Kopf eine Sicherung durch, die schon die ganze Zeit geschmort hatte. Jegliche Beherrschung war mit einem explosionsartigen Schlag aus ihrem Körper verschwunden.

„Sie ziehen mir Punkte ab? Ich bin Schulsprecherin und ich ziehe ihrem Schüler 200 Punkte ab. Dafür das er verdammter Hurensohn ist. Und sollten sie es wagen mir noch einen Punkt mehr abzuziehen hat Slytherin schneller als sie _Arschloch_ sagen können keinen einzigen Punkt mehr!", schrie sie Snape ins Gesicht, drehte sich um und verschwand, wobei sie Snapes Wiederspruchsrufen und Flüchen keinerlei Beachtung schenkte.

Ginny hatte dem Abendessen nur einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet, sich ein trockenes Brotchen geschnappt und war wieder nach oben auf ihr Zimmer geeilt. Jetzt saß sie im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett, auf ihren Knien ruhte ein mit Pergamentseiten vollgestopfter Ordner. Sie biss abwechselnd in das Brötchen und blätterte dann eine Seite um. Dieser Ordner war ihr ganzer Stolz. Es war eine penible Auflistung aller Jungen über vierzehn Jahren die momentan nach Hogwarts gingen. Jeder besaß mindestens eine Seite ganz für sich alleine. Manche füllten bereits mehrere Seiten. Es handelte sich um Berichte von Mädchen, die mit diesen Jungen irgendeine Erfahrung gemacht hatten.

Der Gedanke das man als Mädchen vorher nachlesen konnte ob der Junge in den man sich verknallt hatte schon Dreck am Stecken hatte, faszinierte Ginny schon in der fünften Klasse und in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr hatte sie begonnen diese Idee umzusetzen. Seitdem erfreute sie sich einer wachsenden Beliebtheit. Ihr besonderer Stolz lag in der Tatsache, dass wirklich nur die Mädchen davon wussten. Hätte eine von ihnen etwas verraten, dann würde ein Zauber, den Ginny auf jede Eingeweihte gelegt hatte in Kraft treten. Und keines der Mädchen wollte es darauf ankommen lassen. Außerdem gefiel es den meisten sehr gut dieses Geheimnis teilen zu dürfen und an dessen Ausweitung mitarbeiten zu können. Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl von Macht.

Als sie gerade eines der Blätter glatt strich gab es neben ihrem Ohr eine kleine Explosion, die sie zusammen zucken ließ. Kurz danach begriff sie, dass sie gerade eine Memo bekommen hatte. Im selben Moment begann diese sich selbst zu rezitieren: „Hallo Gin, du hattest Recht. Ich bin dabei. Komm bitte sofort zu mir. Hermine." Es gab einen weiteren Knall zum Zeichen das die Nachricht zuende war und sich selbst zerstört hatte.

Ginny schlug mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln den Ordner zu, schob ihn zurück an seinen angestammten Platz und stand vom Bett auf um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Kurze Zeit später stand sie vor dem Porträt eines mit zahllosen Orden behängten Ritters, dem sie das Passwort nannte. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und Ginny betrat das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin. Es bot sich ihr ein merkwürdiges Bild. Hermine stand vor ihrem leeren Kleiderschrank inmitten einem Berg von Anziehsachen. In der Luft schwebte eine Tüte, die wohl für die aussortierten Sachen gedacht war.

„Hermine, was ist passiert? Sag schon, denn es scheint ziemlich schlimm zu sein, wenn du dich damit ablenkst deine Kleider zu sortieren. Woher übrigens der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Ich meine, wie kommst du plötzlich dazu, doch mit machen zu wollen?", fragte das Mädchen leicht bestürzt.

„Draco!", würgte Hermine hervor, hob einen grauen Pulli auf und warf ihn in die offene Plastiktüte.

„Oh nein.", seufzte Ginny, durchquerte das Zimmer auf Zehenspitzen möglichst so, dass sie nicht auf alle möglichen Sachen trat und ließ sie auf das Bett fallen. _Ich sollte auch Schulsprecherin werden. Dieses Zimmer ist genial und erst dieses Bett. _

Hermine, die gerade einen roten Slip aufgehoben hatte ließ eben diesen fallen als hätte er sie gebissen. Dann hob sie ihn wieder auf und warf ihn auf den grauen Pullover.

„Hey, der ist doch gar nicht hässlich!", rief Ginny aus und fügte fragend hinzu: „Warum wirfst du ihn weg?" Es entstand eine kurze Pause in der keiner der beiden etwas sagte, dann ergriff die Rothaarige erneut das Wort: „Komm her, Hermine. Hör auf deine Wut an deinen Klamotten auszulassen und erzähl mir was dein Draco verbrochen hat."

Hermine setzte sich zwar aufs Bett, zischte aber gleichzeitig: „Er ist nicht mehr mein Draco. Er ist wieder Malfoy. Malfoy das schleimige Arschloch, dass glaubt er könnte mit mir umspringe wie mit irgendeiner dahergelaufenen kleinen Hure."

„Moment. Jetzt mal ganz von vorne und ganz langsam.", ermahnte Ginny beschwichtigend, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und zog ihre Beine wie gewohnt in den Schneidersitz.

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft und begann dann zu berichten: „Heute Mittag habe ich mich mit ihm gestritten. Er wollte nicht zu Zaubereigeschichte, aber ich bin trotzdem gegangen. Irgendwie hatte ich dann doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil der Streit dumm war in meinen Augen. Ich wollte mich also entschuldigen und dann erwische ich ihn mit Hannah Abbot."

„Mit Hannah?", fragte Ginny ungläubig. „Was wollte der denn von der? Ich meine, sie ist nicht besonders, wie soll ich sagen, attraktiv?"

„Und trotzdem hat er sie vor meinen Augen gefickt! Ich habe keine Ahnung ob das zwischen den beiden schon länger geht.", erregte sich Hermine. Ihre Finger hatte wieder zu zittern begonnen.

„Oh, scheiße.", war für den Moment alles was Ginny dazu einfiel. Jäh überkam sie eine Erinnerung, der sie lange keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte. _Verdammt, warum gerade jetzt?_

„Ich weiß genau wie du dich jetzt fühlst.", flüsterte sie Hermine zu und sah dabei sehr konzentriert auf ihre Hände.

„So?", stieß ihre Freundin ungläubig hervor. „Und woher?"

„Dean."

„Dean? Was hat Draco mit Dean zu tun? Ist er schwul oder so?"

„Hermine, hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse."

„Tut mir leid. Es ist nur. Ich fühl mich beschissen."

„Schon gut."

„Was ist jetzt mit Dean?"

„Du weißt das ich im fünften Schuljahr mit ihm zusammen war. Was du vielleicht nicht weißt ist, dass er meine erste wirklich große Liebe war und das er mich betrogen hat."

„Oh.", gab Hermine dumm von sich.

„Das ist wohl das richtige Wort. Ich hab damals drei Wochen jede Nach geheult und mir geschworen, dass ich mir nie wieder das Herz brechen lassen werde. Deshalb habe ich angefangen Jungs zu archivieren. Ich wollte, dass die Mädchen die sich in einen Jungen verlieben zuerst wissen, ob er sie vielleicht betrügen wird oder nicht. Außerdem wollte ich es der Männerwelt heimzahlen."

„Wer war es? Ich meine das Mädchen mit dem er..."

„Lavender Brown."

„Lavender? Ich hätte nie gedacht, das sie..."

„Oh nein, sie hat weniger Schuld daran. Dean hat ihr weiß gemacht, dass er mit mir für sie Schluss machen würde, weist du. Sie war genauso blind vor Liebe wie ich."

„Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?"

„Ich konnte nicht. Es kam mir kaum über die Lippen, als ich mit Lavender darüber gesprochen habe. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es ging nicht. Nicht mal Luna weiß davon."

„Du hast Recht."

„Womit."

„Wir müssen es den Männern heimzahlen und deshalb bin ich ab sofort deine neue Mitarbeiterin. Ich will mich an Draco rächen und wenn ich es dadurch tue, dass ich vor seinen Augen mit anderen Kerlen rummache."

„Was hältst du von Zabini? Unsere Informationen über ihn sind noch unzureichend, obwohl der ein Mädel nach dem anderen vernascht."

„Er ist perfekt."

Nachdem Hermine verschwunden war wandte Snape sich noch immer wutschnaubend Draco zu. Dieser hatte sich aufgerappelt und versuchte den enormen Blutfluss so gut wie möglich mit einem Taschentuch zu stoppen. Es hatte einen ehr bescheiden geringen Effekt.

„Mr. Malfoy. Sie gehören auf die Krankenstadion. Folgen sie mir und wagen sie es ja nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Sie haben mir heute schon genug Ärger gemacht. Wenn sie schon eine Affäre haben sollten sie wenigstens so klug sein und sich nicht erwischen lassen. Sie sind selbst Schuld an ihrem Desaster. Das gibt 50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

In einer anderen Situation hatte Draco wie wild protestiert, denn das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, das Snape ihm Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte. Aber er konnte an nichts anderes Denken als an Hermine. Merkwürdigerweise war er nicht sauer auf sie, er verspürte keinerlei Wut, weil sie ihn mehr oder weniger Mutwillig angegriffen hatte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er zerbersten, aber dieser Schmerz war winzig im Gegensatz zu dem Loch, das sich auf einmal dort befand wo sein Herz hätte sein müssen. _Merlin, ist mir schlecht._

„Prof. Snape, ich muss...", weiter kam er nicht. Er knickte ein und erbrach sich mitten in den Korridor. Snape wirbelte herum und begann erneut zu schreien: „Verdammt Malfoy, was sind sie für ein Waschlappen? Hätten sie damit nicht warten können bis wir oben sind?"

Draco hustete und versuchte schwankend aufzustehen. Snape rührte keinen Finger um ihm zu helfen, sondern entfernte ausschließlich das Erbrochene mit einem Schlenker seiner Zauberstabes. Angewidert blickte er auf seinen Schützling herunter.

„Ich sollte sie zu Filch schicken! Der würde sie wegen Verunreinigung von Schuleigentum bestrafen. Wenn sie nicht so bemitleidenswert wären. Nicht genug das sie Ms Granger betrügen. Sie tun es auch noch ganz und gar stillos. Mit einer Hufflepuff! War es das wirklich wert?"

Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf und beherrschte sich soweit, dass er sich nicht noch einmal übergeben musste bis sie auf der Krankenstation angekommen waren. Poppy Pomfrey kam ihnen entsetzt entgegen gerannt.

„Merlin, was ist denn mit ihnen passiert Mr. Malfoy?"

„Dieser Idiot hat seine Freundin betrogen und dafür die Quittung bekommen. Sie brauchen kein Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Er hat sich alles selbst zuzuschreiben." Draco glaubte Snape noch nie so verächtlich sprechen gehört zu haben.

„Kommen sie, Mr. Malfoy.", befahl die Krankenschwester nun wesentlich unfreundlicher.

Draco erwachte am nächsten Morgen gegen Elf Uhr. Es war Samstag.

„Sie können gehen wenn sie wollen, Mr. Malfoy. Ihre Gehirnerschütterung sollte ihnen keine Probleme mehr bereiten." Die Stimme der Dame war eiskalt. Ohne Zweifel fühlte sie gegenüber Ms Granger eine große Solidarität.

Mit noch etwas zitternden Knie stolperte Draco in Richtung Slytherin Turm. Doch als er um eine Ecke bog blieb er plötzlich abrupt stehen. _Nein! Das kann sie nicht machen, das darf sie nicht. _Da stand Hermine, seine süße Hermine, und sprach sichtlich amüsiert mit Blaise. Er wollte gerade eingreifen als sie sich winkend abwandte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon lief.

„Was wollte sie von dir?", fragte er seinen Mitschüler mit misstrauischer Stimme. Innerlich kochte er vor Eifersucht.

„Wir haben Zaubertränke beide im Leistungskurs. Ich habe ihr meine Notizen überlassen.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige Junge ungerührt und verschwand. _Wenn du sie anfasst, dann schwöre ich dir bringe ich dich um!_

Am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag überreichte Hermine mit ausdrucksloser Miene einer strahlenden Ginny ein beschriebenes Blatt Pergament.

„Und, war es schwer?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Nein, Blaise hatte schon länger ein Auge auf mich geworfen."

„Sex?"; wollte Ginny neugierig wissen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich konnte nicht."

„Ich versteh das. Nach der Trennung von du weißt schon wem konnte ich auch nicht gleich eiskalt mit einem dahergelaufenen Typen in die Kiste springen. Glaub mir, die Bedenken verliert man mit der Zeit. Irgendwann fängt man an Sex ohne Liebe zu genießen."

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir mit meinem Bericht helfen. Wenn du wieder einen Fall für mich hast, dann sag mir Bescheid." Mit diesen Worten drehte die Gryffindor sich um und verschwand. Ginny sah ihr traurig hinterher. _Es tut mir so leid für dich, dass du genau die gleiche Erfahrung machen musstest. Aber glaub mir, irgendwann wirst du hart genug um den Schmerz zu Ertragen oder zumindest stark genug um ihn zu verdrängen. _

Dann widmete sie sich dem Pergament:

_Name:_ Blaise Zabini

_Aussehen:_ Göttlich. Dieser Mann ist zum dahinschmelzen. Solche Männer kann man auf Postern in Frauenzeitschriften finden. Sein Körper weist genau die gleiche Perfektion auf wie sein Gesicht. Wenn er lächelt, dann ist das purer Sex.

_Charakter: _Er ist unbestreitbar höflich und weiß wie man gepflegte Konversation betreibt. Das ist genau seine Masche mit der er die Frauen ins Bett bekommt, also seid wachsam. Wenn ihr auf schnellen Sex aus seit, dann ist er genau der Richtige. Er ist kein Mann für die große Liebe. Im Prinzip ist er ein Arschloch in einer netten Verpackung.

_Fähigkeiten bei unterschiedlichen sexuellen Aktivitäten: _Er küsst traumhaft, phantasievoll und zärtlich. Der perfekte Lehrer solltet ihr euch im Küssen üben wollen. Dieser Mann vollbringt Wunder mit seiner Zunge (und das nicht nur in eurem Mund!).

_Stärken: _Eindeutig alles was in den sexuellen Bereich hinein reicht. Frauen mit Worten zum Kochen bringen.

_Schwächen:_ Er hat einen schrecklich neutralen, undurchsichtigen Charakter. Man kann nie wissen was er denkt, denn sein Gesicht ist ein verriegeltes Schloss. Er könnte dich auch erstechen während du noch damit beschäftigt bist dich über sein freundliches Lächeln zu wundern.

_Verflossene:_

Pansy Parkinson (1 Monat)

Lavender Brown (drei Wochen)

Padma Patil ( eine Woche)

Mindestens 20 One – Night – Stands (geschätzte Zahl)

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Ich hoffe ihr schreibt fleißig Reviews! (Auch die Schwarzleser zwinker) Lob und konstruktive Kritik sind erwünscht. Anya


	3. Kapitel Abenddämmerung versinkt in Schwä...

**Cyberrat** Ich fand eben Hermine müsste mal ihre Frau stehen. (ich hatte einen Heidenspaß an der Szene in der sie Sev anschreit) Danke für dein Lob! 

**Minnie** Oh, ja, die Liste... Danke!

**Honeyflower** Schön das ich dich begeistern konnte.

**Meta Capricorn** Ja, ich musste so sadistisch sein! (irrelach) Es war zu schön Malfoy auf diese Weise eine rein zu würgen. (obwohl ich ihn eigentlich mag)

**Jessy2104** Und schon geht es weiter. Thank you!

**Schreggi **Ach, das ist so schön eure Reviews zu lesen. Ich kann mich nur immer wieder bedanken!

**Jinx heledir** Ich hoffe ja mal das ich keinen negativen Einfluss auf deine Abinoten habe! Egal, freu mich trotzdem über deinen Kommentar.

**Auriane02 **Ja, ja, alle wollen die Liste sehen... Aber sie ist in meinem Kopf und nur ich darf sie ganz sehen! (ha)

Gott, Mädels. Ich bin im Stress! Ich hätte fast vergessen das Chap hochzuladen. Zweite Klausurphase steht an (Dienstag: Geschi und Freitag: Russisch! - ich weiß schon jetzt nicht mehr wie ich das alles auf die Reihe kriegen soll - aber keine Angst, Kapitel 4 ist schon fast fertig - also keine Verzögerungen!)

**Kapitel 3 – Abenddämmerung versinkt in Schwärze**

Der Nachmittag zog sich schleichend dahin und Hermine war hin und her gerissen zwischen Gewissensbissen und Wut. Einerseits war sie sich sicher, dass sie Draco DAS nie verzeihen könnte, aber andererseits wusste sie wie dreckig es war, sich deshalb mit irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Männern zu vergnügen, nur um es ihm heim zu zahlen. Aber war das nicht die perfekte Rache? Gut, wenn er ein Muggel gewesen wäre hätte sie mit einem Schlüssel den Lack seines Autos ruiniert, aber er war nun einmal ein Zauberer. Außerdem schien es ihr albern aus Rache den Lack an seinem Besen abzukratzen.

_Warum musstest du das tun? Ich meine, was hat dir gefehlt? Warum gerade Hannah? Draco Malfoy, ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich und deshalb werde ich es dir heimzahlen. Kein Grund Schuldgefühle zu haben. Hör auf rum zu heulen, steh auf und tu etwas, Hermine. Es hat keinen Sinn ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Was der kann, kann ich schon lange. Den nächsten Typen den Ginny mir vorstellt... aber, was ist, wenn Draco... stopp, halt, Draco... Malfoy ist ein hirnrissiger schwanzgesteuerter Idiot. Es gibt nichts, was Hannah hat, was ich nicht hätte, außer vielleicht mittelschlimme Hässlichkeit. Malfoy wird sich noch wundern. Er will Krieg? Dann soll er ihn bekommen. Ich will Tote sehen. Ich bin bereit. Ginny wird mir meine Waffen liefern. Denn im Krieg um Liebe und Hass sind Schmerzen und Eifersucht die triumphierenden Kräfte. _

Während sie so auf ihrem Bett saß und nachdachte, drangen plötzlich merkwürdige Laute an ihr Ohr. Wie das Geräusch, dass rennende Füße auf steinernem Boden machen. Hermine beschloss gerade es zu ignorieren, als ein konfus dreinschauender Harry in das Zimmer platzte. In der rechten Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, in der linken die Karte des Rumtreibers. Perplex sprang Hermine auf und begriff noch mitten in der Bewegung, was geschehen sein musste. Besser noch, was gerade geschah.

„Sie sind hier.", war alles was Harry keuchend von sich geben musste um seine beste Freundin dazu zu bringen nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und ihm zu folgen.

„Wo sind sie? Wie sind sie herein gekommen? Wo ist Dumbledore? Verdammt, was wird mit den Flüchtlingen?", fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme, während sie sich Mühe gab Harrys schnellen Schritten zu folgen. Er hatte definitiv längere Beine als sie und sie musste jedes Mal zwei Schritte machen, wenn er nur einen tat. Plötzlich, ganz unerwartet, entstand ein Loch in ihrem Kopf. _Wo ist Draco? Wenn ihm etwas passiert! Wenn sein Vater hier ist! Verdammt, Hermine. Das kann dir doch egal sein. Er ist für mich gestorben. Was kümmert es mich, wenn er es wirklich heute tut?_

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie herein gekommen sind. Sie sind überall. Mindestens vierzig, wenn nicht mehr. Es wäre eigentlich ein Leichtes sie zu bekämpfen, wenn das Schloss nicht so voll wäre. Wenn sie Geiseln nehmen sind wir weitgehend machtlos. Hogwarts ist ein sicherer Ort, aber er entwickelt sich gerade zum Gefängnis. Die meisten der Flüchtlinge sind noch im Raum der Wünsche. Jedenfalls jene, die nicht kämpfen können oder sollen. Ich glaube, dass McGonagall aussucht, wer heraus darf. Sie können jedenfalls dort nicht gefunden werden. Du weißt ja, welchen Zweck der Raum erfüllt. Sein Eingang ist momentan von außen unsichtbar.", redete Harry hastig auf sie ein.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine im Ansatz verzweifelt. Langsam stieg Panik in ihr hoch, die sie krampfhaft niederzukämpfen versuchte. Ihr fehlte das Bewusstsein der sicheren Kontrolle über das Geschehen.

„Hier.", sagte Harry und drückte ihr die Karte in die Hand, „Du gehst dorthin. Siehst du die vielen Namen. Die jüngeren Schüler sind scheinbar in Panik geraten. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Die Lehrer haben größtenteils andere Probleme und ich war dir am nächsten als ich bemerkt habe, was passiert ist. Du suchst einen Raum in dem sie sicher sind. Bleib da, egal was passiert. Du wirst es auf der Karte sehen sollte euch Gefahr drohen. Du kennst die meisten Namen der Todesser, die im Schloss sind. Und jetzt geh."

„Viel Glück, Harry.", flüsterte sie.

„Viel Glück. Du kannst das. Du bist die beste Hexe die ich kenne.", erwiderte der Junge der Lebt und drückte seine Freundin einmal fest an sich. Dann verschwand er rennend in einem schwach beleuchteten Gang. Es war bereits Abend geworden und draußen dämmerte es. Hermine sah einen Moment gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Es schien ihr alles so friedlich. Dann besann sie sich und setzte sich ebenfalls im Laufschritt in Bewegung.

Schon drei Ecken weiter traf sie auf einen Haufen verängstigter Erstklässler. Sie wusste nicht woher sie das Selbstbewusstsein nahm, aber auf einmal hatte sie eine genaue Vorstellung von dem was zu tun war. Kontrolle über das Chaos erlangen. Eine ihrer Stärken.

„Ihr folgt mir. Keiner sagt etwas, es sei denn es ist eine Warnung vor einer real existierenden Gefahr. Sonst kein Wort, oder ich lasse euch genau an der Stelle festwachsen an der ihr die dummen Worte von euch gegeben habt. Tut genau das was ich euch sage und euch wird nichts passieren.", befahl sie und setzte sich sogleich wieder in Bewegung. Es bedurfte keines kontrollierenden Blickes um zu erkennen, dass die Jungen und Mädchen in diesem Moment wohl jedem Befehl von ihr gehorcht hätten. Es gab Hermine Stück für Stück ihr jetzt reichlich benötigtes Selbstvertrauen zurück. Ihr Blick war permanent auf die Karte des Rumtreibers gerichtet, es sei denn sie begegnete weiteren Schülern, die sich ihr ebenfalls ohne Wiederspruch anschlossen.

Während sie ging überlegte sie fieberhaft wo man so eine riesige Gruppe von Menschen verstecken könnte. Der Raum der Wünsche war nicht geeignet. Er war zu voll. Weder der Astronomieturm noch die Kerker stellten ein geeignetes Versteck da. Zu hoch und zu tief. Beides Orte, an denen man irgendwann zwangsläufig keinen Fluchtweg mehr hatte. Noch während sie überlegte trafen sie auf eine weitere kleine Gruppe von Schülern. Zwei Jungen, die sich über ein Mädchen beugten, dass auf dem Boden saß und zitterte.

„Was hat sie?", fragte Hermine halb sachlich, halb besorgt. _Hoffentlich keine ernsthaften Verletzungen. Darauf bin ich nicht vorbereitet. _

„Ich glaube sie steht unter Schock.", vermutete einer der Jungen. Er hatte strohblondes Haar und ängstliche, nervöse Augen.

Hermine beugte sich herunter und sprach das ebenfalls blonde Mädchen an: „Steh auf. Wir müssen hier weg." Es klang befehlender, als es eigentlich sollte. Hermine wusste schon als sie das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, dass sie es durch ihre drohende Stimme nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Sie lag richtig. Das Mädchen brach plötzlich in Tränen aus.

_Verdammter Mist. Hör auf zu flennen, dummes Gör. Das wird dich sicher auch nicht vor Voldemort retten. Er wird dich auslachen und dann zum Frühstück verspeisen. Ganz ruhig, Hermine. Versuch es eben auf die sanfte Tour. _

„Wie heißt du?", fragte sie also etwas behutsamer und strich der Kleinen dabei das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„L.. Leila.", stotterte sie.

„Steh bitte auf, Leila."

„Ich kann nicht. Meine Beine bewegen sich nicht.", rief sie erbärmlich. Ein genervter Blick über die Schulter zeigte Hermine, dass nun auch die anderen in Panik gerieten. _Dieses Kind wird uns noch alle umbringen!_

„Doch, du kannst. Ich helfe dir. Nimm meine Hand." Und tatsächlich brachte die Gryffindor das Mädchen (_Bestimmt Hufflepuff!_) dazu sich zu bewegen und schließlich aufzustehen.

„Ihr beide passt auf sie auf. Und jetzt kommt." Als sie sich schon wieder in Bewegung setzten realisierte Hermine, dass sie erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte.

Derweil hatte Harry den Eingangsbereich des Schlosses erreicht. Angespannt sah er sich um. Es schien niemand dort zu sein. _Das kann nicht sein. Dieses Schloss ist voller Menschen. Es müssen über Siebenhundert sein. Warum ist es hier menschenleer? _Doch dann nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Blitzartig wirbelte er herum. Aber es war kein Todesser. Es war Neville. Er lag mit einer Hälfte seines Körpers unter der Treppe. Deshalb hatte Harry ihn nicht sofort bemerkt.

„Neville!", rief er unnötigerweise aus und war mit zwei Sätzen bei ihm. Der rundgesichtige Junge wand sich unter Schmerzen deren Ursprung Harry nicht feststellen konnte. Sein Kopf ruckte eigentümlich hin und her. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und zeugten von stummem Entsetzen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry, doch er erhielt nur ein heisres Husten als Antwort. Harry keuchte auf, als er saß, was dabei zum Vorschein kam. Ein Schwall Blut quoll aus seinem Mund.

„Ich hole Hilfe.", versprach er hastig und wollte gerade aufspringen, als Neville etwas sagte: „Nich Arry. Inter dir." Ganz langsam sah er sich um. Hinter ihm stand eine hochgewachsene, füllige Gestalt, den Zauberstab direkt auf seinen schutzlosen Rücken gerichtet.

„Steh auf, Potter. Nur keine unvorsichtige Bewegung. Es könnte deine Letzte sein. Lass deinen Zauberstab fallen, oder ich töte ihn." Es war niemand anderes als Crabbes Vater. Harry kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut.

„Wirst du uns nicht sowieso töten?", fragte Harry kühn und ließ seinen Zauberstab zu Boden fallen. Umsichtig machte er einen Schritt auf den Feind zu und klemmte seinen Stab dadurch so unter seinen Fuß, dass er ihn festhalten konnte, sollte Crabbe ihn zu sich zaubern wollen. Anscheinend war dieser genauso dumm wie sein Sohn, denn er tat nichts, um diese Handlung zu verhindern.

„Nein. Heute ist dein Glückstag. Ich werde nur ihn töten und dich verschonen. Der Dunkle Lord wird dich selber zu Fall bringen wollen. Es wäre doch zu Schade, wenn du vorher ableben solltest. Dann wäre ja der ganze Spaß futsch."

„Nein wie schrecklich. Aber was ist, wenn ich lieber von dir getötet werden möchte?", fragte Harry und sah den Mann in der Maske herausfordernd an.

„Was? Bist du irgendwie gestört?", fragte dieser verwirrt. Harry sparte sich ein überlegenes, wenn auch verzweifeltes Lächeln. _Der ist ja genauso dumm wie sein Sohn. Nun ja. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, oder wie sagt man? Wenn ich ihn noch etwas länger in ein Gespräch verwickle wird er mutmaßlich an Altersschwäche sterben bevor er auch nur einen Finger rührt um mich umzulegen. _

Dummerweise hatte Harry nicht mit McNair gerechnet. Er erkannte den Todesser sofort an seinen eigentümlichen Gang, als er ebenfalls die Eingangshalle betrat. _Okay, das ist definitiv nicht gut. _Harry hatte nun das Gefühl einen Gegner zu haben, der keinesfalls zögerlich an das Projekt „Wie bringen wir am besten Harry Potter um?" rangehen würde.

Severus Snape verfluchte sich in dem Moment, da Harry dem Depp und dem Henker gegenüberstand (keine gute Kombination) und Hermine sich abmühte hysterische Kinder zur Ruhe zu bringen, obwohl sie sich am liebsten selbst im winzigsten Mäuseloch verkrochen und abgewartet hätte. _Ich hätte gehen müssen. Ich hätte gewusst, dass das passieren würde. _In der vorletzten Woche hatte Voldemort seine Anhänger zu sich gerufen, doch Snape war nicht erschienen, obwohl das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm intensiver war denn je.

Voldemort kannte die Gewohnheiten seines Jüngers, er würde sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht haben. Severus kam oft nicht um zu verhindern, dass Dumbledore bemerkte, dass er noch immer im Dienste des Dunklen Lords stand. _War denn das Treffen des Ordens so wichtig? Irgendetwas, dass ich nicht hätte verpassen dürfen? _Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen. Es war ein normales Treffen gewesen. _Was auch immer „normal" ist. _

Er befand sich in der Küche. _Beim Merlin, gibt es etwas Erniedrigenderes? Wohl kaum. Gut, Trelawneys Turmzimmer wäre schlimmer. Aber das hier macht definitiv einen guten zweiten Platz. _Es war nicht seine Idee gewesen, keinesfalls. Natürlich war es Dumbledore, der auf die geniale Idee kam. „Severus, man darf dich nicht sehen. Du bist offiziell nicht im Schloss. Kräuter Fortbildung oder irgendwas. Es kommt sonst möglicherweise zu komplizierten Situationen, du verstehst schon, was ich meine. Ich schlage vor, du versteckst dich in der Küche!"

_Geiler, genialer Plan! Alleine die Tatsache, dass ich mich verstecken muss ist schon das Allerletzte. _Natürlich war ihm klar, was der Schulleiter mit „komplizierten Situationen" meinte. Es war wirklich keine prickelnde Vorstellung sich zwischen einem Todesser und einem Mitglied von Dumbledores Armee entscheiden zu müssen. Wenn er in einer solchen Situation gegen den Todesser kämpfte, würde seine Tarnung vielleicht auffliegen. Der Dunkle Lord wäre bestimmt nicht davon angetan diesen Verrat zu bemerken. Er bewegte sich seit Jahren auf Messers Schneide. Mit etwas Glück würde ihm dieses Kunststück noch länger gelingen. Jedes Mitglied des Ordens kannte seinen Stellenwert. Sie wussten, dass sie es alleine ihm zu verdanken hatten, dass sie viele der geplanten Morde hatten verhindern können.

Natürlich hatte er versucht Dumbledore zu wiedersprechen.

„Ich kann ihnen sagen, dass ich es tun musste um den Schein zu wahren."

„Und wenn sie dir nicht glauben? Severus, du weißt, dass du auf dünnem Eis stehst. Lord Voldemort sieht dich nicht als so wertvoll für seine Sache an wie wir es tun. Du sagtest mir, er sei ungehalten, weil du ihm nicht genügend Informationen über mein Tun verschaffst. Mit der Zeit wird ihm auffallen, dass du nicht mehr auf seiner Seite stehst. Wir müssen es heraus zögern, oder hast du vor aufzugeben?"

„Nein."

_Wäre ich nur zu dem letzten Treffen gegangen. _

Hermine hatte derweil den perfekten Ort gefunden. Einen versteckten Raum, dessen Eingang sich hinter einer Skulptur aus Marmor befand. Mit ihr zusammen waren nun etwa Sechzig Erst - bis Drittklässler hier. Auf ihren Befehl hin waren sie still. Die meisten atmeten so flach, dass Hermine hoffte nicht auch noch mit der ein oder anderen Ohnmacht konfrontiert zu werden. Sie selbst wusste, dass im Moment keine Gefahr drohte. Die Karte zeigte ihr weit und breit keinen Namen, der für sie gleichbedeutend mit „Gefahr" war.

Sie stand am Eingang, den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben in der Hand und starrte auf das Stück Pergament. Sie entdeckte Ginny und Luna und einen Haufen Fünftklässler in dem Raum, in dem McGonagall gewöhnlich Verwandlungen unterrichtete. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen und streifte die Namen einiger Lehrer. Zu ihrer Beruhigung bewegten sich diese Punkte noch. Flitwick und Lupin kämpften anscheinend gerade gegen Goyle. Automatisch suchte sie die Karte nach Draco ab. Es fiel ihr erst auf, als sie seinen Namen schon gefunden hatte. _Hör auf dir Gedanken über ihn zu machen, Hermine! _

Sie zwang sich weiter zu machen. Auf einmal fiel ihr Blick auf den Namen „Severus Snape". Er ging anscheinend in der Küche auf und ab. _In der Küche? Was macht er denn da? Kochen? Himmel, Hermine! Hör auf so eine Scheiße zu denken. Du bist ja schlimmer als Luna. Ich sollte lieber nach Harry und Ron suchen. _

Das tat sie dann auch. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass Ron mit einigen Siebtklässlern aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Prof. Sprout oben auf dem Astronomieturm war. Nahe der Stelle an der ihre Professorin stand befand sich ein weiterer Punkt, der sich nicht bewegte. Hermines Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als ihr klar wurde, dass dies einer der Todesser gewesen sein musste. Auf einmal fiel Hermine etwas ein. _Vielleicht sind sie gar nicht hier um die Schule zu erobern, vielleicht suchen sie etwas anderes. Vielleicht suchen sie Jemanden! Wo ist Dumbledore?_

Hastig fuhr sie mit ihrem Blick über die Karte und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie entdeckte, dass er sich in einem der Kerker befand. Mitsamt eines weiteren Todessers und einigen Personen, die Hermine nicht kannte. Es schienen ihr einige der Flüchtlinge zu sein. _Dem Himmel sei dank. Wenn sie Dumbledore entführen würden wären wir am Ende. _Doch gerade als sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte traf ihr Blick den Eingangsbereich des Schlosses. Vier schwarze Punkte befanden sich dort. Vier Namen. McNair und Crabbe. Ihre Punkte bewegten sich langsam um den etwas kleineren Punkt, der „Harry Potter" hieß. Etwas abseits befand sich ein weiterer, der sich nicht bewegte. Neville!

Sie wollen nicht Dumbledore! Sie wollen Harry. Warum sonst ein solches Selbstmordkommando? Vierzig gegen über Siebenhundert. So ein Schwachsinn! Ich hätte es sehen müssen. Voldemort will Harry und wenn er Harry hat, dann hat er auch Dumbledore in der Hand. Ihre emotionale Bindung ist schon immer zu groß gewesen. Er wird ihn erpressen.

Kaum hatte sie die Tragweite ihrer Erkenntnis begriffen, da nahm sie auch schon drei Drittklässler zur Seite. Jeder von ihnen blickte so entschlossen, dass Hermine sie für geeignet hielt.

„Ich muss weg. Ihr bleibt genau hier stehen. Wenn jemand mit einer Maske herein kommt, dann wendet einen Zauber an, der die Person erstarren lässt. Und passt auf die Anderen auf. Die zweite Tür dieses Raumes führt auf einen Gang der in einen Raum mündet von dem aus man in die Kerker gelangt. Wenn ihr fliehen müsst, dann daher." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Die beiden Jungen und das Mädchen sahen ihr besorgt, aber gefasst hinterher, die Zauberstäbe gezückt und bereit sofort zuzuschlagen.

McNair starrte Harry hasserfüllt in die Augen. _Ich habe immer gedacht, es gäbe niemanden der Böser schauen kann als Snape._

„Wo ist sein Zauberstab, schnarrte er und befreite den Siebzehnjährigen Jungen für kurze Zeit von seinen Blick.

„Weg?", fragte Crabbe dümmlich. _Gott, lass Hirn vom Himmel fallen. Obwohl, besser nicht. _

„Ach halt die Schnauze! Potter, wo ist dein Zauberstab?" Die Stimme des Henkers war nun nicht mehr leise und forschend, sonder wütend. _Nicht nur mir geht Crabbe auf die Nerven. _

„Er hat ihn gegessen.", sagte Harry unschuldig und deutete anklagend auf Crabbe. McNair starrte Harry an und drehte ich dann mit einem Ruck zu den dicken Mann um, der einige Schritte hinter ihm stand. _Böser Fehler!_

Harry nutze den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor der Todesser antworten konnte. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hob er seinen Fuß an, ließ die Hand herunter schnellen und ergriff seinen Zauberstab.

„Bastard!", schrie McNair, als er bemerkte, was geschehen war. „Du glaubst du kannst mich an der Nase herum führen, oder?" Plötzlich erglomm auf Harrys Gesicht ein breites Grinsen.

„Richtig!"

„WAS?" Weiter kam der Mann in dem schwarzen Umhang nicht. Hermine, die hinter den beiden Männern erschienen war hatte „Stopur" gebrüllt und Crabbe war mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden geknallt.

Harry hatte keine Zeit seinen Triumph zu genießen, denn völlig unerwartet traf ihn McNairs Gegenschlag. Er taumelte zurück. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Magen und ergriff von dort aus Besitz von seinen ganzen Körper. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass man solchen Schmerz empfinden konnte. Seine Beine gaben nach und er sackte nicht weit von Neville zu Boden.

Wie in einem Traum nahm er war, wie Hermine aufschrie. Ganz langsam drehte der alte Mann sich um und hob seinen Stab erneut. Dann verlor Harry das Bewusstsein.

Hermine lief schnellen Schrittes neben dem Schulleiter her. Dumbledore hatte zwei Tragen gezaubert, die nun vor ihnen her schwebten. Darauf lagen Harry und Neville. Sie waren auf dem Weg in den Krakenflügel. Der Angriff war vorüber. Der Professor war wie fast immer im rechten Moment gekommen. In dem Moment, in dem Hermine geglaubt hatte, sie müsste sterben.

Aber sie waren ganz und gar nicht alleine. Hinter ihnen waren McGonagall, Lupin und Snape, ebenfalls bemüht jeweils zwei Tragen durch die engen Gänge zu manövrieren. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichten sie den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey erwartete sie bereits. Hermine wollte schon den Raum betreten, als die Krankenschwester sie zurück dränge. Weder Bitten noch Betteln noch Schreien hatte darauf einen noch so kleinen Einfluss.

Resigniert blieb Hermine vor der Tür stehen. Als diese sich schloss war es, als strömte ein so gewaltiger Schwall Emotionen auf sie ein, dass sie ihm nicht standhalten konnte. Mit einem Mal fing sie unkontrolliert an zu zittert. Es waren nicht nur die Hände oder die Beine, sondern ihr ganzer Körper. Kurze Zeit später war es so schnell vorbei wie es gekommen war.

Dann hieß es warten. Durch ein kleines Fenster konnte sie erkennen, dass die Sonne bereits vollkommen verschwunden war. Die schwarze Nacht starrte ihr entgegen.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür. Es war Snape, der bleich wie eh und je heraus trat. Eigentlich vermiet sie es gewöhnlich mit ihm außerhalb den Unterrichtes ein Wort zu wechseln, aber jetzt war ihr alles egal. Ihretwegen könnte er sie anschreien, demütigen und beleidigen, solange er ihr nur sagte, wie es Harry und Neville ging.

„Was ist mit ihnen? Was war das für ein Zauber?"

„Er bewirkt innere Verletzungen. Deshalb konnte man äußerlich keinen Schaden erkennen. Abgesehen davon, dass man danach beginnt Blut zu spucken.", beantwortete er ihre Frage mit eisiger Stimme.

„Und, werden sie wieder... ich meine, Madame Pomfrey..."

„Die Krakenschwester tut was sie kann. Sie sollten in ihren Turm gehen. Heute werden sie hier Nichts mehr erfahren."

„Aber...", wollte Hermine protestieren. Doch dann verstummte sie und drehte sich um. _Er hat ja Recht. Es bringt nichts, hier zu warten und noch selbst zusammen zu klappen. Ich muss es Ron sagen._

Hermine sah nicht wie Snape ihr hinter her blickte. _Gott, Hermine, es tut mir so leid.. _

Sie war viel zu sehr mit einem anderen Gedanken beschäftigt. Sie hatte sich dort unten in der Eingangshalle für einen Moment trotz ihres Zauberstabes völlig Schutzlos gefühlt. _Das muss aufhören. Ich brauche etwas, dass sicherer ist, als ein Zauberstab. _

**Fortsetzung folgt... **

Schreibt einer gestressten Schülerin doch ein Kommentar! Anya


	4. Kapitel Böse Männer, schöne Männer

**OIK **Gott, das tut mir voll leid, dass ich dir gar nichts mehr wegen den „unglücklichen Formulierungen" geschrieben habe. Gerade weil du mir drei (!) super lange Reviews geschrieben hast. Dafür erst mal ganz formell danke! Ich habe auch nur eine (gute) Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten: Stress (Klausuren, Erste-Hilfe-Kurs, allgemeine Hausaufgaben, nebenbei Storys für und auch noch dieser Essay Wettbewerb – Ah, Hilfe!). Jedenfalls zu deinen Reviews: Ich musste einfach Fudge sterben lassen. Bei ihm war die Fallhöhe so groß (typisches Merkmal des klassischen Dramas). Selbst uns liebe Charaktere wie Ron oder Lupin haben keine so hohe Fallhöhe wie Fudge. Ich fand das Draco immer mehr als Milchbubi dargestellt wurde (Angst im verbotenen Wald usw.) anstelle des Badboys der er doch eigentlich sein sollte, deshalb fand ich, dass die Tatsache das er sich gegen seinen Vater stellt ihm einen speziellen Charakter gibt und er nicht mehr einen bestimmten Typen von Mensch darstellt. Es unterstütz in irgendeiner Weise seine Persönlichkeit. Hm, interessanter Gedanke (Flüchtlinge im Vergleich mit Juden), aber ich dachte dabei mehr Menschen in einem Luftschutzbunker. (Vielleicht hat mich aber auch mein Unterbewusstsein inspiriert – ja, Geschichte LK, da merkt man es...) Oh, der Männerkatalog ist in keinem Fall nebensächlich (wirst du aber auch schon heraus gefunden haben ;-) Ja, Ginny ist mein eiskalter Engel. Ich finde die Rolle passt zu ihr. Sie verliert so ihre „Kleine Schwester von Ron" Rolle. (Außerdem wissen wir ja aus Band 5, dass sie die Typen wie Unterwäsche wechselt – gut nicht ganz so schlimm, aber ein Ansatz ist da) Vielleicht hat Snape ja seine Gründe den Übergriff von Hermine auf Draco nicht dem Schulleiter zu melden (und vielleicht hängt das mit der Äußerung am Ende des dritten Kapitels zusammen die euch alle so beschäftigt?). Die Story ist auf 15 Kapitel ausgelegt. Das Storyline ist bereits fertig. 

**Juleblume** Danke, viel Glück kann ich gebrauen. (Ein gut gemeinter Rat: Komme nie auf die Idee Russisch zu wählen. Nein, nein, tu es nicht!) Jedenfalls freue ich mich das es dir gefällt.

**Cyberrat **Ach, eine meiner treuesten Reviewerinnen. Ich bin immer wieder erfreut von dir zu hören. Fragen über Fragen und die Antworten findest du indem du weiter ließt!

**Minnie **Alle hassen und lieben Chliffhanger. (hihi – ich liebe es, sie zu schreiben) Warum bist du im Stress? Hoffe es geht alles glatt bei dir. Danke für dein Review trotz allem.

**Meta Capricorn** Ich liebe diesen Satz „Er hat ihn gegessen!" einfach seit ich in zu meiner Lehrerin sagen musste. Mein Tischnachbar hatte den Brief den sie einsammeln wollte zum Eigenschutz gegessen. ;-)

**Schreggi **Ich schreib ja schon. Bin momentan auch noch motiviert. Hoffe ich kann eure Erwartungen erfüllen.

**Jessy2104 **Hab ja schon was auch Sevs Sicht geschrieben, aber okay, es war wenig. In den nächsten Kapiteln kommt mehr.

**Achtung!**

Ich habe vergessen im ersten Kapitel etwas wichtiges zu erwähnen. Diese Geschichte beinhaltet **Charakter Death**. Wer damit nicht klar kommt sei gewarnt. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich niemanden ohne jeden Grund sterben lasse. Aber keine Panik. Es geschieht erst etwas dramatisches in Kapitel 9 und die Story hat potentiell 15 Kapitel. Aber jetzt viel Spaß! Anya

**Kapitel 4 – Böse Männer, schöne Männer**

Eine Woche war seit dem Angriff verstrichen. Eine Woche in der Hermine endlich gehandelt hatte. Das Resultat ihres Tun lag sorgfältig versteckt in einer Schachtel unter ihrem Bett. Harry und Neville befanden sich noch immer auf der Krankenstation. Mindestens einmal am Tag liefen Hermine und Ron hinauf und erkundigten sich, wie es um die Beiden stehe. Madame Pomfrey war blasser als sonst. Sie sagte zwar, sie müssten sich keine Sorgen machen, denn sie selbst hätte schon schlimmere Wunden geheilt, aber insgeheim glaubte Hermine ihr nicht recht. Es kam ihr vor, als würde man ihnen etwas verschweigen. Schweigen war in der letzten Zeit ohnehin das Gebot der Stunde.

Insgesamt hatten sie vier der Todesser gefangen nehmen können. Weniger als ursprünglich erwartet. Die anderen waren geflohen, als ihre eigentliche Mission gescheitert war. Dumbledore hatte McNair zwar mit einem Zauber getroffen, doch irgendwie hatte er es in den Kamin in der Halle geschafft. Mithilfe von Flohpulver war er entwischt. Es gab Gerüchte die Todesser wären auch mit Hilfe von Flohpulver ins Schloss gelangt, aber Hermine hielt das für Unfug. Sie glaubte an die Qualitäten von Voldemorts Männern und Frauen als Fluchbrecher. Crabbe hatte nach Hermines Zauber keine Chance mehr zur Flucht gehabt. Das Problem war, dass die vier Todesser nun in Hogwarts festgehalten wurden, denn Azkaban befand sich schon lange nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle des Zaubereiministeriums. Es war eine bedrohliche Vorstellung, auch wenn man ihre Zauberstäbe zerbrochen hatte. Es bestand ja die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort Hogwarts ein weiteres Mal angreifen würde um seine Jünger zu befreien. Ron hatte zwar gesagt, dass er wohl nicht so viel Wert auf Crabbe und Goyle legen würde, aber Hermine befürchtete, dass Ron sich dabei selbst nicht so sicher war.

Sie selbst hatte Draco seither konsequent ignoriert. Er hatte immer wieder versucht sie anzusprechen, aber seitdem Ron wusste, was er sich geleistet hatte war er wie ausgewechselt zu ihm. Er beschränkte sich nicht mehr auf kleine Sticheleien, sondern griff ihn verbal hart an und beschimpfte ihn, wenn er versuchte mit Hermine zu reden. Diese war dankbar darüber, denn es tat ihr jedes Mal weh, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war und aus traurigen grauen Augen zu ihr herüber starrte.

Ginny Weasley fühlte sich schlecht. Seit sie von dem Übergriff auf Harry erfahren hatte schlief sie nicht mehr gut. Sie hatte Träume in denen sie sah wie Hogwarts erneut angegriffen wurde. Jedes Mal ging sie durch einen Gang und plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Wenn sie sich dann umdrehte, und sie drehte sich jedes Mal um, dann stand Harry hinter ihr. Aber er war nicht mehr der Junge, den sie kannte, sondern eine blasse Gestalt mit schwarzen Höhlen anstelle von Augen aus denen dünne Rinnsale Blut flossen. Und wenn sie dann kaltes Entsetzen überkam, dann begann er zu lachen und verwandelte sich in Voldemort. In dem Augenblick wachte sie jedes Mal schweißgebadet auf.

Sie begann die Einsamkeit zu hassen. Früher hatte sie es geliebt manchmal völlig allein zu sein. Dann hatte sie ihren Gedanken nachgehen können, konnte träumen und Pläne schmieden. Aber jetzt machte es ihr Angst. Sie hatte Abends wenn sie durch das Schloss lief das Gefühl, jemand würde sie verfolgen. Ständig musste sie sich umdrehen, um zu kontrollieren ob wirklich niemand hinter ihr stand. Nachts in ihrem Bett wollte sie nicht einschlafen. Die einzigen Augenblicke in denen sie das Grauen vergessen konnte waren die in denen sie sich in Gesellschaft von Menschen befand, die redeten und lachten, als wäre nie etwas Schlimmes geschehen. Als wäre das gar nicht ihr Verstand, der in begann Streiche zu spielen, sondern allenfalls der eines Mädchens aus einem Buch, das sie irgendwann einmal gelesen hatte.

Heute war es besonders schlimm. Es war Samstag und die meisten Sechstklässler saßen an ihren Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny hätte sich gerne dazu gesetzt und mit einem von ihnen gesprochen, aber niemand schien im Moment Lust zu haben sie von den Dämonen in ihrem Kopf abzulenken. Schließlich sah sie ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie war fast eine Woche lang standhaft gewesen, hatte sich nur durch Freundinnen ablenken lassen, doch das hörte auf zu wirken. Sie brauchte etwas Stärkeres.

Ginny stand von ihrem einsamen Platz am leeren Kamin auf und kletterte durch das Porträtloch hinaus. Sie wusste genau, wo sie Ablenkung finden konnte. Nicht umsonst hatte sie ein Jahr lang die Männer der Schule genauestens studiert. In der Bibliothek wurde sie fündig. Justin saß an einem der Tische und schrieb mit gelangweilter Miene einen Satz aus einem staubigen Buch ab. Ginny lächelte siegesgewiss und setzte sich neben ihn. Er sah auf und erwiderte ihren freundlichen Blick.

„Hey, hast du mich gesucht?"

„Ja. Kommst du?"

„Ja. Ich bringe nur eben das Buch zurück."

„Schön, ich warte vorne auf dich."

* * *

Justin kannte Ginnys Art mit Jungen umzugehen nur zu gut. Es gefiel ihm, dass sie sich nahm was sie wollte. Noch mehr gefiel ihm gerade jetzt die Aussicht auf ihren Hintern. Abgesehen davon war sie eine Frau, die wusste was Männer wollten. Es bestand ein nettes kleines Arrangement zwischen ihnen. Es basierte ausschließlich auf gegenseitiger Achtung und Sympathie.

Er gab der Bibliothekarin das öde Buch zurück und folgte Ginny auf dem Flur hinaus. Er war menschenleer. Das Mädchen blieb stehen, drehte sich um und grinste Justin an. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr, fasste sie an den Hüften und schob sie gegen die Wand. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie schon gierig ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst.

* * *

Ginny stöhnte leise auf. Kein Gedanke an ihre Träume, keine Angst, nur das ganz und gar berauschende Gefühl beginnender Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen. _Ja, verdammte scheiße, er ist ein Hufflepuff, aber er küsst fantastisch._

Justin hatte ungehemmt begonnen unter ihrer Bluse ihre Brüste zu streicheln. Ginny fühlte seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch. Es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass genau sie es war, die das in ihm auslöste. Es war eine ganz besondere Art von Macht.

Gerade als sie ihn von sich schieben wollte um einen Ortswechsel möglich zu machen hörte sie eine eisige, todesgleiche Stimme. Justin erstarrte auf der Stelle, seine Hand immer noch auf ihrer rechten Brust.

„Ms Weasley, Mr. Finch-Flechley, würden sie mir bitte erklären was sie DA tun?"

Mit einem Ruck lösten die beiden sich voneinander und starrten Snape entsetzt an. Jegliche Erregung war sofort verschwunden.

„Wir haben nur...", setzte Justin an.

„Bitte verschonen sie mich mit Details. Ich weiß genau was sie wollten.", wetterte Snape und schaute böse von einem zum anderen.

„Das macht 100 Punkte Abzug für ungehöriges Verhalten in einem öffentlichen Durchgang. 100 Punkte für jeden."

„Was? 100 Punkte! Dafür?", kreischte Ginny entsetzt auf. _Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Als er Luna mal mit Ron erwischt hat, hat er ihnen nur zwanzig Punkte abgezogen, obwohl er beide auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann. _

„Ja, sie haben mich richtig verstanden. Wenn sie allerdings weiter so schreien, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen die Zahl zu verdoppeln wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses und Störung der Nachmittagsruhe."

„Nachmittagsruhe? Hier ist weit und breit niemand den wir gestört haben könnten!" _Der Mann ist wahnsinnig. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er ist total irre! Nachmittagsruhe! Das hat er sich doch gerade ausgedacht, der Arsch!_

„Noch mal zwanzig Punkte Abzug und jetzt verschwinden sie kleines Flittchen bevor ich mich vergesse.", brüllte Snape sie an. Justin ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, schnappte sich Ginnys Hand und zerrte sie davon. Er hatte kurze Zeit das Gefühl, sie würde ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer sonst die Augen auskratzen. Den ganzen Weg den Flur hinunter murmelte sie vor sich hin: „Na warte... du wirst dich noch wundern... Rache ist süß."

„Was willst du denn machen?", fragte Justin skeptisch, „Ihn solange mit Wattekügelchen bewerfen bis er blutet?"

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig. Er wird schon noch sehen, dass es keine gute Idee war sich mit mir anzulegen."

„Manchmal machst du mir Angst, Ginny."

„Angst ist eine Form von Macht und genau damit werde ich Snape drankriegen.", meinte die Rothaarige mit einem gehässigen Lächeln.

* * *

Hermine lag ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett und las als Ginny laut polternd herein stürmte. Langsam richtete sich die Schulsprecherin auf und sah gleich, dass ihre Freundin innerlich vor Wut kochte.

„Oje, was ist passiert?", fragte sie sofort als Ginny mit in die Seiten gestützten Händen vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Snape!" Sie sagte das so, als würde sie gleich brechen müssen.

„Was hat er jetzt wieder getan?"

„Gryffindor hat gerade 120 Punkte wegen ihm verloren!"

„Du meinst wegen dir?", schlug Hermine vor. Ihr schien Ginnys Formulierung wie eine leichte Verzerrung der Tatsachen, denn irgendetwas musste sie ja getan haben. Sie hieß ja nicht Harry Potter und musste deshalb nicht nur wegen ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit Angst vor Punktabzügen bei den Meister der Zaubertränke haben.

„Was auch immer. Ich habe nur ein bisschen mit Justin auf dem Flur rumgeknutscht und dann ist Snape gekommen und hat gemeint, das sei Erregung von öffentlichem Ärgernis und Ruhestörung oder so was. Ich meine wir waren völlig alleine auf dem Flur. Zwanzig Punkte hätten doch gereicht. Ich weiß nicht was mit dem in letzter Zeit los ist, aber er verliert völlig den Bezug zur Realität. 120 Punkte! Das ist eine Unverschämtheit!"

„Stimmt, 120 Punkte sind wirklich etwas übertrieben.", merkte Hermine an, sah aber sofort, dass ihre Freundin mit dieser Äußerung gar nicht zufrieden war.

„Er hat mich ein Flittchen genannt!"

„Nicht wirklich?"

„Nein, das denke ich jetzt mir nur aus. Natürlich wirklich!"

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Woher weiß du, dass ich was machen will?"

„Ginny, ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Den hast du nur drauf, wenn du dich an jemandem rächen willst."

„Du kennst mich zu gut. Du hast recht. Ich will mich an Snape rächen und zwar so, dass er es nie wieder wagen wird mich als Flittchen zu bezeichnen oder mir Punkte abzuziehen."

„Und wie willst du das machen?"

„Da kommst du ins Spiel!"

Hermine sah Ginny einen kurzen Moment verständnislos an, dann begriff sie.

„Nein. Das tue ich nicht! Nicht mit Snape!"

„Und warum nicht?"

„Hallo? Geht's dir gut? Ich meine wir sprechen hier über Snape. Der bleiche, vogelscheuchenartige, fiese Snape mit den fettigsten Haare die es gibt. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht..."

„Es ist die perfekte Rache Hermine. Er ist genau das was du brauchst um Draco fertig zu machen."

„Ja, schon... aber..."

„Kein aber. Ich wollte schon immer einige der Lehrer in meine Kartei aufnehmen. Manchmal kommen wirklich Schülerinnen aus Slytherin zu mir, die Snape allen ernstes anziehend finden."

„Dann frag doch eine von denen!"

„Hermine, die sind alle unter Sechzehn. Das kann ich doch nicht machen."

„Ach und bei mir hast du keine Skrupel?"

„Nein."

„Äh..."

„Hermine, du bist hübsch, du bist sexy, du bist von deinem Freund verlassen worden und du willst ihm weh tun. Stell dir vor: Es darf natürlich niemand wissen, dass es Snape ist, aber allein die Tatsache, dass Draco irgendwann einen der Slytherins verdächtigen wird. Das ist besser als alles Andere. Malfoy wird nicht länger denken, dass du ihn so sehr geliebt hast, dass du trotz seines Hauses mit ihm zusammen warst. Wenn du mit einem anderen Slytherin etwas anfängt, dann wird er aufhören sich einzubilden er sei etwas Besonderes."

Hermine schwieg eine Weile und dachte darüber nach. Ginny hatte Recht. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein hochnäsiges Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Ihre Freundin deutete dies offenbar als Zusage.

„Toll! Du kannst gleich morgen anfangen. Ich gebe dir einen Bogen zum ausfüllen."

„Ähm, Ginny. Da wäre noch eine Sache."

„Ja?"

„Wie soll ich das anstellen?" Jetzt sah die Sechstklässlerin überrascht aus.

„Oh, da habe ich noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht."

„Du bist mir auch ein Held. Meinst du Snape springt mich einfach so an, wenn ich ein wenig mit meinem Hintern wackle?", fragte Hermine augenverdrehend.

„Ich gebe zu, mein Plan hat einige Schönheitsfehler."

„Einige?"

„Ja, schon gut. Lass mich kurz darüber nachdenken... Pass auf, du handelst dir Nachsitzen bei ihm ein und dann kommt erst die Sache mit dem Hinternwackeln. Was hältst du davon?"

„Gar Nichts."

„Also abgemacht!"

Hermine sah Ginny kopfschüttelt hinterher. Es war ihr ein Rätsel wie ihre Freundin es immer wieder schaffte sie von den dümmsten Ideen zu überzeugen und sie dann auch noch perfekt umzusetzen. Nur deshalb hatte sie letztendlich nachgegeben: Sie wusste, dass die Sachen, die Ginny sich in den Kopf setze auch irgendwie funktionieren würden.

* * *

Am Montag war Hermine aufgeregter als sonst, wenn sie in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke hatte. Sie hatte keine Angst, war aber nervös. Möglichst gelassen betrat sie den Kerker, schmiss ihre Tasche etwas überschwänglich auf den Boden und setzte sich. Ein wenig später rauschte Snape auch schon herein. Er war wie immer schwarz gekleidet und ungesund bleich, aber heute betrachtete Hermine ihn näher.

Er ist einen Kopf größer als ich, das ist schon mal gut. Schlank, hat bestimmt keinen Bierbauch oder irgendwas Ekelhaftes. Eigentlich ganz passable Zähne, schmaler Mund. Na ja, die Nase ist zwar etwas groß, aber das gibt ihm etwas Individuelles. Eigentlich ist er nicht hässlich, ehr interessant. Eine Herausforderung. Gott, ist das komisch so über ihn zu denken. Vielleicht sollte ich Ginny sagen, dass die ganze Sache eine Schnapsidee war.

Während Hermine noch so vor sich hin gestarrt hatte war an der Tafel das Rezept der Stunde erschienen. Also begann sie die benötigten Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Die erste Hälfe des Unterrichtes verlief ohne größere Zwischenfälle.

„Und jetzt beschreibt mal euren Trank!", forderte Snape sie zwischendurch auf.

Blaise, der vor Hermine saß beugte sich vor, starrte einen Augenblick in seinen Kessel und sagte dann grinsend: „Ja, scheiße!" Snape wies ihn kurz und heftig zurecht, zog aber wie immer keine Punkte von Slytherin ab und Hermine kicherte in sich hinein. Manchmal war Blaise einfach großartig. _Vielleicht ist er ein besserer Freund als Liebhaber. Jedenfalls im Hinblick auf etwas Langfristiges. _

Als ihr eigener Trank schon fast die richtige Farbe angenommen hatte geschah es. Pansy Parkinson ging an ihr vorbei als sie gerade einige Spinnenbeine in das Gebräu geben wollte und stieß Hermines Arm an. Das ganze Schälchen platschte in den Kessel. Innerhalb von drei Sekunden begannen in ihrem Kessel kleine Explosionen stattzufinden. Zwei Sekunden später stand Snape vor ihr und schrie sie an: „Verdammt! Was tun sie denn da? Sie haben ihren Trank ruiniert."

„Ich habe doch gar nicht..."

„Sie haben mindestens Fünfzig Gramm Spinnenbeine hinein gekippt!"

„Aber ich kann nichts dafür, Pansy war..."

„Natürlich. Es waren hinterher immer die anderen. Solche Ausreden kenne ich zur Genüge. 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und eine Woche Nachsitzen ab heute Abend, acht Uhr in meinem Büro."

Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern als ihr ein Licht aufging. Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder und nickte gespielt demütig. Der Gedanke Ginny zu sagen, dass sie es doch nicht tun würde war dahin. _Severus Snape, du hast dir gerade dein eigenes Grab geschaufelt!

* * *

_

Pünktlich um Acht stand Hermine vor Snapes Bürotür und klopfte. Sie öffnete sich von selbst und das Mädchen trat selbstbewusst ein. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch, blickte kurz hoch, wollte sich schon wieder seinem Buch zuwenden als er innehielt. Hermine quittierte das mit eine gehässigen Lächeln. _Du bist so was von fällig!_ Sie persönlich war äußerst zufrieden mit ihrer Erscheinung. Ginny war es ebenso gegangen. Sie trug ein rotes Top mit einem Ausschnitt der verboten gehörte und den normalen schwarzen Sommerfaltenrock der Schulrobe, allerdings ohne Strumpfhose darunter, flache, sportliche Schuhe von der Sorte „Ich bin ein versautes kleines Schulmädchen".

„Würden sie so freundlich sein und mir erklären, was sie da anhaben? Warum tragen sie nicht ihre Schuluniform?", fragte Snape kalt. Hermine stieß innerlich einen triumphierenden Schrei aus. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er einen Kommentar über ihre Klamotten machen würde. _Das fängt ja gut an._

„Ein Shirt und einen Rock, wie sie bemerkt haben dürften. Es ist im Übrigen erlaubt außerhalb des Unterrichtes etwas anderes als di Schulrobe zu tragen. Außerdem wird es langsam Sommer und hier ist es auch nicht gerade kühl. Aber wenn es sie stört können sie beides wegzaubern." Hermine hätte fast laut losgelacht, als sie genüsslich beobachtete wie für einen Moment jegliche Fassung von ihm abfiel. Leider fing er sich viel zu schnell wieder.

„Sortieren sie die nach dem Alphabet.", wies er sie an und deutete auf eine überdimensionale Kiste voller Bücher. „Nach Titel, nicht nach Autor."

* * *

_Himmel, diese Frau macht mich noch mal wahnsinnig. Ich muss aufhören sie anzustarren. Musste sie denn unbedingt dieses Oberteil anziehen. Nicht in ihren Ausschnitt schauen. Guck auf dein Buch, Severus. _Mit höchster Willensanstrengung richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Zeilen über Einhörner. Doch wenn er geglaubt hatte sich so ablenken zu können, dann hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. Sie war nicht nur in seinem Büro, sie war auch in seinem Kopf, obwohl er sie nicht mehr an sah.

Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. Perfekte, volle Brüste, flacher Bauch und das süßeste Lächeln der Erde. Sie begann sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. _Stop! Das geht zu weit. Wie weit ist es mit mir gekommen, wenn ich schon meine Schülerinnen geistig ausziehe? _Dann korrigierte er seine eigenen Gedanken. _Wenn ich Hermine geistig ausziehe, denn gib es zu Severus, sie ist das Mädchen an das du denkst wenn du nachts einsam in deinem Bett liegst. Sie ist die Frau, die du im Unterricht besonders intensiv beobachtest. Die, die du anschreist, weil dich ihre bloße Anwesenheit erregt. Alles was sie tut. Ihre Bewegungen, ihre Hände, ihr Körper. _

Er seufzte innerlich auf und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, was unweigerlich damit verbunden war, dass er aufblickte. Keine besonders intelligente Idee. Sie hatte sich genau in dem Moment nach vorne gebeugt und gewährte ihm so einen ganz besonderen Einblick. Severus tat das Einzige was er in solchen Momenten tun konnte. Er keifte sie an: „Beeilen sie sich gefälligst. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein die Bücher zu sortieren!" Dann blickte er schnell wieder auf sein Buch. Nicht, das er darin gelesen hätte, aber er konnte wenigstens so tun. Er war froh, dass er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sie nicht sehen konnte, dass sich ganz deutlich eine Beule in seiner Hose gebildet hatte.

Als sie endlich fertig war schickte er sie sofort hinaus. _Ich überleb das nicht. Wenn das so weiter geht sterbe ich wahrscheinlich an Blutverlust im Gehirn.

* * *

_

Hermine war indes weitgehend zufrieden mit der ersten Phase ihrer Mission. Zwar hatte Snape nicht viel gesprochen und die meiste Zeit auf sein Buch gestarrt, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht eine Zeile gelesen hatte, denn seine Augen hatten sich kein Stück bewegt wann immer sie ihm einen kontrollierenden Blick zuwarf. Den größte Triumph hatte sie gespürt als er einmal aufgesehen hatte und ihr direkt in den Ausschnitt schauen konnte. Zwar hatte er sie kurz danach angeschrieen, aber Hermine hatte sein Zögern deutlich wahrgenommen.

Sie machte sich direkt auf den Weg in ihre Räumlichkeiten, allerdings nicht ohne dabei an die vergangenen Stunden zu denken. _Irgendwie macht es Spaß. Ein ähnliches Gefühl wie das über eine Slytherin zu lästern im Beisein der eigenen Freundinnen. Snape hat es verdient. Selbst schuld. Ich werde ihm noch zeigen, wie hier die Macht verteilt ist. _

**Fortsetzung folgt... **


	5. Kapitel Ginnys Institut

**Juleblume **Spanisch ist gut. Ich hoffe du konntest die Wartezeit ertragen und bist genauso angetan vom neuen Chap!

**Cyberrat **Ja, du wirst noch einiges über Sev erfahren. Und in diesem Chap geht es schon heiß her.

**Minnie** Tut mir leid, das ich dich stresse. Ich hoffe dieses Chap hilft bei der Bewältigung! Danke für dein nettes Review.

**Jessy2104** ich weiß nicht, ob lustig der richtige Ausdruck ist. Ich habe im Moment einen Hang zum Dramatischen.

**Meta Capricorn** Du wirst bald Antworten auf deine Fragen bekommen, verlass dich darauf.

**Crimegirl **Danke für die Komplimente. Hoffentlich kannst du so auch weiterhin von mir sprechen.

**Loki Slytherin** Auch Gryffindors können richtig böse sein und es macht mir Spaß diese Tatsache zu zelebrieren.

**Nicky **Thank you! Solche Reviews bauen einen echt auf.

Dieses Kapitel kommt schon am Mittwochabend, weil ich morgen ziemlich zugeplant bin und befürchte, dass ich keine Zeit zum hochladen haben würde. Viel Spaß damit und vergesst das Review nicht. ;-)) Anya

**Kapitel 5 – Ginnys Institut für das männliche Innenleben **

Am nächsten Abend saß Hermine vor ihrem Nachsitzen zusammen mit Ginny in der Bibliothek. Um diese Zeit wie gewöhnlich ein angenehm ruhiger Ort. Die Rothaarige saugte begierig jede von Snapes Regungen in sich auf von denen Hermine ihr berichtete. Sie hatte ein diebisches Vergnügen an der Tatsache, dass Hermines Outfit Snape so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

„Das ist großartig, Hermine! Ich gebe ihm höchstens noch vier Tage. Wenn ich dich heute so ansehe, dann vielleicht auch nur noch drei.", meinte Ginny vergnügte und beäugte Hermine noch einmal begutachtend. Heute trug sie ein dunkelblaues Top und eine extrem gut sitzende Jeans. Der Clou an der Sache war, dass man genau erkennen konnte, dass sie darunter keine Unterwäsche trug, denn anderenfalls hätte sich bei der engen Hose eine Linie abgezeichnet. Wieder eine Eigenkreation von Ginny mit der sie Oliver Wood ins Bett gekriegt hatte als sie ihn zufällig in den Ferien wieder getroffen hatte. _Hormone waren bei Männern schon immer stärker als der Verstand. Und Frauen müssen nur erkennen, dass genau das ihre Waffe ist. _

„Meinst du nicht, dass das für das zweite Mal etwas übertrieben ist? Ich dachte wir wollten uns jedes Mal steigern. Was soll ich denn dann morgen anziehen? Minirock ohne Höschen?", fragte Hermine skeptisch. Es war ein komisches Gefühl so durch die Gegend zu laufen. Sie fühlte sich weitgehend nackt (was sie ja auch irgendwie war) und war nur froh, dass die meisten Schüler sich im Moment in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhielten.

„Exakt!", strahlte Ginny. Anscheinend freute sie sich über Hermines rasche Auffassungsgabe.

„Das meist du nicht ernst?" Jetzt war sie doch ein wenig entgeistert.

„Und ob ich das ernst meine, Süße! Es ist schon kurz vor acht. Zeigt mir dein flirt – Lächeln!"

Hermine grinste grimmig. Langsam kam sie sich ein wenig albern vor. Aber Ginny ließ nicht locker bis sie mit dem Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin zufrieden war.

„Yeah! Das ist es. Wenn ich ein Mann wäre würde ich sofort über dich herfallen!"

Nachdem Hermine gegangen war machte Ginny sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. _Hermine, du weißt gar nicht wie einfach Snape es dir machen wird. Jeder Mensch braucht etwas das ihn füllt und ich glaube kam das Snape sein Spiondasein als die Erfüllung aller seiner Wünsche betrachtet. _

* * *

Severus Snape saß wie gewöhnlich um diese Urzeit an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Hausaufgaben. Gewöhnlich pflegte er dabei lauthals zu fluchen, doch heute war er so wenig bei der Sache, dass er nicht mal einen Tobsuchtsanfall über den Aufsatz von Colin Creevy bekam, der nun wirklich Nevilles Dummheit Konkurrenz machte. Seine Gedanken waren bei einem anderen Schüler, genauer gesagt bei einer Schülerin. Siebter Jahrgang, braune Locken, kluger Kopf, Schulsprecherin... _heißer Körper. _Eben Hermine Granger.

Er hatte den ganzen Tag über überlegt ob er sie nicht für den Rest der Woche lieber zu Filch schicken sollte. Dort würde sie zweifelsohne die Strafe erhalten die sie verdient hatte und wahrscheinlich noch mehr als das. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht zu einer klaren Entscheidung durchringen. _Und du weißt auch genau warum! Weil du sie sehen willst. Du willst doch, dass sie auf diese grauenvoll erregende Weise durch dein Büro spaziert, du willst ihr dabei zusehen, du willst dir vorstellen, dass sie zu dir herüber kommt und du ihre Brüste berühren darfst, ihren Bauch und alles was darunter liegt. Verdammt!_

Allein der kurze Gedanke an sie hatte ihn erregt. Es war kaum zum aushalten. Heftig schüttelte er seinen Kopf und starrte böse hinunter auf Ginny Weasleys ordentlich gesetzte Schrift. Als es plötzlich klopfte fuhr er ganz gegen seine Art heftig zusammen. Er wusste genau wer das nur sein konnte: Hermine... Ms Granger. Wie immer pünktlich, wie immer perfekt und wie immer... _ohne Unterwäsche? Das halt ich nicht aus! Bitte Voldemort, greif doch jetzt das Schloss an. Reiß es meinetwegen nieder. Mach was du willst, nur schaff diese Frau hier weg. Wenn das so weiter geht, dann... lieber nicht darüber nachdenken! Beruhig dich, Severus. _

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte Snape sich wieder gefasst und teilte ihr in der Hoffnung sie habe sein Entsetzen nicht bemerkt die Aufgabe der folgenden Stunden mit: „Sie beginnen heute den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Alles was sie benötigen finden sie im rechten Schrank. Das Rezept befindet sich in diesem Buch." Mit der Hand wies er auf ein praktisches Stehpult. Er konnte sehen das sie nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Seite warf und mit ungewöhnlicher Leichtigkeit begann die ersten Zutaten zusammen zu tragen. Wäre er nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen mit seinem Verstand gegen seinen Körper anzukämpfen hätte er sich vielleicht darüber gewundert.

* * *

Hermine fühlte sich an diesem Abend anders als am gestrigen Tag. Vielleicht hing es damit zusammen, dass sie sich durch ihren Aufzug ihm merkwürdig ausgeliefert und doch gleichzeitig überlegen fühlte. Ginny hatte mal gesagt: _Snape ist auch nur ein Mann. Wenn du ihn im Unterricht schimpfen siehst und plötzlich Angst vor ihm hast, dann musst du dir nur klar machen, dass er wenn er nachts in seinem Bett liegt sich genauso selbstbefriedigt wie jeder Junge ab einem gewissen Alter es tut. In gewisser Weise ist es ein Gedanke, der einen dazu bring ihn zu verabscheuen, weil man gar nicht wissen will woran er dabei denkt (man könnte es ja selbst sein). Andererseits nimmt es, mir zu mindestens, jegliche Angst vor ihm, weil mir bewusst wird, dass er gar nicht soviel Macht hat wie er vorgibt zu haben. Wahre Macht hat nur jener der neben den Anderen auch sich selbst beherrschen kann. _

Oh, ja, sie würde ihn bekommen und sie würde es genießen ihn zu besitzen. Langsam begann Hermine zu begreifen, was Ginny dazu brachte Männer zu katalogisieren und sie benutzen. Auf einmal gefiel ihr der Gedanke, dass sie Snape womöglich gerade dazu brachte Dinge zu denken für die man ihn aus Hogwarts rauswerfen musste. Es machte ihr nicht nur Spaß, es erregte sie geradezu. Kein Gedanke mehr an Formulierungen wie „Die große Liebe" und „Sex ist nur mit Liebe schön". Kein Gedanke an Draco. Sex war Macht. Sie konnte Macht über Snape ausüben gerade weil er mit ihr schlafen wollte. Mit einem Mal war sie sich zu Hundert Prozent sicher, dass ihr Zaubertränkemeister nur darauf wartete das sie über ihn her fiel.

_Aber wer wird denn voreilig sein. Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude. Wenn er mich will, dann muss er selbst den ersten Schritt machen. Er soll ja nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass ich ihm auch nur einen winzigen Teil der Macht die ich über ihn habe abgeben werde, damit er sich gegen mich verwenden kann.

* * *

_

Am nächsten Morgen verlebte Hermine trotz ihrer neuen Erkenntnisse einen relativ normalen Schultag. Normal bis zum Mittagessen, das heißt genauer bis nach dem Mittag essen. Sie war etwas zu spät gekommen und verließ die große Halle als die meisten Schüler schon wieder verschwunden waren. Als sie gerade die erste Stufe der Treppe betreten wollte erschallte eine wohl bekannte Stimm hinter ihr.

„Hermine, bleib bitte nur für einen Moment stehen. Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Was genau willst du von mir, Malfoy?" Hermines Stimme war eisig, aber gleichzeitig gab es ihr einen ungeheuren Stich in die Seite als sie ihn ansah. Jedes gute Gefühl das sie Aufgrund ihres geheimen Triumphes über Snape gehabt hatte war aus ihrem Kopf und ihrem Körper verschwunden. Sie fühlte sie kraft - und hilflos.

„Ich will in Ruhe mit dir sprechen, wenn Weasley und Potter dich einen Augenblick mal nicht bewachen."

„So? Und was willst du mir mitteilen was ich noch nicht weiß?", zischte sie ihn an. W_arum kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er soll weggehen. Er macht mich krank. Ich ertrag ihn nicht. Seine Nähe... _

„Ich will dir sagen, dass ich nichts dafür kann. Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit versucht es dir zu sagen, aber du wolltest mir nicht zuhören."

„Und ich will dir auch jetzt noch nicht zuhören und deshalb gehe ich jetzt.", sagte die junge Frau, drehte sich um und rannte fast auf die Treppe zu.

„Hermine, sie hat mich vergiftet!" Die Angesprochene hielt mitten im Schritt inne und drehte sich langsam um. Hoffnungsvoll blickte der blonde Slytherin zu ihr hoch.

„Ach, und womit, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Gott, Malfoy, etwas Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen, oder? Das soll ich dir glauben? Warum?"

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Wir..."

„Nein, die Wahrheit ist, dass es kein wir mehr zwischen uns gibt. Und das ist weder meine, noch Hannahs Schuld." Mit diesem Worten wirbelte sie erneut herum und verschwand.

* * *

Obwohl Hermine Draco nicht glauben konnte ließ sie der Gedanke nicht los, es könnte doch etwas Wahres an seinen Worten sein. Als sie es irgendwann nicht mehr aushielt ging sie in der großen Pause zu Hannah und bat sie mit ihr ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zu führen. Die Blonde stimmte zu.

„Hermine, ich habe schon darauf gewartet das du zu mir kommst. Es tut mir alles so entsetzlich leid.", begann das Mädchen und sah Hermine dabei aus so großen Augen an, dass diese gar nicht anders konnte als ihr zu glauben.

„Du musst mich verstehen. Ich war verliebt in Draco. Er hat mir versprochen mit dir Schluss zu machen. Ich dachte er hält sein Versprechen. Sonst hätte ich es doch nie soweit kommen lassen."

„Er behauptet du hättest ihn vergiftet."

„Was? Das kann er nicht ernst meinen. Ich hätte das nie getan. Warum auch, er kam ja freiwillig zu mir."

„Versprichst du mir, dass das und nichts anderes die Wahrheit ist?"

„Ich verspreche es dir bei allem was mir heilig ist und ich hoffe du bist mir nicht allzu böse und wirst weiterhin mit mir sprechen." Jetzt lächelte Hannah Hermine an und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Ohne nachzudenken ergriff die Braunhaarige sie. _Ginny sagt manchmal, dass es zwischen Frauen ein Bündnis gibt. Ein gemeinsames Bündnis gegen die Männer und das was sie den Frauen antaten. Vielleicht stimmt das.

* * *

_

Der dritte Abend. Heute war Hermine entschlossen. Sie wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Sie brauchte eine Ablenkung und wusste, dass sie bei Snape genau das finden würde was sie wollte. Einen Abend ohne jeden Schmerz, aber mit beginnender Rache. Sie befolgte Ginnys Rat. Tatsächlich trug sie heute zwar unter ihren Top wieder einen BH, weil sie fand, dass rote Spitze bestimmt gut auf Snape wirken würde, und einen schwarzen Faltenrock, kein Slip. Das war ihr Tag und sie würde es genießen. Zweifellos erregte sie der Gedanke. Es war merkwürdig und neu, aber unglaublich gut. Vorsorglich hatte sie einen Verhütungszauber gesprochen und war bereit für alles was da kommen sollte.

Sie weidete sich an Snapes Blick als sie den Raum betrat. _Du weißt es noch nicht, aber heute Abend werden deine wildesten Träume und Fantasien wahr. Sex mit einer Schülerin, gehört dieser Gedanke auch zum pädagogischen Eros? Was auch immer, du wirst dich noch wundern was aus dem kleinen Mädchen Hermine Granger geworden ist. _

Sie hatte eine genaue Vorstellung davon, was sie tun musste, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Phase Eins war verhältnismäßig einfach im Hinblick auf die Durchführung. Es war das Ritual das sie schon seit dem ersten Tag ihrer Strafe vollführte. Phase Zwei war dagegen schwieriger. Es war Präzisionsarbeit. Aber Hermine Granger wäre nicht sie selbst, wenn das ein Problem für sie dargestellt hätte.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, Prof. Snape, aber ich habe hier ein kleines Problem. Wären Sie so nett und würden sich das mal ansehen." _Himmel, Hermine, rutsch nicht auf deiner eigenen Schleimspur aus. Aber er soll denken, dass er Kontrolle über mich hat. Jedenfalls solange bis ich ihm zeige, wer hier das Recht hat Befehle zu erteilen. _

Snape stand wiederwillig von seinem Schreibtisch auf, den Umhang eng vor der Brust zusammengezogen und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Hermine zu.

„Was ist denn, Ms Granger? Ich kann nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen.", knurrte er böse. _Noch ein kleines Stückchen, Severus, dann wirst du sehen was ich gemeint habe. _Hermine grinste unauffällig, aber siegesgewiss.

„Vielleicht müssten Sie sich die ganze Sache aus meiner Perspektive ansehen.", schlug sie mit der unschuldigsten Stimme zu, die sie zustande brachte. Snape trat hinter sie. _Volltreffer, Baby!

* * *

_

_Was will dieses kleine Biest von mir?_ Einige Momente später beantwortete sie ihm seine Frage. Er hatte dicht hinter ihr gestanden und über ihre Schulter in den Kessel gespäht. Es war alles vollkommen normal. Dann spielte Hermine ihren Trumpf aus. Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts. Severus stöhnte auf. Hermine lachte leise. Er hatte seinen Umhang los gelassen und ihr Hintern passte sich ihm genau an. Zweifellos würde sie fühlen, dass er erregt war. _Ich muss mich bewegen, ich muss weg von ihr!_ Doch er konnte nicht. Stattdessen ergriff nun Hermine das Wort.

„Ist es das was Sie sich gewünscht haben?" Snape wollte schon mit nein antworten als sie begann ihren Po an seiner harten Erregung zu reiben. Auch durch die Kleidungsstücke, die zwischen ihnen lagen hatte es einen deutlichen Effekt. Und das nicht nur auf Snape, aber davon wusste dieser (noch) nichts.

„Ja. Merlin, warum tun Sie das?" Er wusste nicht was ihn geritten hatte DAS auszusprechen.

„Weil ich gewusst habe, dass Sie es brauchen. Glauben Sie ich habe ihre Blicke nicht gesehen? Glauben Sie, ich hätte nicht gewusst, dass sie nachdem ich aus ihren Räumen verschwunden bin ihre Hose geöffnet haben, ihren Schwanz anfassten und ihn bei den Gedanken an mich so lange rieben bis sie gekommen sind?"

Severus konnte sich nicht rühren, aber allein der geringe Körperkontakt und vor allem ihre Worte brachten ihn dazu schneller zu atmen.

„Sagen Sie mir, dass ich Recht hatte, Prof. Snape.", forderte Hermine ihn auf. Dieses Spiel machte ihr Spaß.

„Himmel, ja. Sie haben Recht. Ich habe an Sie gedacht. An Ihre Brüste, Ihren Bauch. Ich habe mir vorgestellt das Sie genau das hier tun." Er hatte seine Würde sowieso schon verloren. Seinem Verstand waren weitere Erniedrigungen jetzt egal und seinem Körper erst recht. Alles was er wollte war...

„Ich will Ihre Brüste anfassen."

„Ich weiß. Das wollten Sie schon immer. Sie haben mir in Zaubertränke im Sommer immer in den Ausschnitt meiner Bluse geschaut, nicht wahr? Und das hat Sie ganz geil gemacht."

„Ja, Sie haben Recht. Bitte, ich will Sie berühren.", seine Worte waren jetzt mehr ein atemloses Keuchen als eine Bitte.

Hermine erhörte sie trotzdem. Sie griff hinter sich und bekam Snapes Handgelenke zu fassen. Ganz langsam führte sie sie hinauf zu ihrer Brust und legte sie dann darauf.

„Ist es das was sie wollten?", ihre Stimme war gleichzeitig samtweich und verächtlich.

„Ja.", war alles was Severus noch heraus brachte, dann löste er sich plötzlich aus seiner Starre und zog Hermine gänzlich an sich. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er ihr das Top über den Kopf und warf es achtlos zu Seite. Mit gierigem Blick sah er ihr über die Schulter. _Rote Spitze. Mädchen, was hast du noch vor mir versteckt?

* * *

_

Hermine unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als er begann ihren Hals zu küssen. _Gott, dass ist besser als ich gedacht hatte! _Seine Zunge glitt über ihr Ohrläppchen. _Das ist nicht nur besser als ich gedacht hatte, das ist fantastisch! _Sein heiseres Keuchen verschaffte ihr ein Gefühl der Genugtuung. Ginny hatte Recht gehabt. Snape war auch nur ein Mann. _Und Männer sind das Böse. Gerade weil sie eben nur Männer sind. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass Snape gar keinen Wiederstand leistet... _

„Bitte... ich will dich ficken.", stöhnte er in ihr Ohr. Ganz langsam drehte Hermine sich um und sah ihm dann direkt ins Gesicht. In ihren Zügen spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Lust, Verachtung und Überlegenheit.

„Ich weiß.", hauchte sie und legte dann ihre rechte Hand in seinen Schritt. „Ich spüre es." Das letzte Bisschen Verstand das ihm noch geblieben war verschwand mit einem Mal aus seinem Kopf. Es war ihm alles egal. Mit einem Rück zog er Hermine an sich, fasste unter ihren Po und hob sie hoch. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.

In wenigen Schritten waren sie beim Schreibtisch auf dem Snape Hermine absetzte. Hastig befreite er sich von seinem Umhang. Hermine sah ihm mit nach hinten abgestützten Armen zu. Dem Umhang folgte seine Hose, die er nur bis zu den Knien schob. Dann drückte er sich wieder gegen Hermine und stellte plötzlich mit einem erneuten Schub der Erregung fest, dass sie keinen Slip trug. Und er bemerkte noch etwas: Die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Ich will dich jetzt, du kleines Gryffindor Luder.", keifte er sie an, riss etwas ungeschickt seine Shorts herunter und musterte Hermine mit heißen Blicken. Doch er zögerte, auch Hermine bemerkte das. _Du wirst doch jetzt nicht das Handtuch werfen? _

„Nimm mich. Ich will deinen Schwanz endlich in mir spüren." Snape ließ sich das kein zweites Mal sagen. Er hob ihren Rock hoch und drang mit einem Ruck in sie ein. Hermine stöhnte laut auf, aber nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Lust.

„Sag mir das es das ist, was du dir gewünscht hast.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich habe es mir immer wieder vorgestellt. Nachts und auch tagsüber. Nach den Stunden mit dir bin ich zum nächsten Unterricht meistens zu spät gekommen, weil ich immer Steif war. Dann habe ich daran gedacht wie du dich in der Stunde auf meinen Schoß setzt. Und das hat mich so geil gemacht, dass ich in meine Hose gewichst habe."

Mit jedem Wort wurden seine Stöße wilder und Hermine wusste, dass sie noch nie auf diese Art Sex gehabt hatte. Es war immer eine ihrer Fantasien gewesen während des Sexes darüber zu sprechen, was der andere wollte, aber sie war immer zu schüchtern gewesen um es auszuleben.

„Du bist unglaublich.", war das letzte was Snape sagen konnte bevor er noch ein letztes Mal hart in sie stieß und sich dann unter lautem Stöhnen in sie ergoss. Mit diesem letzten Stoß hatte er Hermine mit sich gerissen.

* * *

Noch am selben Abend verfasste Hermine ihren Bericht.

_Name:_ Severus Snape

_Aussehen:_ Eigentlich ist er hässlich. Seine Nase wirkt er gebrochen als verwegen. Allerdings gibt sie ihm das Image des bösen Buben (der er wohl auch ist), was auf Frauen sexy wirken mag. Seine Haare sehen sehr fettig aus, sind aber nicht so schlimm wenn man sie anfasst. Vielleicht braucht er einfach nur ein anderes Shampoo. Seine Augen sind gefährlich und gleichzeitig geheimnisvoll. Auch das mag auf so manche Frau anziehend wirken. Er ist relativ muskulös und hatte keine störenden Haare an unpassenden Stellen.

_Charakter:_ Gut, er ist ein Arschloch. Machen wir uns in dem Punkt nichts vor. Niemand weiß so richtig was in seinem Hirn vorgeht. Er ist unhöflich, fies, liebt es Punkte abzuziehen, hat unkontrollierte Wutausbrüche, ist sarkastisch und hat zweifellos eine sadistische Ader. Außerdem ist er mal ein Todesser gewesen, obwohl man das dunkle Mal auch einfach als Tätowierung betrachten kann, was ihm etwas Wildes gibt.

_Fähigkeiten bei unterschiedlichen sexuellen Aktivitäten:_ Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich beim Sex so gut machen würde. Er stellt unglaubliche Dinge mit seiner Zunge an, hat genug Selbstbeherrschung um der Frau auch Freude zu bereiten und hat keine Hemmungen über seine sexuellen Fantasien zu sprechen. Allerdings ist er etwas ruppig.

_Stärken:_ Böse sein, Zaubertränke, die Augenbrauen hochziehen, vielleicht, ja, vielleicht auch Sex. (Aber das könnte auch Frauen bedingt sein – nicht jede Frau hätte Spaß an Sex auf dem Lehrerpult, oder?)

_Schwächen:_ Es lässt sich so leicht kontrollieren, wenn er nur glaubt er hätte die Kontrolle.

Ginny Weasley war an diesem Tag vollauf zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal das sie sich auf Zaubertränke freute. Schon als Snape herein rauschte überkam sie ein manisches Grinsen, dass sie nicht mehr verlassen wollte. Zwar arbeitete sie wie gewöhnlich ordentlich, aber insgeheim wartete sie nur darauf, dass Snape etwas an ihrem Trank auszusetzen hatte. Das geschah wie immer ehr als vermutet.

„Ms Weasley, was soll das für eine Farbe sein?", schnarrte er hinter ihr.

„Rot?"

„Richtig, das was in ihrem Kessel kocht ist rot, allerdings können sie den Aufzeichnungen an der Tafel entnehmen, dass der Trank dunkelrot sein sollte."

„Und jetzt wollen Sie mir dafür Punkte abziehen?", fragte Ginny seltsam leise. _Jetzt kommt mein großer Auftritt. Zu schade das die anderen nichts davon mitbekommen. _

„Ganz recht.", knurrte Snape als Antwort.

„Ich glaube kaum.", erwiderte die Gryffindor siegesgewiss.

„Ach und was lässt Sie zu dieser törichten Vermutung kommen?", Snapes Stimme war nun eiskalt.

„Hermine Granger." Es war nur ein Hauchen, aber es hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Snape zuckte merklich zusammen und ging dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen zum nächsten Kessel.

_Wissen ist auch eine Art der Macht. _Ginny lachte leise in sich hinein. _Es steht zwei zu null für Gryffindor. _

**Fortsetzung folgt... **

Schreibt mir doch in einem kleinen Review eure Meinung über meine geistigen Ergüsse. Anya


	6. Kapitel Das faule Gift der Macht

**Juleblume** Danke für das Lob. Man hört es immer wieder gerne. 

**Minnie** Stimmt, Hermine hat sich kurz gefasst, was aber auch an diesem Satz liegen mag: „Noch am selben Abend verfasste Hermine ihren Bericht." Trotzdem gebe ich zu, dass du recht hast. Etwas länger hätte es sein können.

**Meta Capricorn** Schön dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich hoffe mit dem nächsten Chap ist es auch so. Nein, das kann nicht gut gehen. (man lese nur den Titel)

**Cyberrat** Vielleicht hat Sev ja seine Gründe sich zu fügen?

**Ichbaer **Harry und Neville kommen schon bald wieder ins Spiel. Keine Sorge. Ich vergesse meine Verletzten nicht.

**Jessy2104** Thank you!

**Crimegirl **Ja! Frauen an dich Macht! Ehrlich gesagt hat mich die Tatsache inspiriert, dass Hermine Draco im dritten Band eine knallt. Hihi...

**Kapitel 6 – Das faule Gift der Macht**

Hermine fühlte sich verboten gut als sie an diesem Abend zu Snapes Büro ging. Ihre Kleidung war weniger spektakulär als an den vergangenen Tagen, aber trotzdem war sie recht zufrieden mit ihrer äußeren Erscheinung. Eine blaue Jeans und ein relativ weites hellblaues T-Shirt. Eigentlich ein Kleidungsstück das ehr verhüllen als zeigen sollte. Das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Hermine war sich sehr wohl der Wirkung ihrer Brüste unter dem weiten, dünnen Stoff bewusst. Draco hatte es immer gemocht, wenn sie... _Stopp, Hermine, achte auf deine Gedanken. Es ist egal, was Malfoy irgendwann einmal an dir gemocht hat. _Sie schob den penetranten Gedanken zur Seite.

Leider hielt ihre Stimmung nur solange an bis sie Snapes Büro betrat. Sie sah gleich das etwas nicht stimmte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und kam bedrohlich langsam näher. Seine Augen durchbohrten sie wie Pfeile, seine Lippen waren krampfhaft zusammengepresst. Für einen Moment glaubte Hermine er würde im nächsten Moment seinen Zauberstab ziehen und sie umbringen. Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen begann er zu brüllen.

„Was zum Teufel haben sie sich dabei gedacht?"

Etwas verwirrt sah Hermine ihn an, dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. Sie kämpfte den Anflug von Panik nieder und erlangte die kurz verlorene Kontrolle über ihren Körper wieder.

„Oh, Sie meinen Ginny." Ihre Stimme klang bemerkenswert unbeteiligt.

„Wie konnten Sie es wagen?", war alles was Snape daraufhin heraus brachte. Dieses Mädchen machte ihn fertig. Jeder andere wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich schon tot gewesen, aber irgendetwas an ihr hielt ihn davon ab nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

Auf einmal begann Hermine überlegen zu grinsen und sagte zuckersüß: „Keine Angst. Sie wird es niemandem verraten. Alles was sie will ist, dass Sie ihr keine Punkte mehr abziehen. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, ich musste es ihr sagen. Im Übrigen, ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie mir auch keine Punkte mehr abziehen."

„Sie...", brachte Snape zornfunkelnd hervor.

„Ich bin die Frau, die ihnen das geben kann was sie brauchen. Ich bin aber auch gleichzeitig die Frau (und bei diesen Worten wurden ihre Augen schmal und böse), die dafür sorgen kann, dass Sie von der Schule fliegen. Heute Abend können Sie sich aussuchen, welcher Teil Ihnen besser gefällt. Ich weiß, dass Sie darauf gewartet haben. Auch jetzt, da Sie unglaublich wütend auf mich sind. Und wenn Sie sich die Frage stellen, was Sie jetzt lieber täten, mich umbringen oder mich nackt ausziehen, dann wissen Sie genau, dass Sie die zweite Möglichkeit der ersten vorziehen würden."

Snape war sprachlos. Mit einigen winzigen Worten hatte sie ihn entwaffnet und gleichzeitig dazu gebracht ihr zu glauben.

„Und jetzt geben sie ihren Wünschen nach.", flüsterte sie noch, trat dabei ganz nah zu ihm, packte seine Handgelenke und platzierte seine Hände auf ihren Hüften.

„Nehmen sie sich was sie brauchen, Prof. Snape.", hauchte sie ihm verführerisch ins Ohr und biss spielerisch in seine Halsbeuge. Bis dahin hatte Snape sich nicht gerührt, doch jetzt geriet Bewegung in ihn.

Er stieß sie mit einem Ruck von sich weg. Hermine blickte zwar überrascht, aber keinesfalls wütend oder verunsichert drein.

„Ein nette Versuch, wirklich, ganz reizend. Im Übrigen denke ich wir könnten wieder zum Du übergehen. Gestern hatten Sie damit ja auch kein Problem."

„Ich denke sie gehen jetzt besser.", presste Snape hervor. Es hatte ihn schon große Willenskraft gekostet sie von sich zu weisen. Es kämpften zwei Fronten in ihm. Die eine wollte Hermine weg schicken, weil das am vernünftigsten war. Die andere jedoch wollte sie hier behalten und genau das tun, was sie vorgeschlagen hatte. Innerhalb dieser einen Front gab es zwei Gruppen. Die eine hätte sie am liebsten wieder in die Arme genommen, geküsst und gestreichelt. Die andere wollte sie packen, an die Wand drücken und ihr die Kleider vom Leib reißen.

„Ich denke sie setzen sich jetzt besser an ihren Schreibtisch und ich arbeite weiter am Vielsafttrank. Immerhin bin ich hier zum Nachsitzen, oder nicht?" Severus war nun entgültig verwirrt. _Was hat sie vor? Warum bringt sie mich mit allem was sie tut aus der Fassung? Warum kann ich sie nicht einfach weg schicken? _

„Richtig.", auf einmal wirkte er zerstreut, begab sich zu seinem Tisch und setzte sich. Eine letzte abwinkende Handbewegung deutete Hermine an, sie solle beginnen. Er begriff nicht, was dieses Theater sollte, aber es war ihm auch egal. Trotz aller Wut hatte sie Recht mit ihrer Behauptung, er wolle sie. Wenn er näher über die Möglichkeit nachdachte, dann machte sich plötzlich eine neue, aber wohl bekannte Erregung in ihm breit. Wie immer versuchte er dagegen anzukämpfen und wie immer musste er kapitulieren. _Was hat dieses Mädchen an sich? Warum kann ich ihr nicht wiederstehen? Warum gerade sie und nicht irgendeine andere Frau? _Es waren eindeutig zu viele „Warum?" in zu kurzer Zeit.

Hermine indes wartete. Nicht äußerlich. Äußerlich bereitete sie den Vielsafttrank zu. Innerlich wartete sie auf den Moment in den sie zuschlagen musste. Sie machte sich eine von Snapes Fantasien zunutze von denen er ihr gestern berichtet hatte. _Hermine, die sich in seinem Unterricht auf seinen Schoß setzt. Gut, wir sind nicht im Klassenraum, aber was soll's?. _Er war genau dort wo sie ihn haben wollte und wusste noch gar nicht, dass er an einen Spiel teilnahm bei der er nicht gewinnen konnte. Von Zeit zu Zeit musterte sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Es bestand kein Zweifel darüber das er sie beobachtete.

Irgendwann, ganz unwillkürlich, wandte sie sich von den blubbernden Kessel ab und blickte Snape direkt in die Augen.

„Hast du jetzt eine Entscheidung getroffen?", fragte sie höflich interessiert und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Nein, sagen Sie nichts!", wies sie ihn zurecht, als er zu sprechen ansetzen wollte. Der ständige Wechsel zwischen Sie und Du machte ihr Spaß, gerade weil Snape sich darüber ärgerte. Mit wenigen lautlosen Schritten war sie zwischen ihm und dem Schreibtisch, auf dem sie gestern noch so einschneidende Erfahrungen gemacht hatte.

Sie starrte ihm kurz in die Augen, ließ ihren Blick an seinem Oberkörper herunter wandern und hob dann eine Augenbraue.

„Ich sehe, du hast eine Entscheidung getroffen. Gib es auf dich dagegen zu wehren. Auch wenn ich jetzt gehe würdest du doch nicht anderes können als an mich zu denken. Daran was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre." Snape sagte nichts, was Hermine als Bestätigung und Ermutigung auffasste.

„Zieh dich aus.", befahl sie. _Gott, hat man schon mal so etwas Erbärmliches gesehen?_

Severus konnte nichts anderes tun als ihrem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Sie hatte ihn wie eine Fliege in ihrem Spinnennetz gefangen. Er klebte fest. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, mit den Augen an ihrem Körper. Sein Umhang verließ ihn und sein Hemd ebenfalls. Er wusste, dass seine Schülerin ihn genau dabei betrachtete.

„Setzt dich." Er setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Er zitterte. Aber nicht vor Kälte. Seine Erregung drückte fordernd gegen den engen Stoff seiner Hose. Hermine lächelte wissend und beobachtete einen Augenblick seine Reaktion. Dann öffnete sie langsam den ersten Knopf ihrer Hose. Blitzartig schnellte Severus Hand nach vorne, wollte sie packen und zu sich ziehen, aber Hermine war schneller. Sie fing seinen Arm am Handgelenk ab.

„Noch so eine Aktion und ich verschwinde und du kannst es dir wie sonst auch selbst machen. Dreckiger Nichtsnutz. Was glaubst du, wer hier die Macht hat?", fuhr sie ihn an. Snape hatte noch nie ein solches Verhalten bei einer Frau erlebt. Gewöhnlich war er es gewesen, der die Befehle erteilte und nicht das Objekt seiner Begierde. Nichts desto trotz gefiel ihm diese Rollenverteilung. Nicht einmal ihre Beleidigung machte ihm etwas aus. Es war vielmehr eine erregende Neuentdeckung seinerseits in Hermines Wesen.

Als er keinen weiteren Versuch unternahm sie zu berühren öffnete sie auch die restlichen Knöpfe an ihrer Jeans. Mit einigen leichten Bewegungen streifte sie ihre Schuhe ab, die unerhört anständigen weißen Söckchen und zog ihre Hose aus. Sie spürte Snapes Blick förmlich wie er an ihr hinauf glitt und zwischen ihren Beinen hängen blieb. Hermine tat diese Reaktion mit einem mitleidigen Seufzer ab. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz und stellte fest, dass er wirklich einen sehr netten Oberkörper hatte. Blasse Haut, deutliche Muskeln, fast keine Haare. Sie war noch nie ein Fan von haarigen Angelegenheiten gewesen.

„Hm...", kam es ihr über die Lippen, Snape sah ihr nun direkt ins Gesicht von ihrer kleinen Äußerung aufmerksam gemacht. Seine Augen waren wie immer schwarz und durchdringend, aber dieses Mal sah Hermine noch etwas anderes. Etwas, dass ihr ein gemeines Lächeln aufs Gesicht trieb. Demut. _Sieh einer an. Severus Snape unterliegt mir. Zu schade, dass ich keine Kamera dabei habe._

„Und, was wollen Sie jetzt, Snape.", fragte sie herablassend. Sie brannte darauf, den merkwürdig, fremden Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu erhalten. Und dann wurde ihr etwas klar: So musste er Voldemort ansehen. Immer wenn er zu ihm kam. Und noch etwas fiel Hermine auf. Sie verspürte kein Mitleid. Keinerlei Reue darüber, dass sie ihn dazu brachte, einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck zu haben. Sie stand für einige Momente mit Voldemort auf einer Ebene. Sie fühlte keinerlei Eckel, keine Abscheu vor sich selbst. Nur ein unbestimmtes Verlangen nach mehr. _Es gibt nur Macht und jene, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben. _

Ihre Hand fuhr unter ihr T-Shirt. Sein Blick folgte ihr. _Wie sollte es auch anders sein._ Er lag in ihrer Hand und sie konnte ihn zerquetschen wenn sie wollte. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Brust schneller hob und senkte, während sie ihre eigenen Brüste massierte. Niemand außer ihr konnte diese Macht über ihn ausüben. Und zur gleichen Zeit wusste sie, welche Perversion das war und konnte doch nicht aufhören. Sie wusste genau, dass sich durch ihren Slip ein feuchter Fleck abzeichnete. Aber es war ihr egal. Es war ihr egal, ob Snape ihr Lehrer war. Er hätte verdammt noch mal jeder sei können. In diesem Moment verlor sie im Augenblick reinster Klarheit die Kontrolle über ihren Körper.

Hermine trat einen kleinen Schritt vor, zog ihre Hand unter ihren Shirt hervor und befahl mit rauer Stimme: „Gib mir deine Hand." Er tat es ohne Wiederstand und keuchte auf, als sie diese auf ihrer Brust platzierte.

Es dauerte keine Minute bis Hermine es leid war nur eine seiner Hände zu spüren. Sie schlug seinen Arm zur Seite und fuhr ihn an: „Halts Maul!", als er etwas sagen wollte. Es verstärkte nur noch seinen untergebenen Blick und brachte ihr einen weiteren Schub heißer Erregung.

„Mach deine Hose auf. Nur die Hose." Er tat es ohne jeden Wiederstand. Nichts anderes hatte sie erwartet. Sie betrachtete einen Moment lang wie sich seine Erregung gegen seine schwarzen Shorts drückte. Es war unglaublich gut zu wissen, dass das ihr Werk war. Ein weiterer Blick und dann setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Er stöhnte.

„Das ist es doch, was du wolltest! Deine eigene Schülerin in deinem Klassenzimmer ficken. Genau so. Wahrscheinlich nach dem Unterricht, in dem du mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt hast bis du es kaum noch ausgehalten hast. Ist das ekelhaft!" Sie spuckte ihm die Worte förmlich ins Gesicht.

Snape griff wütend und von der Reibung ihres Schoßes angetrieben nach ihren Po, doch sie stand urplötzlich auf, noch ehe er diese Berührung genießen konnte.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt das zu tun?", schrie sie ihn an.

„Nein.", kam es geflüstert zurück.

„Wenn du etwas möchtest, dann bitte mich darum."

„Bitte."

„Bitte, was?"

„Bitte, lass mich dich berühren. Bitte setzt dich wieder hin."

Hermine warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu und ließ sie wieder auf seine Schoß gleiten. Dieses Mal verweigerte sie es ihm nicht, sie anzufassen. Sie hatte ihren Triumph.

* * *

Als Hermine draußen vor Snapes Bürotür stand wurde ihr auf einmal kalt. Sie hatte sofort danach ihre Sachen schweigend wieder angezogen und war gegangen. Denn kaum war ihr Orgasmus vorbei fühlte sie eine beklemmende Enge in ihrer Kehle. Ja, sie hatte gerade den besten Sex ihres Lebens gehabt, aber zu welchem Preis? Sie hatte sich mit Voldemort verglichen und nichts, aber auch gar nichts Schlimmes daran gefunden. Nur Erregung hatte sie gefühlt und Macht, die durch ihre Venen floss wie Gift. Doch jetzt war alles wie weggeblasen. Sie fühlte sich ausgesaugt und irgendwie verloren, ja einsam. Nutzlos. _Bin ich denn mehr nicht wert? Erst Malfoy und jetzt Snape. Gott, Hermine, gibt es für dich etwa keine Grenze nach unten?_

Langsam, ganz langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Der Flur war dunkel, sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht dabei gehabt. Nur das schwache Licht der Mainacht drang durch die Fenster. Die Luft war frisch, aber aus irgendeinen Grund hatte Hermine das Gefühl, nicht genug Atem zu bekommen. Ihr war schlecht. Sie unterdrückte den Brechreiz und schlurfte weiter.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Sie blieb stehen und lauschte in die Nacht hinein. Dann sah sie das kleine Licht. Ohne Zweifel war die Lichtquelle ein Zauberstab. Hermine drückte sich flach an die Wand. Niemand dufte sie erwischen. Wenn es einer der Lehrer war! Gut, sie konnte sagen, sie habe bei Snape nachsitzen müssen, aber ihre zerzausten Haare und die Hitze in ihren Wangen war verräterisch. Sie wollte Snape unter Druck setzten, aber Dumbledore keinen Grund geben, ihn rauszuwerfen. Das hatte sie nie vorgehabt. Mit Ginny war sie sich da auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher.

„Wer ist da?", ertönte ein dunkle Stimme.

„Malfoy! Was tust du hier?", fuhr Hermine den blonden Jungen an.

„Die Frage könnte ich dir stellen. Ich komme vom Training. Scheint ja heute eine Krankheit zu sein, dass alle im Schloss herum schleichen. Hab Zabini gerade auch schon getroffen. Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" Draco war ihr jetzt so nah, dass er ihr Gesicht genau erkennen konnte.

„Ich war nachsitzen.", informierte Hermine ihn knapp. Sie wollte bloß weg hier. Das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen überkam sie erneut in einer verschärften Form.

„Hör zu, Malfoy, ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich bin müde." Mit diesen Worten hastete sie an ihm vorbei. Sobald er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte begann sie zu rennen. Aber ihr Weg führte sie nicht in ihr Zimmer, sondern auf die nächste Toilette.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte sie es sich vor eine der Schüsseln zu hocken und den Deckel hoch zu heben.

Als sie endlich wieder klar denken konnte fühlte sie sich fast noch schlimmer als zuvor. Der beißende Geschmack in ihren Mund bereitete ihr neue Übelkeit. Sie drückte schnell die Spülung und trank am Kran einige Hände Wasser. Der Geschmack verschwand zwar nicht völlig, aber das Brechgefühl hörte auf. Mit hängenden Schultern machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Das erste was sie tat war sich auszuziehen und sich unter die Dusche zu stellen. Und dort, im Rauschen des Wassers kamen ihr plötzlich bittere Tränen der Reue. Sie wusste ja nicht, was Draco währenddessen tat.

* * *

Nachdem Hermine so abrupt verschwunden war, war Draco stutzig geworden. Und dann ging ihm ein Licht auf: „Hermine und Zabini!" Er schlug mit der flachen Hand hart gegen die Steinmauer. _Verdammt. Das darf nicht wahr sein!_

Das war das Letzte was er dachte. Dann rannte er los. Zabini hatte ihm gesagt, er wolle nur kurz noch mal in die Küche. Jetzt, wo Draco genauer darüber nachdachte glaubte er sich an ein verschlagenes Lächeln seines Klassenkameraden zu erinnern. _Ich bring dich um. Ich werde dich langsam und grausam töten. Niemand fasst mein Mädchen ungestraft an! _

Er traf den Schuldigen schon einige Zeit später. Dieser hielt in der einen Hand ein Stück Kuchen und mampfte mit Hilfe der anderen einen Apfel. Wutschnaubend blieb Malfoy vor ihm stehen. Blaise sah in verwundert an und schluckte das Apfelstückchen hinunter an dem er gerade noch gekaut hatte.

„Was machst du denn schon wieder hier? Hast du was auf dem Feld vergessen oder hast du auch Hunger. Du siehst so gestresst aus. Vielleicht solltest du mal wieder Sex haben."

Die Letzte Äußerung brachte das ohnehin schon volle Fass zum überlaufen. Draco hob seine Faust und verpasste Zabini einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Völlig überrascht von der plötzlichen Bewegung taumelte er zurück. Apfel wie Kuchen fielen zu Boden.

„Hey! Sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass du noch so an der kleinen Granger hängst.", erklärte er und hob dabei abwehrend die Hände. Aus irgendeinen Grund machte das Draco noch böser. Er schrie: „Ach, und deshalb dachtest du, du könntest dich an sie ran machen, oder was?", und stürzte sich auf den Slytherin.

Doch dieses Mal war Blaise vorbereitet. Dracos erster Schlag, der genau die gleiche Stelle traf wie der vorhergegangene, landete einen Volltreffer, aber dann konnte er den Angriff abfangen.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", keuchte er, während er krampfhaft versuchte den Wildgewordenen davon abzuhalten ihm alle Knochen zu brechen.

„Die Antwort will ich von dir wissen, du beschissener Hurenficker! Was hast du mit meiner Freundin gemacht?"

„Ich habe nichts gemacht!"

„Lüg nicht!"

Draco keuchte. Blaise hatte ihm einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst und ihn dann gegen die harte Steinwand gedrückt.

„Verdammt! Draco! Bevor du mich noch umbringst lass mich doch erst mal was zu meiner Verteidigung sagen!"

„Dann sag doch was!"

„Ich habe nichts mit deiner Ex. Kapiert? Ich will auch nichts von ihr. Ja, sie ist süß, aber sie gehört dir. Zugegeben, wir haben vor einiger Zeit mal ein bisschen rumgeknutscht, aber sie wollte nicht mehr. Und was glaubst du Holkopf warum? Weil sie dich noch liebt! Dämlicher Idiot. Wie kann man nur so bescheuert und blöde sein! Also hör auf Leute ohne Grund zusammen zu schlagen. Damit kann man sich Feinde machen, dass solltest selbst du dir in deinem von Schädelfraß befallenen Gehirn ausrechnen können. Und wenn ich dich jetzt los lasse erwarte ich, dass ich als freier Mann in unseren Gemeinschaftraum gehen kann. Pansy wartet auf mich. Sie wollte so gerne Kuchen haben. Aber den kann sie jetzt wohl vergessen."

Zur gleichen Zeit befand Ginny Weasley sich in einem völlig anderen Teil des Schlosses und wusste nicht, welche Kette von Ereignissen sie in Gang gesetzt hatte. Und selbst wenn sie es geahnt hätte, ihre Gedanken waren bei jemand anderem. Harry Potter lag immer noch auf der Krankenstation. Ginny wusste nicht genau, warum sie aus ihrem warmen Bett aufgestanden und hierher gelaufen war. Immer mit der Angst vor ihrem unsichtbaren Verfolger im Nacken.

Als sie jetzt vor der Tür stand, die dorthin führte, wo Harry lag, da verließ sie plötzlich der Mut. Sie wollte nicht mehr entschlossen anklopfen und von der Krankenschwester fordern, Harry zu sehen. Denn sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht gesehen, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte. Nicht einmal den Gedanken an ihn.

Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf den ungemütlichen Boden. Gegenüber der Tür und starrte sie eine Weile stumm an. Dann, ganz langsam, floss die erste Träne über ihre blasse Wange. Sie schlang ihre Arme um die angezogenen Knie und vergrub ihren Kopf dazwischen. In diesem Moment konnte sie endlich weinen. Etwas, das ihr seit dem Angriff auf Hogwarts versagt gewesen war.

**Fortsetzung folgt... **

Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir ein Review, wenn ihr das hier gelesen habt! (auch die sonstigen Schwarzleser! Ich weiß, dass ihr da seid!) Anya


	7. Kapitel Du erinnerst mich an Liebe

**Cyberrat** Sevies Grund sich so herum kommandieren zu lassen ist im Grunde ganz banal und wurde in dem Kapitel an einer Stelle auch schon angedeutet. Vielleicht hilft dir dieses Chap bei der Lösung des Rätsels. 

**Juleblume **Wow, du hast mir ne E-Mail geschrieben, weil du unbedingt ein neues Kapitel wolltest. Ich fühle mich irgendwie geehrt. Keine Sorge, die Kapitel werden höchstwahrscheinlich immer pünktlich kommen. Du bekommst mehr!

**Latriviata **Sie übergibt sich ja nicht wegen der Tatsache, dass sie mit Snape Sex hatte oder weil er fies wäre. Sie findest sich selbst widerlich, weil sie entdeckt hat, wie grausam und kalt sie selbst sein kann und als sie dann Draco trifft gibt das ihr den Rest, weil er in ihrem Leben immer für Liebe und Wärme gestanden hat. Ich hoffe du hattest Spaß in Italien!

**Jessy 2104** Du hast recht, das verrate ich dir nicht. Lass dich überraschen. So ist es doch viel spannender.

**Meta Capricorn** Quark, ich kann mit Kritik umgehen. Keine Sorge. Ich denke, dass Hermine nicht unbedingt OOC ist, da jeder Mensch Abgründe hat, auch Hermine und auch Snape. Meine ganze Geschichte zielt darauf ab, dass die Protagonisten ihre eigenen Abgründe und die anderer kennen lernen. Aber vielleicht wirkt das auf den Leser OOC. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du trotzdem ein Review geschrieben hast. Ich liebe Blaise und Ginny. Früher war ich ausschließlich auf Hermine/Snape fixiert, aber mittlerweile (nachdem ich alle HP Bücher auch auf Englisch gelesen habe) bin ich sehr angetan von einigen anderen Charakteren (vor allem von Charlie, aber der passte leider nicht in meine Story maul)

**Minnie **Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Die nächsten Kapitel verzichten erst mal auf derartige Sexszenen. Es geht aber trotzdem düster zu. Ich hoffe, dass es dir weiterhin zusagt und ich auf die Aspekte eingehe, die du gerne in der Geschichte hättest.

**Amarganth** Ja, alle finden Snapes Handeln merkwürdig, aber lest doch erst mal dieses Kapitel! Danke für dein Review!

**Jinx** Ich habe für jeden Verständnis der im Stress ist. Bin jedoch froh, wenn du zwischendurch Zeit findest um mir einen Kommi zu schreiben. Dafür danke ich dir.

**A/N:** Ja, den Titel dieses Kapitels habe ich geklaut. Von der Band ich&ich und ihrem Lied „Erinnere mich an Liebe". Ich muss jedes Mal heulen wenn ich das Video sehe, weil mir der Hund so leid tut. (und ich habe normal nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut) Es tut mir leid, dass es erst jetzt kommt, aber ich habe heute meine letzte Klausur geschrieben und die ganze Zeit davor nur dafür gelernt. Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

**Kapitel 7 - Du erinnerst mich an Liebe**

Ginny saß auf dem kalten Boden vor der Tür des Krankenflügels. Die Beine angezogen, zitternd, trotz des eigentlich guten Wetters. Die Tränen auf ihren Wangen waren längst getrocknet. Sie fühlte sich leer. Sie war voller Tränen gewesen und jetzt besaß sie keine Einzige mehr. Ihr Kopf schmerze, ihre Nase lief immer noch. Sie hatte nur noch ein Taschentuch. Als sie sich gerade die Nase schnäuzen wollte hörte sie ein Geräusch. Ohne Zweifel kam es aus der Krankenstation. Sekunden später wusste Ginny, was es gewesen war. Ein Schlüssel, den man herum gedreht hatte. Sie sprang auf und im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

Das Erste, was Ginny sah, waren Madame Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore. Beide schienen erstaunlich gut gelaunt zu sein.

„Ich kann mich nur wiederhole, Poppy, ich bin beeindruckt.", sagte der Schulleiter mit würdevoller Stimme und blickte auf seine Krankenschwester herunter. Diese errötete und meinte abwinkend: „Ohne Ihre Hilfe wäre es mir nie geglückt."

„Sie sollten nicht immer so bescheiden sein! Ich denke wir... Mrs. Weasley! Was tun Sie denn hier?", rief Dumbledore überrascht aus. Ginny zuckte zusammen.

„Ich...ich...", stotterte sie, völlig überrumpelt, doch Madame Pomfrey rettete sie vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten indem sie sagte: „Sie wollten sich sicher erkundigen wie es Mr. Potter und Mr. Longbottom geht, nicht wahr mein Kind?"

Ginny nickte. Auf einmal war ihr die ganze Situation unangenehm. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Wenn nur Poppy Pomfrey sie erwischt hätte, dann wäre die ganze Sache ja gar nicht so schlimm, aber jetzt war auch Dumbledore hier. Er musste sehen, dass sie geweint hatte und sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte sie wäre schwach. Immerhin wollte sie irgendwann in den _Orden des Phönix_ aufgenommen werden und der nahm nur die Besten.

„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, die beiden werden morgen entlassen. Wir haben ein Mittel gefunden, um ihre Verletzungen zu heilen. Es geht ihnen mittlerweile schon wieder gut, aber sie brauchen noch den Schlaf dieser Nacht. Und Sie sollten ebenso ins Bett gehen. Sie sehen müde aus.", erklärte die Krankenschwester sanft. Ginnys Herz machte währenddessen einen kleinen Sprung. Sie würde ihn endlich wieder sehen!

* * *

Severus Snape hatte schlecht geschlafen. Er war ständig aufgewacht. Manchmal war ihm zu warm, dann warf er die Decke von sich, doch kurz darauf war ihm wieder kalt und er zog sie wieder über sich. Nun, da er aufgestanden war fühlte er sich, als hätte man ihn mit einer Bratpfanne verprügelt. Sein Kopf schmerzte und der Blick in den Spiegel machte die ganze Angelegenheit auch nicht besser. Seine Haare sahen aus wie ein Vogelnest und die Ränder unter seinen Augen zeugten von der vergangenen Nacht.

Die kalte Dusche trug zwar dazu bei, dass er sich für den Moment wacher fühlte, brachte ihn aber gleichzeitig dazu noch schlechter gelaunt zu sein. Jetzt sah er nicht nur aus wie der letzte Penner aus der Gosse, sondern ihm war auch noch genauso kalt. Außerdem ließ ihn der gestrige Abend nicht los. Er war wütend. Auf Hermine Granger, aber vor allem auf sich selbst. Auf seine Schwäche, sein Nachgeben und seine idiotischen Hoffnungen.

_Ich hätte sie weg schicken müssen. Ich hätte sie bestrafen müssen. Was glaubt sie, kann sie sich erlauben? Ich bin immer noch ihr Lehrer! Sie wir noch lernen mich zu respektieren. Ich hätte ihr die Sache mit Malfoy nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen sollen. Na warte... _

Mit diesem grimmigen Entschluss begab er sich zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

„Guten Morgen, Severus! Na, gut geschlafen?", krähte Minerva McGonagall fröhlich, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn mit übertrieben guter Laune am frühen Morgen am meisten ärgern konnte. Er gab keine Antwort. Sie gab meistens irgendwann auf, wenn er sie ignorierte.

Kurz ließ er den Blick über die Haustische schweifen und blieb bei Gryffindor hängen. Er entdeckte Hermine sofort. Sie saß neben Ronald Weasley, der haufenweise Toast in sich reinstopfte. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass sie blass aussah und nur lustlos an einem Brötchen knabberte. Oh ja, er würde tun was er tun musste. Sie würde vor ihm kriechen. _Ich mach dich fertig, Mädchen. Und da kannst du mich noch so unschuldig anlächeln.

* * *

_

Hermine saß an ihrem Haustisch und rührte ab und zu ihren Kakao um, der sicherlich schon kalt war. Es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie vermied den Blick zum Lehrertisch, denn aus einem unbestimmten Grund hatte sie das Gefühl, dass man ihr im Gesicht hätte ansehen können, was sie in der letzten Nacht getan hatte. Ihr rationaler Verstand wusste natürlich, dass das unmöglich war, aber trotzdem hob sie den Kopf nicht an.

Ron schien von ihrer Bedrückung nichts mit zu bekommen. _Was habe ich erwartet? Wenn es um Gefühle geht ist er ungefähr so auffassungsbegabt und sensibel wie knallrümpfiger Kröter. _Er stopfte nach seiner zehnten Scheibe Toast auch noch zwei Schalen Müsli in sich hinein und meinte zu Hermines Kommentar über seine Essgewohnheiten nur: „Ich darf das, ich bin noch im Wachstum!" Die Freundin war sich nicht sicher, ob das der Wahrheit entsprach. Immerhin war Ron bereits etwa zwei Köpfe größer als sie.

Gerade als Hermine sich verabschieden wollte, um noch vor dem Verwandlungsunterricht kurz ihre Notizen durchzulesen, stockte sie. _Das kann doch nicht... _

„Harry! Neville!", rief sie mit erstickter Stimme aus, nicht wissend ob dies ein Zeitpunkt zum Lachen oder zum Weinen war. Ron schien es ebenso zu gehen. Beide Freunde entschieden sich Sekunden später für das Lachen. Hermine fiel nacheinander Harry und das Neville um den Hals. Neville, der gleich darauf von Luna gedrückt wurde, errötete vor so viel ungewohnter Zuneigung. Ginny fiel Harry wie eine Verdurstende um den Hals. Ron stand nur daneben und grinste wie blöd. _Ich wusste es ja: In einem seiner früheren Leben war er ein knallrümpfiger Kröter. _

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Severus Snape hatte Hermine Granger aus dem Augenwinkel die ganze Zeit über beobachtet wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Als Potter und Longbottom kamen war es, als käme wieder Leben in Mrs. Granger. Sie sprang wie gestochen auf und fiel den beiden Idioten um den Hals. Angewidert wandte er den Blick ab. _Wie kann man nur so tief sinken? Wahrscheinlich hat sie mir Potter auch was am Laufen oder mit Longbottom oder mit beiden. Was ist das hier, eine Schule oder ein Puff?_

Er hatte genug. Also stand er auf und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang aus der Großen Halle. Wenigstens etwas Respekt war ihm geblieben. Die Schüler, die ihm im Weg standen wichen sofort aus. Aber vielleicht taten sie das nur, weil sie ihn ekelig fanden und ihn genauso wenig irgendwie berühren wollten wie seine Kleidung.

Auf dem Flur brüllte er ein kleines Gryffindor Mädchen an, dass verschreckt von dannen zog und wahrscheinlich gleich in ihren Ärmel heulen würde, weil sie 30 Punkte ihres Hauses verloren hatte. Snape kümmerte es nicht die Bohne. Die Kleine war nur der Anfang. Bald würde er sich eine andere Gegnerin vornehmen. Eine, gegen die es Wert war zu kämpfen. Aber auch jene, die eine größere Strafe bekommen würde als einen einfachen Punktabzug.

Die folgenden vier Unterrichtsstunden waren sowohl für Snape als auch für seine Schüler eine Quälerei. Sie bekamen seine schlechte Laune deutlich zu spüren und er ärgerte sich über ihre Unfähigkeit ein einziges Mal einen Trank komplett richtig zu brauen. Immerhin schienen sie alle lesen zu können, was war also an seinen Rezepten so schwer zu verstehen?

Das Mittagessen besuchte er nur kurz, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Lehrerzimmer. Gerade als er es wieder verließ (nachdem er sein Exemplar von _Einhundert Rezepte für die perfekte Rache_ geholt hatte – er hatte nicht wirklich vor Hermine zu vergiften, aber einige Information konnte nicht schaden – die Androhung von physischer Gewalt war immerhin nach J. Galtung auch eine Form der Gewalt und er wusste, dass Hermine nicht immer so nervenstark war, wie sie einen glauben machen wollte), lief er fast gegen Professor Flitwick, der auf das Objekt seiner Wut einredete.

Anscheinend ging es um die Abschlussprüfungen. _Oh nein, Professor Flitwick, ich glaube ich schaffe meine Prüfung nicht. Ich beherrsche den Schwebezauber nur bei Objekten, die unter 10 Tonnen liegen. Ach, Mrs. Granger, keine Sorge, ich denke einen Elefanten schweben zu lassen wird ihnen alle Punkte bringen. Oh, danke für die Information, ich dachte ich würde durchfallen. Aber jetzt bin ich beruhigt. Bla bla, _dachte Snape und beeilte sich an ihnen vorbei zu kommen und dabei Hermine keines Blickes zu würdigen. Es war schwerer als er erwartet hatte, aber er schaffte es.

* * *

„Und wenn Sie sich genau an die Vorgaben halten werden Sie bei Ihrem Wissensstand keine Probleme haben. Ihr einmaliges Fehlen aufgrund einer Grippe wird Sie nicht davon Abhalten die Spitzennoten zu erzielen.", unterbreitete der kleine Professor Flitwick Hermine, doch sie hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Snapes Anblick und vor allem sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Seit dem Frühstück hatte sich ihre Laune stetig gebessert, was vor allem an der Rückkehr ihrer beiden Freunde aus dem Krankenflügel lag. Doch jetzt überkam sie wieder das gleiche Gefühl wie am Morgen. Eine merkwürdige Enge, gemischt mit einer unerklärlichen Traurigkeit, Wut und ein wenig Selbstmitleid.

Kopflos bedankte sie sich bei ihrem Zauberkunstlehrer und stürzte Hals über Kopf davon. Sie hörte nicht einmal mehr Flitwicks Kommentar: „Die Jugend heutzutage wird auch immer hektischer." Sie brauchte definitiv frische Luft. Da sie Wahrsagen abgewählt hatte, hatte sie heute einen freien Nachmittag. Eigentlich wollte sie sich in die Bibliothek setzen und lernen, aber sie wusste, dass das jetzt keinen Effekt haben würde. Ihr Kopf war voller wirrer Gedanken für deren Ordnung sie Ruhe und Zeit brachte.

Sie verließ das Schloss durch das Haupttor. Die Sonne schien. Es war jetzt fast Juni. In drei Wochen standen ihre Prüfungen an. _Egal. Ein einziger freier Nachmittag wird mich nicht umbringen. Ich kann ja heute Abend im Bett noch Einiges nachholen._

So lief sie die Treppen hinunter und über die Wiese hinunter zum See. Er lag ruhig da und das Licht der Sonne glitzerte auf seiner Oberfläche. In jeder anderen Situation hätte Hermine dieses Lichtspiel schön gefunden und es gerne einige Zeit beobachtet. Aber heute machte sie dieses friedliche Bild urplötzlich wütend. Es war als würden auf einmal alle ihre Gefühle mit einem Knall in ihr explodieren.

„Lüg doch nicht, du beschissener See! Lüg doch nicht. Ich will, dass du mir die Wahrheit zeigst. Das Leben ist nicht schön, ruhig und friedlich. Es ist hässlich und dreckig. Alle Menschen hassen sich in Wahrheit gegenseitig. Hör auf so still da zu liegen. Verursache eine Überschwemmung, lass irgendwen in dir ertrinken, aber um Himmels Willen hör auf mich anzulügen!", schrie sie und begann Steine vom Boden aufzuheben und sie mit voller Wucht auf die Wasseroberfläche zu schmeißen.

„Zeig mir den Dreck der auf deinem Grund liegt. Menschen sind schlecht, denn sie versuchen ihr ganzes Leben sich selbst und andere davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht schlecht sind. Warum liegst du einfach nur da? Man muss etwas dagegen unternehmen! Menschen lügen, betrügen, tun alles nur um sich selbst irgendeinen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Und wenn man sich dann in einen von ihnen verliebt, dann glaubt man seinem Schauspiel. Dann glaubt man an das Gute in ihnen. Und dann zieht plötzlich ein Sturm auf und das ganze schöne Bild zerfließt in einen braunen, ekelhaften See von Farbe. Aller Dreck wird nach oben geschwemmt. Also hör auf mich anzulügen und zu behaupten, die Liebe wäre etwas ohne jeden Makel!"

Sie nahm einen besonders großen Stein auf und warf in mit beiden Händen ins Wasser. Dabei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf ihre Knie.

„Hör auf, hör auf! Ich kann keine Lügen mehr ertragen!", waren ihre letzten Worte bevor ihr Schreien in ein hysterisches Schluchzen überging. Sie rollte sich im Gras wie ein Embryo zusammen und weinte gegen ihre angezogenen Knie.

* * *

Professor Snape hatte nach der Begegnung mit Hermine und Flitwick den Weg zu den Slytherin Räumlichkeiten angesteuert, in deren Nähe auch seine Gemächer lagen. Ein weiterer Zusammenstoß verhinderte es, dass er je dort ankam. Blaise Zabini stieß ganz in Gedanken gegen seine Schulter. Severus wollte schon anfangen zu brüllen, als er das Gesicht seines Schützlings erblickte. Das linke Auge war lila, blau und geschwollen und er hatte einen Riss in der Unterlippe.

„Was haben Sie mit ihrem Gesicht gemacht? Und behaupten Sie nicht, Sie seien gegen eine Wand gelaufen, um einen Ihrer Hausgenossen zu schützen.", befahl er gereizt.

„Ich habe nichts mit meinem Gesicht gemacht. Draco Malfoys Faust hatte engeren Kontakt mit ihm.", antwortete Blaise wahrheitsgemäß. Es hatte meist sowieso keinen Sinn Snape anzulügen. Nach Außen hin bevorzugte Snape die Slytherins, aber nach Innen herrschte ein strenges Regime.

„Hatte er einen Grund für das was er getan hat? Haben Sie ihn provoziert?", fragte Severus ungeduldig weiter. Er hatte noch Anderes zu erledigen als einem dummen Jungen zu zuhören, der nicht richtig auf seine Körperteile aufpassen konnte.

„Nun, er dachte ich hätte was mit seiner Ex gehabt. Sie wissen schon: Hermine Granger. Süße Maus, sehr süß wirklich. Obwohl sie eine Gryffindor ist. Ich hatte allerdings nichts Ernstes mit ihr. Das hat er mich leider erst erklären lassen, nachdem seine Faust und mein Gesicht engere Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten. Aber Sie sollten ihn dafür nicht bestrafen. Er hat es nicht verdient. Der Kerl ist ganz blind vor Liebe. Wenn jemand was mit meiner Freundin hinter meinem Rücken haben würde, würde ich ihn wahrscheinlich langsam und grausam töten."

„Gut, Sie können gehen.", sagte Snape zu Zabinis Überraschung. Der Junge blieb noch einen Moment stehen, weil er dachte sich verhört zu haben, aber als Snape eine abwinkende Bewegung mit der Hand machte eilte er davon. Sein Lehrer wählte die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er brauchte frische Luft. Jetzt und sofort. Jetzt prügelten sich schon seine eigenen Schüler wegen ihm. Nun, im Prinzip wussten sie nicht, dass es wegen ihm war, aber die Ganze Situation schien noch weitere Kreise zu ziehen als er gedacht hatte.

Draußen war es warm, aber die frische Luft tat seinem Kopf gut. Er ging den Hügel hinunter und hörte plötzlich ein Geräusch, das ihn stocken ließ. Irgendjemand schrie, irgendwo ganz in der Nähe. Er ging weiter, dem Ton nach und realisierte, dass das Geschrei vom See kam. Einen Augenblick glaubte er an einen ertrinkenden Schüler bis er genaue Worte heraus hörte. Gleichzeitig wusste er, welche Stimme da aus Leibeskräften schrie und brüllte. _Hermine! _

„_Zeig mir den Dreck der auf deinem Grund liegt. Menschen sind schlecht, denn sie versuchen ihr ganzes Leben sich selbst und andere davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht schlecht sind._"

Nachdem er einige Meter weiter gehastet war sah er sie auch. Sie stand am See und hob während sie brüllte immer wieder Steine vom Ufer auf. Es war, als wenn sie versuchte das Wasser zu steinigen. Gebannt lauschte er ihren Worten. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er konnte nicht zu ihr gehen. Er konnte nichts tun, als mit offenem Mund zu zuhören.

„Also hör auf mich anzulügen und zu behaupten, die Liebe wäre etwas ohne jeden Makel!" 

Und mit ihren wenigen wütenden Worten hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht seine eigene Wut ihr gegenüber zu vergessen. Und als sie weinend im Gras lag, da verspürte er brennendes Mitleid und hasste sich gleichzeitig selbst dafür.

* * *

Ginny Weasley saß währenddessen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und grübelte. Harry war endlich wieder bei ihr und nun wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie noch heute zu ihm gehen würde. Sie sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe. Sie wollte ihn umarmen. Sie wollte ihn küssen.

Als es endlich schellte sprang sie schneller auf als alle anderen. Sie wusste genau, dass Harry jetzt auch frei hatte und wollte ihn abpassen. Es gelang ihr. Sie traf ihn auf dem Weg nach Oben.

„Hey, Harry! Kann ich dich sprechen?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Klar. Worum geht's?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge interessiert und blickte dem hübschen Mädchen in die Augen.

„Unter vier Augen."

„Wenn du meint. Hier ist ein leeres Klassenzimmer."

Sie betraten den Raum und Ginny schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass man es unter vier Augen besprechen muss?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Erst mal wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich wirklich froh bin, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Wir hatten wirklich Angst um dich und Neville.", begann Ginny und Harry wurde etwas verlegen.

„Es ist schön so gute Freunde zu haben.", sagte der Junge der lebt darauf, etwas verwirrt, weil ihm nicht ganz klar war, worauf das Mädchen denn nun hinaus wollte.

Ginny kam zwei Schritte näher. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm. Harry wurde rot. Ihre Nähe hatte schon immer einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihn gehabt. Er mochte sie sehr gerne, das stand außer Frage. Allerdings mochte er etwas Anderes an ihr nicht.

„Ginny...ich..."

„Pscht...", flüsterte das rothaarige Mädchen, dann legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Für einige Sekunden war es wie Schweben, dann holte sie Harry wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Er hatte sie von sich geschoben. Einige Momente starrten sie sich gegenseitig fassungslos an.

„Ginny, ich mag dich, aber..."

„Aber was?", nun war sie wütend. _Wie kann er es wagen mich von sich zu weisen? Jeder Junge der Schule will mich flachlegen und er schiebt mich einfach so weg!_

„Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein."

„Ach so! Der Herr KANN nicht. Interessant. Aber weißt du was? Ich brauche dich nicht. Ich kann auf dieser Schule Jeden haben." Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem leeren Klassenzimmer. Zurück blieb ein traurig guckender Harry.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, dass es gerade DAS ist?", murmelte er vor sich hin._ Ich kann nicht mit einem Menschen zusammen sein, für den ich nicht der Einzige bin. _

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

So Leute, ich habe nur für euch den ganzen Nachmittag gearbeitet, um dieses Kapitel noch heute zu posten. Ich hoffe, ihr Belohnt meinen Fleiß mit Reviews. Anya


	8. Kapitel Ins Innere der Seele

**Minnie **Schön das es dir gefallen hat. Ja, Ginny – sie wird noch einiges lernen müssen. Ihr steht diese Rolle irgendwie. (besser jedenfalls als sie Hermine gestanden hätte.)

**Jule Blume** Wow, ich fühle mich echt geehrt. 6 mal gelesen. Ich hoffe, dass dir die weiteren Kapitel auch so gut gefallen. (im Übrigen habe ich ne' 2 in Bio geschrieben – hüpf!)

**Cyberrat **Armer, armer Sev. Er hat auch in diesem Chap einen defensiven Part. Frauen können einfach besser mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig machen (z.B. ausflippen und gleichzeitig kochen). ;-)

**Meta Capricorn** Ginny braucht nur einen kleinen Schups in die richtige Richtung. Bis jetzt habe ich beim Thema Klausuren nichts zu klagen. (Das kann ja noch kommen.)

**Kapitel 8 – Ins Innere der Seele**

Ginny Weasley raste vor Wut. _Was bildet dieser Kerl sich ein. Ich bin verdammt noch mal das am Besten aussehende Mädchen des sechsten Jahregangs! _Harry Potter hatte das gewagt, was vor ihm noch kein Mann geschafft hatte: Er hatte Ginny abgewiesen als sie ihn geküsst hatte. _Der GROßE Harry Potter! Glaubt er, er sei etwas Besseres? Du kannst mich mal am Arsch lecken! Ich kann hier Jeden haben. Du bist nichts Besonderes. Weder für mich noch für irgendjemand anderes. Hermine hält dich für Paranoid und Leichtsinnig. Ron mag dich sowieso nur, weil er durch dich auch etwas vom Rampenlicht abbekommt und ich bin zu gut für dich. _

_Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein!_ Der Satz dröhnte in ihren Ohren. _Ich hasse dich, Harry Potter. Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich! _Mit lautem Gepolter lief sie die Treppe hinunter. Einige Erstklässler wichen ihr aus und blickten ihr ängstlich hinterher. Keiner hätte schwören können, dass sie in dem Moment nicht zu einem Mord fähig gewesen wäre. Und niemand hatte wirklich Lust noch heute zu sterben. So kurz vor den Ferien. Wäre auch schade drum.

Das rothaarige Mädchen realisierte die verstörten Blicke gar nicht, sonder hielt zielstrebig auf die Bibliothek zu. Sie fand, wie immer, was sie gesucht hatte. Justin stand vor einem Regal und fuhr mit dem Finger an den Titeln der Bücher entlang. Er bemerkte sie ohne sich umzudrehen. Und er bemerkte auch, dass sie nicht wie sonst war. Irgendetwas hatte sie verärgert.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, immer noch den Blick auf das Regal gerichtet, genauer gesagt auf ein Buch mit den Titel _„Vampire – Was tun?"_.

„Unwichtig. Kommst du mit nach draußen?"

„Wenn es dir hilft."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

„Was immer du sagst.", mit diesem Worten folgte er Ginny. Er ahnte, dass sie mal wieder von irgendetwas Ablenkung suchte, aber heute hatte er das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht mit ihr reden sollte anstatt sie zu küssen. Auch wenn sie ihn wahrscheinlich dafür umbringen würde. Seit er Ginny Weasley kannte hatte sie ihn noch nie offen um Hilfe gebeten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie das Gefühl zu haben, dass sie alles alleine schaffen musste. Jedenfalls alles das, was ihr wichtig erschien.

Es war mittlerweile Spätnachmittag, aber es war noch warm. Eine frische Brise umwehte das Schloss und Justin stellte fest, dass es vielleicht ganz gut war nach der ganzen Lernerei auch mal raus zu kommen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal am See gesessen hatte.

Ginny steuerte allerdings nicht auf den See zu, sondern auf den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, der eigentlich gar nicht so verboten war, wie die Meisten dachten. Dort legte sie sich ins Graß und lächelte Justin zu.

„Komm zu mir, Süßer." Der Angesprochene setzte sich zwar, machte aber keine Anstalten auf das offensichtliche Angebot einzugehen.

„Gin, du hast ein Problem.", begann er, wohl wissend, dass ihr seine Worte nicht gefallen würden.

„Ich habe kein Problem. Ich hatte nie eins und werde auch in Zukunft keines haben.", fauche Ginny und setzte sich auf.

„Und warum bist du dann so wütend?", fragte Justin mit einem kleinen Seufzer. Er wusste, dass es ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden könnte sie zu knacken.

„Was geht es dich an?", fragte Ginny hochnäsig zurück.

„Nichts."

„Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Schritt zu Besserung."

„Warum wollte ich dir das auch gerade sagen, murmelte Justin in sich hinein.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich meinte: Warum fällt es dir so verdammt schwer mit mir über dein Problem zu reden? Denn es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass du ein Problem hast. Was würde dich sonst so wütend machen?"

„Du lässt nicht locker, oder?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dir mal mein Innenleben erklären müsste. Ich dachte, du willst bloß ein bisschen Spaß."

„Du hattest schon Recht. Ich wollte Spaß, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mir keine Sorgen um deinen seelischen Zustand machen darf. Erzähl mir was dir auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich werde es niemandem verraten."

Ginny schwieg einige Augenblicke, als würde sie alle ihre Möglichkeiten genau abwägen. _Ach, scheiß drauf! Schlimmer kann es gar nicht mehr werden._

Dann: „Justin, glaubst du, ich bin nicht gut genug?"

„Für was?"

„Für alles. Für die Schule, die Universität, ein Studium als Aurorin, einen Mann der mich ...?" Sie brach ab.

„Liebt?", vollendete er ihren unvollständigen Satz.

„Ja."

„Probleme sind Gelegenheiten, zuzeigen, was man kann.1 Du solltest nicht vor ihnen davon laufen. Wenn du vor ihnen wegläufst, sie verdrängst, dann bist du nicht gut genug. Niemand kann ganz alleine und ohne jegliche Hilfe im Leben bestehen."

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Während Justin hoffte, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte dachte sie über die Bedeutung seiner Worte nach. _Hat er Recht? Muss ich fremde Hilfe annehmen, um weiter zu kommen. Muss man Schwäche zeigen können, um Stärke zu erlangen? Sollte ich mit Harry reden? Ihn fragen, warum er nicht mit mir zusammen sein kann? _Als Ginny nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, ergriff Justin das Wort.

„Es ist Harry, oder?"

„Was ist Harry?", fragte Ginny etwas verwirrt, da er sie mitten aus ihren Gedanken gerissen hatte.

„Der Mann von den du glaubst, dass du nicht gut genug für ihn bist."

„Nein... Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ist nur so ein Gefühl. Du denkst, dass er denkt, du seiest nicht die Richtige für ihn, weil er so berühmt und beliebt ist. Aber ich glaube da irrst du dich. Ich habe nämlich schon länger das Gefühl, dass er dich mag."

„Ach ja? Und warum wollte er mich dann nicht küssen?", platze Ginny heraus und merkte erst nachdem sie es gesagt hatte, dass es ihr rausgerutscht war.

„Du hast ihn geküsst?", fragte Justin etwas perplex.

„Ja, verdammt. Und er hat mich weggeschoben und gesagt: Ich kann nicht. Ich frage dich, was meint er damit? Ist er irgendwie impotent oder so? Du kennst ihn doch gut. Reden Männer über solche Sachen? Ist er vielleicht schwul?"

„Nein."

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?"

„Nein."

„Warum kommt mir das trotzdem so vor?" In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Sarkasmus mit.

„Weil du mich nicht ausreden lässt. Harry mag dich. Ich weiß es einfach. Aber vielleicht ist er sich nicht so sicher, ob du ihn auch magst. Denk mal darüber nach." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ließ Ginny stehen.

* * *

Nachdem Hermine sich augenscheinlich wieder gefangen hatte war Severus Snape zurück in seine Gemächer geeilt. Nun, da er an seinem Schreibtisch stand und einige Klausuren zur Seite schob war seine Wut zurück gekehrt. Nicht in dem Maß wie zuvor, aber dennoch drängend. Sie konzentrierte sich weniger auf Mrs. Granger und mehr auf sein eigenes Verhalten, seine Schwäche ihr gegenüber.

Demnächst fang ich an zu heulen nur weil irgendeine dumme Schülerin lächerliche Liebesprobleme hat, oder was?

Gerade als er sich setzten wollte verspürte er einen kurzen, stechenden Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm. _Wie immer genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, _dachte er verbittert. Also mussten seine weiteren Rachepläne wohl warten.

Wenige Minuten später verschwand eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die eine Maske trug, mit einem „Plopp" am Ende der Ländereien von Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermine saß derweil auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. _Liebe ich ihn noch? Trotz allem, trotz seiner Lügerei, trotz des Betrugs, trotz seiner Scheinheiligkeit? _Seit sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, hatte Hermine stetig ein Gefühl der Leere in der Bauchgegend gespürt. Nur dann, wenn sie sich völlig auf etwas anderes konzentriert hatte, war es verschwunden. Vielleicht war es auch nicht verschwunden, aber sie hatte es nicht mehr gespürt. Als sie mit Snape geschlafen hatte war das so ein Moment.

Ist es genau das? Ist es das, was Ginny tut? Sich mit Männern abgeben, die sie nicht lieben und die sie nicht liebt, nur um nicht verletzt werden zu können? Ist Sex ein Mittel um die Sehnsucht nach Liebe in uns zu verdrängen? Oder ist Sex das Resultat aus Liebe, so wie ich bis heute immer gedacht habe? Vielleicht gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten... Ganz sicher sogar... Es gibt nie nur einen Weg, nie nur eine Lösung.

_Aber wenn das stimmt, war es dann ein Fehler, Draco keine zweite Chance zu geben? Was geschieht mit mir, wenn ich jetzt aufstehe und zu ihm gehe? Was geschieht, wenn ich es nicht tue, sondern einfach schlafen gehe? _Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich zurück fallen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte bei der raschen Bewegung einen Moment. Weinen war zwar befreiend, aber definitiv nicht förderlich für die körperliche Verfassung. Außerdem wollte man sich danach lieber verkriechen, als sich über seine Bücher zu setzen und zu lernen.

„Das ist doch alles Scheiße!", sagte sie laut und erhob sich vom gemütlichen Bett, um sich an ihren Schreibtisch zu begeben. _Lebensverändernde Entscheidungen müssen warten. Im Moment sollte die Schule das Wichtigste für mich sein. Ich habe sie viel zu viel vernachlässigt. Also hör auf zu flennen und dich mit existentiellen Fragen auseinander zu setzen. Wenn ich meinen Abschluss dadurch versaue verbaue ich mir meine ganze Zukunft. _Denn ein großer Philosoph hatte einmal gesagt: „Arbeit befreit uns von drei Übeln: Langeweile, Laster und Not.2 Nach Hermine Granger musste dieser Auflistung allerdings noch ein Punkt hinzugefügt werden: Lästige Gedanken, die einem den Kopf von innen zerfressen.

* * *

„Severus!", kam es leise und bedrohlich von einer Gestalt, die in einem ausladenden Polstersessel saß. Das hässliche, bleiche Gesicht war zum Teil mit einer Kapuze bedeckt. Wären da nicht diese grausam blitzende roten Augen gewesen, dann hätte man sich über die Lächerlichkeit der relativ kleinen Person in dem riesigen Sitzmöbel gewundert und es vielleicht innerlich mit einem Grinsen versehen. Doch für jeden in dem von Kerzen erhellten Raum gab es nichts zu Lachen, ja nicht einmal etwas um auch nur einen Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen. Stumm standen sie, versteckt hinter ihren Masken, jeder in stiller Erleichterung, dass es dieses Mal nicht ihr Name gewesen war, der genannt wurde.

„Meister?", kam die Antwort zurück.

„Komm hierher, alter Freund, komm etwas näher, damit ich dich besser sehen kann.3"

Der in Schwarz gekleidete Mann trat vor. Die Anderen folgten gespannt jeder seiner Bewegungen.

„Wo warst du, als meine treuen Todesser Hogwarts angriffen?", die Frage klang kalt und berechnet.

„Unterwegs im Auftrag von Dumbledore. Wenn ich gewusst hätte..."

„Ist es etwa wichtiger um was dieses senile Wrack dich bittet, als das was ich befehle?"

„Nein.", antwortete Snape, seinen Geist fest verschlossen, denn er spürte genau, dass der Dunkle Lord in seinen Gedanken las.

„Du warst in Wales.", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, trotzdem neigte Severus leicht seinen Kopf, um die Aussage zu bestätigen. Sein Trick hatte funktioniert. Er hatte Voldemort einen Ort gezeigt, an dem er vor einigen Jahren einmal im Auftrag von Dumbledore gewesen war. Das Wesen (es war ihm zuwider, es Mensch zu nennen) vor ihm war darauf rein gefallen. _Und das soll der größte Zauberer der Welt sein. _

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, du seiest sehr in _Gedanken_, Severus. Willst du mir etwas erzählen von dem ich noch nichts weiß? Hast du etwa versucht dich zu drücken?"

Snape wusste, dass dies der Augenblick war, in dem sein Meister Informationen und vor allem Demut erwartete.

„Nein.", presste er hervor.

„Warum glaube ich das nicht? Denkst du, du hättest im Kreis meiner Anhänger eine besondere Stellung? Müsstest dir nicht die Hände schmutzig machen, sondern zum Schluss nur den Ruhm ernten? Ich werde dir zeigen, dass du lieber keine Geheimnisse vor mir haben solltest. Beim nächsten Mal wirst du zur Stelle sein und wenn Dumbledore dann endlich merkt, dass ich ihn an der Nase herum geführt habe, dann ist es gut so.", waren die letzten Worte des Dunklen Lords, bevor „_Crucio_".

Stechender Schmerz explodierte von einer auf die andere Sekunde in Severus gesamten Körper. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, aber es war unmöglich, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Es war jedes Mal genauso schrecklich wie beim letzten Wutanfall seines Herrn. Er ließ ihn mehrere Male leise lachend gegen die Wand knallen. Als er endlich wieder von ihm abließ strauchelte der Angegriffene kurz, hielt sich aber auf den Beinen. Sein Arm tat höllisch weh. Voldemort hatte ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ruckartig umgedreht. Severus kannte niemanden außer Voldemort der es vermochte, zwei Zauber auf diese Weise zu kombinieren: Schmerz und Kontrolle. Es kam ihm so vor, als sei jeder Knochen in seinem Leib gebrochen. Frisches Blut tropfte von der Stirn in sein linkes Auge.

„Ich habe mich nicht gedrückt, bei meinem Leben! Was wollt ihr wissen, Meister? Ich wisst, ich würde euch nie belügen, euch, den größten Zauberer der Welt.", brachte er heiser heraus.

„Wo sind die Gefangenen?"

„Sie sind in einem der tieferen Kerker im Ostturm. Dumbledore hat das Verließ mit Flüchen verschlossen. Ich habe mich bei ihm, unauffällig versteht sich, erkundigt, welche er genutzt hat, aber er wollte es niemandem verraten. Dann habe ich versucht an das Gefängnis heran zu kommen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man die Kraft mehrerer Zauberer benötigt, um dort einzudringen."

„Warum denn nicht gleich so? Ich werde mich darum kümmern... Geh..."

Den Befehl „Geh..." hatte sich noch nie einer der Todesser zweimal sagen lassen. Mit einem Knall war Severus verschwunden, wohl wissen, dass die Verbliebenen vielleicht weniger Glück als er hätten. Das Eis, auf dem er stand, war erschreckend dünn geworden. Früher waren er und Lucius Malfoy so etwas wie seine Lieblinge gewesen. Doch mit der Zeit war sein Misstrauen gewachsen. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte Snape gedacht, Voldemort sei durch seinen Fall durch Harry Potter Paranoid geworden. Doch gerade er wusste ja, dass nicht jeder im Kreis des Dunklen Lords dessen Vertrauen verdient hatte.

* * *

Hermine stellte gegen halb zehn fest, dass sie lieber keine Zitate von bekannten Persönlichkeiten lesen sollte. Voltaire hatte sie jedenfalls nicht von ihrer Not befreit. Nun, da sie Draco aus ihrem Kopf verbannt hatte, musste sie plötzlich wieder an Snape denken und an seinen Blick. In ihrem Anfall von Emotionen hatte sie es nicht beachtet, aber aus seinen Augen sprach keine Gier, auch keine Demut oder sonst irgendetwas, dass Hermine leichthin hätte vergessen können. In seinen Augen stand Hass geschrieben und Rache. Und dann hatte sie begriffen, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die den vergangenen Abend bereute.

_Er wird doch nicht... Um Gottes Willen, wie konnte ich nur so leichtsinnig sein. Auch wenn du mit ihm Sex hattest ist Snape immer noch Snape und ihm gefällt es sicher nicht von einer Schülerin derart an der Nase herum geführt zu werden. Wenn er mir deshalb den Abschluss versaut! Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Ich habe ihn beleidigt, gedemütigt und erpresst. Eigentlich hätte ich schon längst... Er wird mich umbringen. Er wird eiskalt seinen Zauberstab ziehen und mich töten und es dann als Unfall darstellen. Ich muss mit ihm reden. _

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug sie das Buch zu („_Sumpfpflanzen und ihre heilenden Kräfte_"), zog sich einen Pulli über das T-Shirt und verließ den Raum mit eiligen Schritten. Sie war froh, dass ihr niemand begegnete. Als Schulsprecherin hatte sie einige Privilegien (darunter auch das Betreten der Korridore nach 10 Uhr), aber ihr wäre gar nicht wohl dabei Professor McGonagall schonend beizubringen, dass sie gerade auf dem Weg zu Snape war um ihr Leben zu retten. Obwohl die Vorstellung davon in Gedanken (und nur da) auch eine amüsante Seite hatte.

„Oh, guten Abend, Professor... Was ich hier mache? Ach, wissen Sie, ich bin auf dem Weg zu Professor Snapes Gemächern. Warum um diese Uhrzeit, wollen sie wissen? Eine sehr gute Frage. Wirklich, außerordentlich gut... ja, sicher, ich komme zum Punkt. Ich hatte Sex mit ihm müssen sie wissen und ich habe ihn damit erpresst. Ach ja, nebenbei habe ich ihn einen „dreckigen Nichtsnutz" genannt. Und als ich ihn heute sah schien er mir so in Rache Laune und da dachte ich mir, ich sei noch zu jung zum sterben."

Sie erreichte den Korridor der Slytherins und klopfte einige Momente später an die Holztür, von der sie wusste, dass sie zu Snapes privaten Räumlichkeiten führte. Als nichts geschah klopfte sie noch einmal, dieses Mal lauter und energischer. Wieder nichts. Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen und verschwinden, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum.

„Was tun Sie denn hier?", war alles was Hermine mit leicht hysterischer Stimme hervor brachte. Vor ihr stand Snape, unnatürlich vornüber gebeugt.

„Ich wohne hier.", antworte er kalt, doch in seiner Stimme schwang ein Ton mit, der Hermine gänzlich unvertraut war. Er richtete sich etwas auf und Hermine erblickte eine Wunde an seiner Stirn, ganz frisch. Da begriff sie. Der gebückte Gang, die Stimme, das Blut. _Voldemort! _

„Wenn Sie nur zum Starren gekommen sind können Sie auch gehen. Wenn nicht, dann können Sie auch gehen.", sagte er und murmelte der Tür ein Wort zu, das Hermine nicht verstand.

„Ich werde jetzt bestimmt nicht gehen. Ich kann Sie doch so nicht alleine lassen.", empörte sich das junge Mädchen und folgte Snape in seine Wohnung.

* * *

Hermine Granger hatte es wieder einmal geschafft Severus Snape zu überrumpeln. Er hatte noch einige Versuche unternommen ihr zu befehlen, sie solle verschwinden, aber sie hatte ihn einfach ignoriert und stattdessen nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen, ihn zu seinem Bett bugsiert und die Wunde an seiner Stirn geheilt. So lag er nun da, während sie seinen Arm untersuchte.

„Sie sollten damit zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Er sieht ziemlich gebrochen aus.", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Er ließ nur ein verächtliches Schnauben hören, auch wenn er insgeheim wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. _Hermine Granger hat immer Recht. Das ist ja zum kotzen. _Beide schwiegen eine Weile. Hermine sah sich in dem Raum um, den Snape sein zu Hause nannte. Überall Bücher und schwere Möbel. Dunkles Holz, nicht besonders freundlich, aber interessant. Irgendwann konnte Severus das Schweigen nicht mehr ertragen. Das war ja peinlich.

* * *

„Was werden Sie nach ihrem Abschluss machen? (Vielleicht war die Frage etwas unpassend, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts geistreicheres ein.)Sicher haben Sie Pläne? Dumme Frage, jeder junge Mensch hat noch Pläne und Ziele. Erzählen Sie mir von Ihren. Wollen Sie studieren gehen?", fragte Severus und blickte seiner Schülerin in das junge, ebenmäßige und nun überraschte Gesicht. Trotz ihrer Verwunderung antwortete sie ohne ein Zögern.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich studieren möchte. Vielleicht Verwandlungen. Ich finde das Fach faszinierend und hätte gerne die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie Professor McGonagall. Sonst dachte ich an Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste oder Zaubertränke. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie mir ein Empfehlungsschreiben ausstellen würden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich in der Lage bin Zaubertränke zu studieren.", erklärte Hermine und blickte zu Boden. Es kam ihr komisch vor so ernsthaft mit Snape über ihre Zukunft zu sprechen. Es schien ihn tatsächlich zu interessieren.

„Mrs. Granger, wenn Sie wollten könnten Sie auch ein Fach studieren in dem Sie noch nie irgendeinen Unterricht genossen haben.", meinte er grimmig.

„Oh.", war alles was Hermine auf dieses Kompliment hin heraus bringen konnte. Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, dann ergriff Snape wieder das Wort.

„Wenn Ihnen viel daran liegt, dann werde ich Ihnen eine Empfehlung schreiben."

„Wirklich?"

„Fragen Sie lieber nicht zu oft, sonst überlege ich es mir noch anders."

„Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen..."

„Und was wollen Sie mit Ihrem Studium anfangen?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht Lehrerin zu werden. Vielleicht sogar hier.", sagte Hermine nach einigem Zögern. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was Snape von ihrer Zukunftsvision halten würde.

„Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen einen anderen Beruf zu wählen."

„Warum? Etwa weil Sie nicht wollen, dass ich hier anfange und Sie von Ihrem Posten verdränge?", fragte Hermine etwas schärfer als Beabsichtigt.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich.", grollte ihr Lehrer und versuchte sich in eine bequemere Position zu setzen. Sein verletzter Arm behinderte ihn dabei. Hermine unterdrückte den Reflex ihm zu helfen. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch weiter verärgern, indem sie ihm das Gefühl gab schwach zu sein.

„Sie sind eine Perfektionistin. Die Schule ist kein Ort für Perfektionisten. Sie werden eine der Lehrerinnen sein, die versuchen wird ihren Schülern noch etwas beizubringen. Aber das Problem ist, dass die Schüler sich nicht interessieren und je mehr man sich anstrengt ihren Kopf mit Wissen zu füllen, desto weniger behalten sie bei sich. Man füttert seine Schüler mit geballtem Wissen und heraus kommst fröhlicher Stumpfsinn, der das Gehirn zerfrisst. Hoch konzentriertes Halbwissen. Genau das ist es, was in den Prüfungen verlangt wird. Sie sind eine Ausnahmeschülerin. Sie werden hohe Erwartungen an Ihre Schüler haben, aber es gibt kaum Schüler, die diese erfüllen können. Ich weiß nicht, ob Schüler unterrichten eine geeignete Beschäftigung für Sie ist. Ein Lehrer der hohe Erwartungen hat, ist unbeliebt. Aber so wie ich Sie kenne, würden Sie gerne eine beliebte und bewunderte Lehrerin sein. Es tut mir Leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen.

Stellen Sie sich Folgendes vor: Sie betreten Ihr Klassenzimmer und die Ablehnung schlägt Ihnen entgegen wie ein eiskalter Sturm. Sie stehen am Pult, sprechen von Dingen, die Sie damals in der Schule mit Begeisterung gelernt haben und niemand hört Ihnen wirklich zu. Hier denkt einer über das kommende Quidditich Spiel nach, dort ließt eines der Mädchen einen Liebesbrief. Sie versuchen irgendwie möglichst erfolgreich durch den Unterricht zu kommen, aber Ihre Schüler wollen Sie nicht, die wollen Sie alle nicht. Die wollen lieber aufs Trainingsfeld oder ein Date mit dem Verfasser des kleinen Briefes. Ständig wird hier und da auf die Uhr geschaut, die Minuten gezählt und wenn es dann endlich schellt, dann geht ein Aufatmen durch die Klasse. Sie müssten das wissen. Sie sind selbst Schülerin. Und wenn Sie gerade deshalb Lehrerin werden wollen, weil Sie Ihren Schülerin beibringen wollen Freunde am lernen zu haben, dann sind Sie nicht die Erste, die das versucht und werden auch nicht die Letzte sein, die daran scheitert."

Nach dieser Ansprache war Hermine einige Zeit lang sprachlos. Ohne Zweifel war dies das Erste mal, dass Severus Snape ihr offen etwas über seine Gefühle, sein Leben erzählte. Gut, er hatte es alles auf sie bezogen, aber der innere Groll war jedem Wort anzumerken. Sie wusste, dass es ihm genau so ergangen war wie er es ihr prophezeit hatte. Es machte sich innerlich ganz schwach und sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Vorsatz mit dem sie hierher gekommen war. _Solange der verletzt ist, habe ich nebenbei eine höhere Überlebenschance. Hilfe, ich muss aufhören sarkastisch zu denken!_

„Professor, es tut mir leid."

„Was tut Ihnen leid?"

„Die ganze letzte Woche. Mein Verhalten war falsch, genauso..."

„..wie das Meinige.", vollendete er ihren Satz. Sie nickte und fuhr fort.

„Ich wollte nur, dass Sie das wissen. Vielleicht, vielleicht können wir die ganze Sache vergessen?"

„Stellen Sie sich das nicht ein wenig einfach vor?"

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist. Denken Sie aber wenigstens darüber nach. Mehr erwarte ich gar nicht.", sagte sie und stand auf. Severus tat nichts um sie aufzuhalten und Hermine blickte sich nicht noch einmal um.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

1 Duke Ellington

2 Voltaire

3 Diese Parallelität zum bösen Wolf aus „Rotkäppchen" ist mit Absicht gewählt.

So, ein sehr langes Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht. Ach ja, wo sind meine ganzen Reviewer hin verschwunden? Seid ihr zu Schwarzlesern mutiert oder fandet ihr das letzte Kapitel so scheiße, dass es euch kein Review wert war? Jedenfalls gilt mein besonderer Dank den vier Mädels, die mir ihre Meinung mitgeteilt haben. See you next week! Anya


	9. Kapitel Der Preis der Freiheit

**Cyberrat **Schön das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich war motiviert beim Schreiben, vielleicht merkt man das... 

**Minnie** Ja, Ginny hat einige ungelöste Konflikte in sich selbst, die sie nicht alleine lösen kann. Nein, Snape vergisst nicht so einfach, aber hat denn niemand bemerkt, aus welchem Grund er immer so nachsichtig mit Hermine ist? Warum er einfach mit ihr Sex hat? (doch wohl nicht nur wegen der Triebe...) Jedenfalls ein dickes Dankeschön an dich!

**Meta Capricorn** Du kannst gespannt sein. Ich werde euch heute überraschen. Vielleicht wird Hermines Handeln nicht allen gefallen, aber... lest es einfach...

**Jessy2104** Ha, das Gespräch... ich habe es als aller erstes geschrieben und dann eingefügt. Ich musste unbedingt etwas über Sevs Lehrerrolle schreiben. Danke für dein Review.

**Schreggi** Wir werden sehen, ob sie noch etwas für Draco empfindet... Danke für di netten Kommentare über meinen Schreibstil. So was motiviert einen immer.

**Juleblume** Du bekommst mehr...

**Teddy 172** Danke sehr. Das meine Geschichte den Lesern gefällt ist alles, was ich mir wünschen kann.

**Celina HP** Hui, das ist echt klasse1 Für jedes Chap ein Review. Ich kann mich wieder nur bedanken... Ach ja...

**Monique** Ich hoffe auch, dass die nächsten Kapitel genauso gut werden und dir gefallen!

**Kapitel 9 - Der Preis der Freiheit**

„Hey, Hermine wirf ihn hierher!", schrie Ginny Weasley in die Dämmerung hinein. Die Angesprochene selbst hielt einen Quaffel in der Hand und versuchte ihn vor Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy zu verteidigen. Was sich relativ schwer gestaltete, da Draco sie von hinten festhielt und Blaise gleichzeitig versuchte ihr den runden Ball zu entreißen.

_Mit einem Ruck schleuderte sie das Ding von sich. Blase rannte ihm hinterher, doch Draco hielt sie weiterhin fest. „Lass mich los!", keifte sie ihn an. **Was will dieser Kerl noch von mir? Ich will nicht, dass er mich anfasst. Er halt mich belogen, betrogen... **Doch Draco ließ nicht los. Er hielt ihre Hände vor ihrem Bauch mit beiden Händen fest und begann sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu bugsieren. _

„_Wo willst du mit mir hin?" Hermine fühlte wie die Wut in ihr hochstieg. Was bildete dieser Kerl sich ein? Sie versuchte einige Male sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien, doch erfolglos. Er war schon immer stärker als sie gewesen. Von weitem hörte sie die Stimmen von Ginny, Blaise, Ron und Pansy Parkinson. Es blieb ihr keine Zeit, um sich über diese komische Zusammenstellung zu wundern. _

„_Wo willst du mit mir hin?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage. _

„_Zu meinem Fahrrad.", antwortete ihr Entführer völlig gelassen, aber etwas außer Atem, da Hermine es noch nicht aufgegeben hatte sich zu sträuben. _

„_Das ist nicht witzig, Draco." _

„_Ich mache keine Witze, ich muss gleich noch nach Hause fahren.", sagte der blonde Junge. Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären was in ihn gefahren war. **Woher weiß er, was ein Fahrrad ist? Der wird doch nicht von Hogwarts bis nach Malfoy Manor mit dem Fahrrad fahren. Das ist Irrsinn! **Die Fragen verschwanden aus ihrem Kopf, als Draco sie vor sich her auf einen Hügel schon. Dort lag tatsächlich ein Fahrrad im Gras. Hermine spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer nackten Schulter. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie nur ein Top und einen knielangen weißen Rock trug. _

„_Und jetzt?", giftete sie ihn an, als sie vor dem blauen Rad stehen geblieben waren und unternahm gleichzeitig einen Versuch sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu drehen. _

„_Ich weiß nicht, was hast du denn vor?", meinte er. _

_Hermine hatte, ohne es zu bemerken, angefangen zu zittern. Und das weder weil sie fror, noch aus Angst, er könnte sonst etwas mit ihr anstellen. Sonder einzig und allein wegen dem unglaublichen Gefühl seines Körpers hinter ihrem, seines Atems und seines Geruches. Alles Dinge, die ihr so unendlich vertraut waren. _

_Ihre Handgelenke schmerzten. „Draco, du tust mir weh!", schrie sie ihn an und tatsächlich lockerte er seinen Griff ein wenig, was Hermine als Chance sah ihm zu entwischen. Doch als sie sich schon zur Hälfte aus seinem Angriffsraum gedreht hatte, erwischte er sie. Das Resultat aus der Sache war, dass sie wieder wie vorher festgehalten wurde. Sie keuchten beide. Dann , plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, drehte Hermine ihren Kopf nach links, und biss Draco einmal kurz und kräftig in den Hals. Dieser stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, doch lockerte kein zweites Mal seinen Griff. Stattdessen fühlte Hermine mit einem Mal seine Lippen auf ihren. Und dieses Mal unternahm sie keinen Versuch ihn aufzuhalten. Wie Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander. Hermine kam es so vor, als wurde sie schweben... Bis plötzlich: _KRACH

Hermine Granger schreckte in ihrem Bett hoch. Noch ganz benebelt von dem eben erlebten Traum lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit. Irgendetwas war da. Merkwürdige, ungewohnte Geräusche. Lärm war in der Nacht normalerweise für Hogwarts völlig ungewöhnlich, dafür sorgten die Regeln. Sie stiegt vorsichtig aus ihrem Bett, knipste das Licht an, wartete kurz bis ihre Augen sich daran gewöhnt hatten und zog eine Jeans und Sommerschuhe zu ihrem weißen Schlafshirt an. Sie bückte sich, griff unter ihr Bett und steckte sich den Gegenstand, der in dem unscheinbaren Behälter gelegen hatte, in den Bund ihrer Hose. Dann tappte sie auf den Flur hinaus.

* * *

Ginny Weasley lag in Wirklichkeit wach in ihrem Bett und grübelte, als etwa Blaise Zabini und einem Quaffel hinterher zu laufen. Sie hatte über Justins Worte nachgedacht und irgendwann begriffen, was er gemeint hatte. Sie hatte die letzten zwei Tage versucht Harry abzupassen und mit ihm zu reden, aber scheinbar hatte er es vorgezogen sie so gut wie möglich zu meiden. Immer wenn sie gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte und auf ihn zuging, war er aufgestanden und verschwunden.

Sie konnte nicht schlafen, obwohl es schon nach Mitternacht war. Ihr ging zu viel im Kopf herum. Über Harry, ihre Freunde und sich selbst. Der Versuch einige Momente an Nichts zu denken, um einschlafen zu können war kläglich gescheitert. Also lag sie nur da, als auch sie das Geräusch wahrnahm, dass durch die Gänge des Schlosses hallte. _Was zur Hölle...? _Sie stand auf. Scheinbar war sie nicht die einzige, die etwas Merkwürdiges vernommen hatte. Zwei ihrer Zimmergenossinnen waren ebenfalls erwacht. Ginny weckte die anderen beiden ebenfalls.

„Was ist das?", fragte eine von ihnen ängstlich, immer noch im Bett liegend, die Augen unheilvoll geweitet.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich werde es heraus finden.", sagte Ginny kühn und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

* * *

Hermine tapste mit leisen Schritten über den finstren Korridor und spähte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Ihr Herz hämmerte unbarmherzig in ihrer Brust, denn sie ahnte, dass in diesem Moment im Schloss etwas im Gange war, dass ein Grund zur Beunruhigung war. Früher hatte es ihr immer sehr gefallen, dass ihr Einzelzimmer etwas abseits des Gryffindor Gebietes lag, aber nun verfluchte sie die weite Strecke innerlich. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht hier alleine herum zu schleichen.

Einige Male schreckte sie vor ihrer eigenen Lautstärke beim Gehen zusammen. Ihre Schuhe waren nicht gerade geeignet für das Schleichen. Sie quietschten merkwürdig. Es war ihr bis heute noch nie aufgefallen. Einen absurden Moment lang dachte sie, dass sich so wohl ein Blinder fühlen würde, dass ein Blinder die Dinge von Beginn an so wahrnimmt wie sie sind, obwohl im ein Sinn fehlt. Aber dann verwarf sie ihren Gedankenblitz. Das war nicht die Zeit um sich philosophische Gedanken über Sein und Schein zu machen.

Das Geräusch, das sie gehört hatte, war nun verstummt. Eine Hälfte von ihr wollte am Liebsten umdrehen, sich schlafen legen und am nächsten Morgen feststellen, dass nur Peeves wieder einmal Mist gebaut hatte. Aber ihre andere Hälfte, ihr Gryffindor Anteil, trieb sie weiter, in dem Wissen, dass sie bis heute ein solches Geräusch von Peeves noch nie gehört hatte. Dafür hatte es erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Passage aus einem ihrer Lieblingsbücher „_Flüche, Gegenflüche und ihre Wirkungen_". Dort wurde beschrieben, welches Geräusch es machte, wenn man einen Bannspruch bricht, einem Schutzzauber entgegen wirkt. Und obwohl sie es nicht glauben wollte beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte noch einmal als sie mit Schaudern an die Zeilen, die sie vor einigen Monaten gelesen hatte, zurück dachte.

Sie war fast am Porträt der fetten Dame angekommen, als ein leises Gepolter sie einen Satz rückwärts machen ließ. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde fühlte sie panische Hitze und Angst in sich aufsteigen. Ihr Herz raste, mit aller Kraft drückte sie sich in den Schatten der Wand, den Zauberstab krampfhaft in der Faust umschlungen.

Dann hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter dem schweren Bild.

„Könnt ihr nicht leiser sein?", zischte Ginny Weasley und nannte, der sich im Halbschlaf befindenden Dame, im selben Atemzug das Passwort. Das Porträt schwang zur Seite.

Hermine trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Die Freundin schaute sie zwar überrascht an, gab aber keinen Laut von sich und flüsterte den vier anderen Sechstklässlerinnen zu: „Achtung, nicht erschrecken, Hermine ist auch hier."

„Habt ihr dieses Geräusch auch gehört?", fragte die Schulsprecherin, bemerkte aber gleichzeitig wie albern ihre Frage war, denn sonst wären die fünf jungen Frauen wohl um diese Zeit nicht mehr wach.

„Ja, hast du eine Vermutung, was es gewesen sein könnte?", piepste ein blondes Mädchen hinter Ginny, dessen Namen Hermine ständig vergaß, weil sie einfach so schrecklich gewöhnlich und unauffällig war.

„Für mich hörte es sich danach an, als wäre irgendwo ganz in der Nähe ein starker Zauber gebrochen worden.", erklärte Hermine düster. Nun, da sie nicht mehr alleine und auf sich gestellt war, hatte sie einen großen Teil ihres Selbstvertrauens und ihrer Rationalität zurück gewonnen.

„Dann sollten wir wohl möglichst schnell Professor McGonagall informieren.", schlug Ginny zögernd vor. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren angespannt, aber entschlossen.

„Und Professor Dumbledore. Wer weiß, ob man den Krach in seinen Gemächern gehört hat.", ergänzte Hermine hastig und fügte hinzu: „Ihr zwei kommt mit mir. Ginny, du gehst mit ihr zu Professor McGonagall. Du weckst alle anderen Gryffindors. Beeilt euch."

Die drei Mädchen verschwanden nach links in die Dunkelheit, während Hermine mit ihren Begleiterinnen den rechten Weg einschlug. Es war nicht leicht für die Schulsprecherin ihre Gefährtinnen nicht ständig zu ermahnen doch leiser zu gehen, zu atmen, zu existieren. Sie hielt sich so gut es ging zurück, um nicht selber zu laut zu sein. Sie kamen nicht besonders schnell voran, da die ganze Schule nur schwach erleuchtet war. Hermine besaß ja einige Erfahrung, was das herumschleichen in der Nacht anging, aber ihre Begleiterinnen waren so vorsichtig, dass sie kaum wagten einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Hermine stellte fest, dass anscheinend niemand außer ihren den Lärm bemerkt hatte. In jedem Fall begegneten sie keiner Menschenseele. Sie glaubte schon fast wieder an ihr Version mit Peeves, als hinter ihnen eine weibliche, kalte Stimme ertönte.

„Bleibt stehen! Die Zauberstäbe fallen lassen und ganz langsam umdrehen.", wies Bellatrix Lestranges sie an. Hermine hatte sie sofort an ihrer Stimme erkannt, obwohl sie diese erst einmal gehört hatte. Sie ließen alle drei ihre Zauberstäbe wie gestochen fallen. Es klapperte kurz, dann war es wieder still.

„Ich sagte, umdrehen!", wiederholte die Todesserin kühl. Dieses Mal folgten die Gryffindor Schülerinnen ihrer Aufforderung. Herablassend lächelnd musterte die Frau sie. Sie hatte keine Maske im Gesicht, sondern hielt sie achtlos in der linken Hand, mit der rechten wies sie mit dem Zauberstab auf die Mädchen.

„So, so, wollt ihr mir erklären, was ihr hier macht? Warum seid ihn nicht in euren warmen Betten und träumt süß... solange ihr das noch könnt.", fragte sie mit spielerischem Interesse.

„Vielleicht sollten deine Todesser Freunde beim Brechen von Schutzzaubern noch ein wenig üben damit es demnächst weniger Lärm macht.", erwiderte Hermine mutig. Bellatrix Lestranges Lächeln verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Langsam und bedrohlich kam sie näher.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie mit flackernden Augen.

„Was geht es dich an?", schoss das braunhaarige Mädchen scharf zurück. Sie wollte Zeit gewinnen und bemerkte zu spät ihren Fehler. Mit einem gemurmelten Wort der Todesserin waren ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt. Eines der Gryffindor Mädchen schrie erschrocken auf. Hermine hörte ein Schluchzen von dem anderen. Kurzerhand erhielten auch sie Fesseln.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Hermine Granger.", flüsterte Hermine und bemerkte kurz drauf, dass der Blick der Frau in dem schwarzen Umhang sich veränderte. Triumph!

„Wie treffend, wie außerordentlich treffend. Gerade nach dir habe ich gesucht!"

„Warum?"

„Du bist mit Potter befreundet, sehr gut befreundet...", war alles was Hermine als Antwort bekam, dann fand sie sich auf einmal steif und schwebend in der Luft wieder. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, den Zauber abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihr Körper war völlig gelähmt, nur ihr Geist war klarer denn je zuvor. _Sie wird mich töten, Gott, sie wird mich umbringen. Und dann werden sie das gleiche mit Harry tun..._ Tatenlos musste sie miterleben, wie diese grauenvolle Frau sie in einen Kamin bugsierte und leise „Lestranges Manor" rief.

* * *

Severus Snape hatte Albus Dumbledore noch nie in einem solchen Zustand erlebt. Der alte Zauberer sah übernächtig und tödlich ernst aus. Das Schlimmste in seinem Blick aber war die Verzweiflung. Snape wusste von dem Angriff auf das Schloss, denn er war selbst auf der Seite der Angreifer gewesen, aber anscheinend gab es neben den vielen Verletzten noch etwas, dass diesen großen Mann heute besonders alt aussehen ließ. Severus selbst hatte erst Stunden vorher von dem Plan erfahren und keine Zeit gehabt Dumbledore zu warnen. Er selbst hatte _geholfen_ die Schutzzauber des Schlosses an einer empfindsamen Stelle zu brechen.

„Es gibt zwei Neuigkeiten und beide sind von schlechter Natur.", begann der Schulleiter mit schwerer Stimme zu sprechen. „Die Gefangenen sind entkommen. Das ist ein herber Rückschlag für unsere Sache. Was allerdings noch viel schlimmer ist, ist die Tatsache, dass eine unsere Schülerinnen entführt wurde." Er brach ab, als hätte ihn die Last seiner eigenen Worte erdrückt.

„Aber wer..., keuchte Professor McGonagall voller Überraschung und Erschrecken. Die anderen Lehrer starrten genauso gebannt auf ihren Vorgesetzen. Selbst Snape machte sich im Moment keinerlei Gedanken um seinen üblichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mrs. Granger, unsere Schulsprecherin. Bellatrix Lestranges ist ohne Zweifel die Täterin. Wir haben zwei Zeugen.", kam es aus Dumbledores Mund.

Severus Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Worte von Albus hallten in seinem Kopf wieder... _Mrs. Granger, unsere Schulsprecherin. Mrs. Granger... Hermine! _Für einen Moment konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Dann riss ihn die Stimme des Schulleiters wieder in die Realität zurück: „Severus, geh bitte."

Dieser wusste genau was sein Vorgesetzter wollte: Er sollte sich bei Voldemort melden und Informationen herbei schaffen. _Warum hat der Dunkle Lord mir nicht erzählt, dass wir nicht nur die Gefangenen befreien wollen? Warum wusste ich nicht, dass sie Gefangene nehmen wollen! Ich hätte es verhindern können, _dachte er auf seinem Weg die Treppe hinunter. Noch ganz in Gedanken hätte er fast Draco Malfoy umgerannt, der ihm entgegen kam.

„Mr. Malfoy, was haben Sie hier zu suchen?", fragte er hastig und etwas zerstreut. _Muss dieser Junge gerade **jetzt** hierher kommen und gerade **mir** in die Arme laufen? _Doch dann bemerkte er Dracos Gesichtsausdruck: verstört und mit einem Anflug von Panik. Ebenso klang seine Stimme: „Professor... ich habe Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall flüstern gehört... sie sagten, es sei etwas Schreckliches geschehen... sie sagten, Hermine sei... sei entführt worden." Einen Moment lang wiegte Snape ab, ob er es leugnen sollte. Doch dann entschloss er sich für die Wahrheit.

„Ja, sie haben richtig gehört.", sagte er tonlos, jede Emotion in den Hintergrund drängend, kalt. Draco starrte ihm ins Gesicht und in diesem Augenblick konnte Snape darin jedes Gefühl sehen, dass er jetzt gerade empfand.

„Sie müssen ihr helfen. Sie müssen sie retten... bitte.", brachte der blonde Junge mit zittriger Stimme hervor und fasste Snapes Ärmel, als wolle er ihn schütteln.

„Mr. Malfoy, reißen Sie sich zusammen.", fuhr Severus ihn in seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit an. In die grauen Augen des jungen Mannes trat neben die Angst tödlicher Ernst. Ganz langsam und deutlich, jedes Wort genau betonend, sagte er: „Ich werde mich erst zusammenreißen, wenn Hermine wieder in Sicherheit ist. Diese Frau ist mein Leben und wenn ihr etwas zustößt, dann werde ich jeden Verantwortlichen und jeden der nur zugesehen hat und nichts tat grausam und langsam töten... Aber Sie werden das nicht verstehen, denn Sie wissen nicht, was Liebe ist, was es bedeutet einen Menschen zu lieben und ihn zu verlieren." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte verschwinden, als ihn unvermittelt Snapes Fluch traf. Er brach leblos in sich zusammen. Mit einem weiteren Spruch erschienen vor Snapes Nase Pergament und eine Feder.

Er kritzelte eilig einige Worte an Dumbledore und legte den Zettel zu dem Schlafenden.

„Ich musste es tun. Wollte Dummheit begehen. Er wird innerhalb der nächsten 10 Stunden wieder erwachen. Bin auf dem Weg. Severus Snape."

Denn der betäubte Junge auf dem Fußboden hatte keinen Plan. Er hatte nur eine Wahl getroffen, war aber nicht im Besitz des Wissens, dass er zu dessen Realisierung benötigte. Severus Snape ging es da anders, um nicht zu sagen völlig anders. _Bellatrix Lestranges ist ohne Zweifel die Täterin.

* * *

_

Als der Starrezauber an Hermine nachließ befand sie sich in einer geräumigen Küche. Die Einrichtung war komplett in schwarz und silber gehalten. Keine Zimmerpflanzen, keinerlei Staub oder Unordnung. Bellatrix Lestranges beobachtete Hermine.

„Und, fühlen wir uns besser?", fragte sie höhnisch, als Hermine sich vom Boden aufrichtete. Sie gab keine Antwort, sonder versuchte an ihren Fesseln zu rütteln.

„Oh, damit wirst du keinen Erfolg haben. Ein netter, kleiner, praktischer Zauber. Je mehr man zieht, desto enger wird die Schlinge. Aber wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, dann werde ich ihn von dir nehmen. _Snimat_!1" Die Seile fielen zu Boden und Hermine rieb sich das leicht aufgeschürfte Handgelenk.

Misstrauisch blickte sie der in schwarz gekleideten Frau entgegen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken, kleines Schlammblut. Dein Zauberstab liegt weit weg auf Hogwarts und wer weiß, vielleicht siehst du ihn nie wieder... denk dir das _Vielleicht_ lieber wieder weg. Der Dunkle Lord braucht dich, aber bevor du mit ihm spielen gehen darfst werden wir beide noch ein wenig Spaß miteinander haben. Wir werden deinen kleinen Freund und Dumbledore mit dir ködern. Du wirst Schuld an ihrem Tod tragen, aber keine Sorege, bevor der Selbstvorwurf zu groß wird, werden wir dich von allem Leiden erlösen. Warte es ab." Sie drehte sich um und ging auf den Herd zu. Während sie Hermine den Rücken zugedreht hatte sprach sie weiter: „Du wirst erst einmal einige Hausarbeiten erledigen. Der Garten könnte auch mal wieder umgegraben werden... zu schade, dass du dafür keine Magie einsetzen kannst. Da wird deine kleines, hübsches Gesicht wohl schmutzig werden mü..." _KNALL._ Bellatrix Lestranges fiel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vornüber. Blut spritzte auf die weißen Fliesen.

Hinter ihr stand Hermine, aufrecht. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie eine Waffe, 9mm, 13 Schuss. Jetzt nur noch 12.

* * *

Als Severus am Haus der Lestranges ankam war das Erste was er hörte ein lauter Knall. Und es handelte sich dabei nicht um einen apparierenden Zauberer. Das Geräusch war anders. Er schlich um das Haus, durch die Hintertür und lauschte. Nichts. Angst stieg in ihm auf und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Sein Mund war trocken. Er huschte weiter, bemerkte, dass die Tür zur Küche aufstand. Er hätte das nicht näher beachtet, wenn er nicht plötzlich ein Bündel schwarzer Haare erblickt hätte. Er spähte in den Raum hinein, sah auf den Boden und musste mit Überraschung und Erschrecken feststellen, dass die Todesserin tot war.

Dann blicke er ,nach der Ursache suchend auf, direkt in Hermine Grangers Augen. Sie hielt einen metallenen Gegenstand in der Hand. Direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, ihre Augen unnatürlich geweitet im Entsetzen vor ihrer eigenen Tat.

„Ich habe sie umgebracht... haha... ich hab sie umgebracht." Sie ließ die Waffe fallen wie einen zu heißen Topf. Dann sackte sie in sich zusammen.

**Fortsetzung folgt... **

Ihr seid jetzt bestimmt empört, aber diese Szene mit Hermine und der Waffe... ihr wisst gar nicht, wie lange die mir schon im Kopf rumschwebte. Ich ducke mich jedenfalls schon mal vor Hass-Reviews. Anya

1. _Snimat_ ist Russisch und heißt soviel wie _lösen._


	10. Ankündigung

**Ankündigung!**

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

Es tut mir leid, dass es an diesem Donnerstag mit 99 Sicherheit kein neues Kapitel von „Liebe ist ein Spiel" geben wird. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, denn in der nächsten Woche geht es in alter frische weiter. Ich habe keinen Kreativitätsengpass, sondern fahre von Donnerstag bis Samttag mit meiner Stufe nach Berlin und habe Morgen (Dienstag) und Mittwoch ein Planspiel in der Schule. Das bedeutet, dass ich wohl keine Zeit zum Schreiben finden werde. Ich denke darüber nach, dass 10 Kapitel zur Entschädigung dann etwas länger zu machen. Ich hoffe ihr seid dann wieder dabei!

_Bis dann, eure Anyanka_


	11. Kapitel 10 Mond in der Finsternis

**Meta Capricorn **Das russische Wort habe ich nur benutzt, weil ich kein Latein spreche. Ich wollte eigentlich nur euch mitteilen, was es bedeutet (damit man weiß, dass es überhaupt eine Bedeutung hat) und damit nicht sagen, das Bellatrix unbedingt Russisch spricht. Ich denke mal, Harry usw. nutzen auch Zaubersprüche, die nicht aus dem englischen stammen ohne die jeweilige Sprache zu beherrschen. Die Waffe wird Hermine wohl aus London haben... für eine Hexe wird es aber wohl auch sonst nicht schwer sein, sich eine solche zu beschaffen. Ich könnte irgendwann noch mal darauf eingehen... Bellatrix hat die beiden anderen Mädchen nur dagelassen, weil ihr Auftrag war. (Wer möchte Lord Voldemort ungehorsam sein?)

**Minnie** Ich bin hoch erfreut, dass ihr meine Idee mit der Waffe (ich stelle mir Hermine gerade als Lara Croft vor ;-)) so gut aufgenommen habt. Pah, den Garten hätte ich auch nicht umgegraben! Wo kommen wir denn da hin? Zu Snape: Es gibt Menschen, die sich so verhalten, wie er sich verhält. Näheres im Laufe der Geschichte. Ach, ich mag Draco, ach, ich mag Snape... Aber es steht schon fest, wer sie am Ende bekommt oder auch nicht.

**Juleblume **Sei gespannt! Immer wenn man denkt, es geht nicht schlimmer denkt man falsch!

**OIK** Schön, dich hier mal wieder begrüßen zu dürfen! Du hast die Flüchtlinge nicht überlesen. Ich habe sie nicht namentlich erwähnt, weil se für Hermines Situation nicht von Bedeutung waren. Allerdings gibt es einen kleinen Hinweis auf „Verletzte" zu denen auch jene gehören, die sich auf Hogwarts versteckt haben. Die Erklärung zu Severus Handeln kommt, keine Sorge.

**Celina HP **Ich möchte jetzt nicht zu philosophisch werden, was ich zwangsläufig werden würde, wenn ich darauf eingehe ob du Recht hast und die Todesserin den Tod verdient hatte. Allerdings frage ich dich: Bist du für die Todesstrafe? Ich will dich nicht belehren oder so was, aber ich fände es gut, wenn du mal darüber nachdenkst. Ich habe Bellatrix nicht sterben lassen, weil sie es verdiente, sondern um zu zeigen, wie weit Menschen bereit sind zu gehen... für ihre Liebsten und für sich selbst. (Hoffentlich hasst du mich jetzt nicht!)

**Jessy2104** Na ja, schnell ging es ja nicht weiter, aber dann doch hoffentlich ganz in Ordnung... Berlin war ganz okay (obwohl überall gebaut wurde und es geregnet hat).

**Loki Slytherin** Ja, Hermine weiß sich selbst zu helfen. Auch wenn sie die Waffe vielleicht nie so einsetzten wollte... Sie ist nicht nur ein kluger, sondern vor allem auch ein gerechter Mensch mit hohen Wertvorstellungen.

**Susanne **Ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich euch Bescheid sage. Ich finde es immer doof, wenn ich auf ein Kapitel warten muss, dass eigentlich zu einem bestimmten Termin fertig sein sollte und nicht schon vorher weiß, dass es erst 1 Woche später kommt.

**Latriviata **Danke für dein Lob.

**Finja **Schön, dass du dich geouted hast! Ich weiß nicht ob Draco eine Chance hat und ich weiß nicht ob Snape eine Chance hat... ha, ich weiß es natürlich wohl, aber ich verrate es euch nicht.

**Sophie **Danke sehr.

**A/N:** Man, ich bin im Stress gewesen, obwohl ich schon gestern Ferien bekommen habe. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte ich kein Wort zu Papier bzw. PC gebracht. Montag und Dienstag musste ich mit Freundinnen an einem Abschiedsgeschenk für eine weitere Freundin basteln. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie lange das gedauert hat. Ich hoffe, man merkt mir die Eile im Stil nicht zu sehr an. Ach ja, ich wunder mich immer wieder! Über 800 Leute gehen insgesamt auf diese Story, aber ich bekomme nur 77 Reviews bis jetzt... Komisch... (Nein, das ist keine Aufforderung an die Schwarzleser sich zu outen...)

**Kapitel 10 – Mond in der Finsternis**

Severus Snape saß auf einem Hocker neben einem Bett auf der Krankenstation und wartete. Auf nichts bestimmtes. Er saß nur da und starrte in das blasse Gesicht von Hermine Granger. Nichts an ihr hätte einem Ahnungslosen verraten, dass sie vor einigen Stunden eine Todesserin ermordet hatte. Jetzt lag sie da, kreideweiß, die weiße Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hinauf gezogen. Es war ein beängstigender Anblick. Man hätte denken können, sie sei tot, hätte man nicht ganz genau auf ihre flache Atmung gehört. Sie war kaum mehr ein Schatten des lebenslustigen, klugen und einfallsreichen Mädchens, dass Snape vor über sechs Jahren kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ich war bei Dumbledore...", sagte er, sich gleich darauf fragend, warum er zu einer Person sprach, die ihn ohnehin nicht hören konnte. Die Antwort befiel ihn gleich darauf. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wach war brachte ihn dazu mit ihr zu sprechen. Es war niemand hier, der ihn stören konnte. Madame Pomfrey war zu Professor Sprout geeilt und Severus wusste, dass die beiden sich sicherlich wieder in ein ernstes Fachgespräch verwickeln würden so wie sie es immer taten. Der Krankensaal war fast gänzlich leer, was daran lag, dass die meisten Verletzten des Angriffs ins St. Mungos gebracht worden waren. Niemand würde ihn unterbrechen, Fragen stellen, Gerüchte verbreiten, entsetzt oder sonst etwas sein. Denn dies war der Tag an dem er endlich alles sagen konnte. Alles was ihn die vergangenen Monate gequält hatte, alles was er ihr so gerne hatte sagen wollen und alles, was er so gerne mit ihr geteilt hätte: Vertrauen und Leiden, Gefühle und Leben. So sprach er, in der vagen Ahnung, dass Stille und Einsamkeit die wunderlichsten Dinge zu Tage bringen können.

„Ich habe ihm alles erzählt... Nicht alles natürlich... Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du auf Bellatrix Lestranges geschossen hast. Es war erstaunlich, der Schulleiter wusste sofort um welche Art Waffe es sich handelte. Ja, er war schon immer ein Muggelfreund, aber meines Wissens hatte er in der Schule nie Muggelkunde belegt. Er war bestürzt, ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. Trauer, ganz erstaunliche Anteilnahme, war ebenfalls in seinem Blick. Albus Dumbledore war und ist ein großer Krieger, aber er hat nie einen Zauberer oder Muggel getötet. Er hat sie verletzt und gefangen genommen, aber er hat nie gemordet. Das macht seine Seele so rein, deshalb ist er eine so beeindruckende und vertrauensvolle Persönlichkeit. Der Ritter in der weißen Rüstung, wenn man so will. Ein Held, der seinesgleichen sucht. Genau hier liegt der Unterschied zwischen uns."

Severus stockte einen Moment. Er lauschte in die Stille hinein. Madame Pomfrey könnte bald wieder kommen... Doch er hörte weder leise Schritte noch irgendein abnormales Geräusch und so fuhr er fort.

„Der Unterschied und in gewissem Maße unsere Ähnlichkeit, die zwischen dir, Hermine und mir, ist, dass wir beide die Erfahrung des Todes gemacht haben. Dumbledore nicht. Er weiß das. Deshalb hat er mich zu dir geschickt und ist nicht selbst anwesend. Er möchte, dass ich nach deinem Erwachen mit dir rede. Er möchte, dass ich sage: „Mrs. Granger, ich verstehe Sie. Bitte sprechen Sie mit mir über ihr Erlebnis. Wir können gemeinsam versuchen es zu verarbeiten." Oder irgend so was. Ich weiß es nicht, wenn Dumbledore es sagen würde, klänge es bestimmt überzeugender. Aber leider musst du nun mit mir vorlieb nehmen. Selbstverständlich weiß ich, dass du das nicht tun kannst. Ich bin vielleicht der Lehrer, den du am meisten hasst. Obwohl ich glaube, dass Hass nicht der richtige Ausdruck ist. Hass ist ein viel zu subjektives Gefühl für einen objektiven Menschen wie dich. Vielleicht hältst du mich nur für einen schlechten, ja bemitleidenswerten Menschen. Dein Blick ging schon immer tiefer als der von Potter und Weasley. Die beiden hassen mich, weil sie noch nicht verstanden haben, dass jeder Mensch eine Seele und ein Gewissen besitzt. Sie haben noch nicht begriffen, dass man nicht vom äußeren ausgehen sollte. Aber es ist ja nicht ihre Schuld. Diese Jungen sind noch Kinder und ich bin mir sicher, dass du in diesem Punkt das gleiche denkst. Ich kann von mir behaupten dich besser zu kennen, als du vielleicht denkst. Ich sehe deine entnervten Blicke, wenn Weasley sich meldet und mir mitteilt, er habe seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht. Einmal hasst du, ja das habe ich gesehen, in einem Kreis von Gryffindors gestanden, die sich über Professor McGonagall ausließen. Anscheinend hatte Minerva ihnen Strafarbeiten gegeben, weil sie irgendeinen Unfug angestellt hatten. Potter hat sich lauthals darüber aufgeregt. Er sagte etwas von „der dummen Alten, die glaubt sie könnte mit uns umspringen wie sie will" und „die hat doch sowieso keine Ahnung von irgendetwas". Auf einmal, ich habe mich selbst ein weinig erschrocken, hast du angefangen ihn und die anderen anzubrüllen. „Ihr seid selbst Schuld! Niemand zwingt euch dazu so eine Scheiße zu veranstalten. Ich an Professor McGonagalls Stelle würde mir das auch nicht bieten lassen! Und wenn ihr an ihrer Stelle währt, dann ginge es euch genauso. Denkt mal darüber nach! Es gibt immer mindestens zwei Perspektiven aus denen man etwas sehen kann! Und es ist wirklich armselig zu glauben, das man selbst über die einzige richtige Wahrheit verfügen würde."

Er dachte einen Moment nach. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl so mit ihr zu reden.

„Du kannst mich nicht hören. Deshalb spreche ich die ganze Zeit. Ich versuche, mir die richtigen Worte zurecht zu legen, indem ich sie mir selbst vorspreche. Die Hälfte von dem was in diesen Augenblicken meinen Mund verlässt wirst du nie zu hören bekommen. Ich würde gerne Worte finden, die man einem Menschen sagt, der gerade das getan hat, was du vor Stunden tatest. Aber ich kenne diese Worte nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich sie finden kann. Ich bin kein Psychologe und ich bin nicht Dumbledore. Du solltest wissen, dass Dumbledore schon immer eine gewisse Begabung für das Sprechen vor Menschen hatte. Deshalb ist er ein so guter Schulleiter und wäre wohl noch ein besserer Zaubereiminister. Er versteht sich darauf, auf die Unterschiedlichen Blickwinkel einzugehen, daher ist er so beliebt. Die Menschen haben das Gefühl, dass er versteht was sie selbst gerade fühlen. Ich glaube, dass das die Wahrheit ist. Dumbledore hatte schon immer Verständnis für fast jeden. Was glaubst du, warum ich an dieser Schule immer noch unterrichten darf. Ein engstirnigerer und machthungrigerer Schulleiter hätte mich vielleicht schon rausgeworfen, um seinen Ruf zu warnen. So eine Person hätte Hagrid oder Lupin nie eingestellt."

„Aber ich spreche die ganze Zeit von Albus... Du musst verstehen, es ist nicht leicht für mich. Reden war noch nie eine meiner Stärken. Ich meine nicht das reden vor der Klasse oder das Reden auf diplomatischem Parkett, sondern das _darüber _reden. Ich konnte auch noch nie gut Menschen trösten. Deshalb glaube ich, dass ich nicht der richtige bin, der hier sitzen sollte. Professor Sprout fällt es leicht einen heulenden Erstklässler so zu beruhigen, dass er innerhalb von 5 Minuten wieder voll am Unterricht teilnehmen kann. Aber eigentlich ist das nicht wichtig... Merkst du, ich rede lauter unwichtigen Schwachsinn und kann einfach nicht aufhören, weil... Weißt du, ich könnte dich jetzt berühren ohne das du es merkst..." Seine Stimme war mittlerweile nur noch flüstern.

„Willst du, dass ich deine Hand halten? Ist es das womit man Menschen trösten kann? Indem man ihre Hand hält? Wir könnten es versuchen. Ich könnte es versuchen. Ich könnte dich festhalten, deine Hand... Aber vielleicht ist dir das unangenehm. Ja, wenn du wach wärest, dann wäre es dir mit Sicherheit unangenehm. Aber du schläfst noch..." Ganz langsam und vorsichtig hoch er seine linke Hand, die auf seinem eigenen Knie gelegen hatte und beobachtete sich selbst dabei, wie er sie auf Hermines legte. In dem Moment in dem er ihre Haut fühlte durchzucke ihn ein kurzer süßer Schmerz innerhalb der Bauchgegend. Er kannst dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Es überkam ihn immer, wenn sie ihm näher gekommen war als ungefähr einen Meter. Er hatte es immer verflucht und sich gleichzeitig danach verzehrt.

„Himmel, wenn du wach wärest. Du würdest wahrscheinlich vor Eckel aufspringen und ich könnte es dir nicht verdenken. Obwohl... als wir miteinander geschlafen haben... aber das ist nicht wichtig. Ich schweife ab. Ich bin nicht hier wegen dieser Sache, sondern wegen Bellatrix. Es ist komisch, weißt du. Ich habe euch gesehen, vielleicht erinnerst d dich noch daran wenn du erwachst. Sie lag auf dem Boden und du standest dort mit der Pistole und ich wusste sofort, was passiert war, aber komischerweise fühlte ich für einige Momente gar nichts. Es waren Bruchteile einer Sekunde in denen mir klar war, was du getan hattest, aber ich es nicht erfassen konnte mit meinem Verstand. Du warst so unglaublich verändert und hast mich gleichzeitig so sehr an mich selbst erinnert, dass mich kurzer Schwindel überkam. Da waren keine Gefühle in mir. Kein Bedauern gegenüber der Toten, obwohl ich sie schon ewig kannte. Aber auch kein Triumph, weil sie eine Todesserin war und damit gegen mich. Keine Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord, der herausfinden könnte, dass ich dort war. Nichts."

Severus blickte immer noch auf ihre Hände. Seine Haut war fast so blass wie Hermines stellte er fest. „Dann hast du begonnen zu sprechen. Du hast gesagt, du hättest sie um gebracht und du hast gelacht. Dann bist du ohnmächtig geworden. Erst da kamen alle Empfindungen hoch, die bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch in leerem Raum geschwebt haben. Die Angst vor Voldemort, aber vor allem die Angst um dich. Ich habe dich hochgehoben und bin mir dir bis an den Rand der Ländereien appariert. Deinen Zauberstab habe ich mitgebracht. Vielleicht freut es dich zu hören, dass es dir freisteht an den Prüfungen in der nächsten Woche teilzunehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das kannst. Madame Pomfrey sieht das ebenfalls so. Du wirst keine bleibenden Schäden tragen, sagt sie, wenn du akzeptieren und verarbeiten kannst. Man wird dich nicht anklagen, geschweige denn verurteilen. Du hast in Notwehr gehandelt und im Sinne des Gemeinwohls. Es ist Krieg. Einige werden sich freuen. Voldemort wird toben. Aber vielleicht ist das Glück auf unserer Seite und Bellatrix hatte den Dunklen Lord noch nicht über deine Gefangennahme informiert. Wenn du erwachst werden wir dir Fragen stellen müssen."

Severus nahm zur Kenntnis, dass Poppy Pomfrey immer noch nicht erschienen war. Er dankte es ihr still. „Vielleicht interessiert es dich... vielleicht willst du wissen wo ich war während der Angriff stattfand. Ich war einer der Angreifenden. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht begeistert nachdem ich beim letzten Mal nicht in seinen Reihen stand. Oh, er ist ein misstrauisches Wesen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Und in gewisser Hinsicht ist es alles meine Schuld. Ich bin Schuld an den vielen Verletzten, daran das du entführt wurdest und daran, dass du letztendlich geschossen hast. Ich hätte einen Weg finden müssen, Dumbledore oder irgendeinen anderen guten Zauberer über die Pläne meines Herrn zu informieren. Aber ich hatte Angst. Himmel, ja, ich sage es dir und nur dir: Ich hatte panische Angst. Wäre ich erwischt worden, hätte man mich entlarvt,... Albus baut auf meinen Informationen, aber ich habe versagt. Er hat mir versichert, dass ich mir keine Vorwürfe machen muss, denn ich hätte richtig gehandelt. Aber wie kann ich richtig gehandelt haben wenn der einzige Mensch den ich... wenn du jetzt dort liegst wie auf dem Totenbett und ich vielleicht dein Leben zerstört habe."

„Es würde dich sicherlich brennend interessieren, wie ich den Todessern unerkannt beim brechen der Flüche helfen konnte. Es ist relativ einfach gewesen. Du wirst lachen. Lord Voldemort gab mir einen Tarnumhang. Er war wohl auch der Meinung, dass die Maske nicht reichen würde um mich unkenntlich zu machen. Potter und der Dunkle Lord sind sich in ihrem denken oft so ähnlich, dass es einem regelrecht Furcht bereiten kann."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen soll. Es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehe. Es ist besser für dich und für mich. Du sollst nur immer daran denken, dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Du hattest keine andere Wahl. Ich halte Versklavung nicht für eine Möglichkeit, die man wählen kann. Aber man kann den Weg wählen, der gegen die Versklavung kämpft. Gegen Versklavung und gegen Verrat und Irreführung der Liebsten bis in den Tod. Glaub nicht daran, wenn man dir vorwirft, es sei deine Schuld. Es war meine Schuld und die von Bellatrix Lestranges. Es waren unsere falsche Entscheidungen. Deine Entscheidung war richtig. Ich hätte sie genauso getroffen." Er stand auf. Seine Hand verließ die ihre und plötzlich bemerkte er wie kalt es hier oben war.

Als er schon lange fort war wachte Hermine aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf auf und hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl jemand sei bei ihr und würde ihre Hand halten. So schloss sie die Augen, sperrte jeden Gedanken aus und konzentrierte sich nur auf ihre linke Hand, die sich merkwürdig schwer anfühlte, als ob eine zweite Hand darauf läge und sie tiefer in die Matratze drückte.

* * *

Ginny Weasley saß derweil auf ihrem Bett. Auf ihren Knien ruhte der Männerkatalog. Langsam blätterte sie die Seiten um und las hier und da eine Eintragung. Normalerweise fühlte sie sich dann immer besser oder belustigt, aber das war ihr noch nie passiert: Sie fühlte sich schmutzig. Was für Gemeinheiten hier aufgelistet waren, Peinlichkeiten und Herabwürdigungen. Es war grauenhaft. Leise schlug sie ihn wieder zu und legte ihn unter ihr Bett. Sie ließ sich zurückfallen, nahm ihr Kissen in den Arm, schloss die Augen und dachte an Harry.

**Fortsetzung folgt... **

Es ist zu kurz, aber zu mehr fühle ich mich momentan leider nicht berufen. Tut mir leid. Es können auch ziemlich viele Fehler drin sein, ich hatte nicht den nerv es noch mal zu lesen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

Anya


	12. Kapitel 11 Wenn du nach Narben fragst

**Minnie **Ich denke, dass Hermine noch einiges von Severus hören wird, das sie im Krankenflügel nicht hören konnte. Danke für dein Lob und dafür, dass du mir überhaupt ein Review geschrieben hast! 

**Chromoxid **Ich weiß nicht, ob Snape Hermine _mehr_ zu schätzen weiß als Draco. Aber wie dem auch sei... wer weiß schon, was alles noch kommen wird...

**Meta Capricorn **Schön das du das Kapitel mochtest(obwohl es für meine Verhältnisse wirklich elendig kurz war).

**Sjofna** Du bist auf der richtigen Fährte. Alle die auf das typische Happy End hoffen sollten sich näher mit dem Titel befassen, obwohl ich kein Happy End ausdrücklich ausschließe. Es ist alles eine Frage der Interpretation und des individuellen Verständnisses von einem _richtigen_ Happy End.

**Kapitel 11 – Wenn du nach Narben fragst**

Einen Tag vor den Abschlussprüfungen verließ Hermine Granger auf Anweisung von Madame Pomfrey den Krankenflügel und kehrte in das hektische Schulleben zurück. Während sie so über den Flur in Richtung des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes lief bemerkte sie kaum die Blicke der anderen Schüler. Es war als liefe sie durch einen Tunnel, der alles an den Rändern liegende aussperrte. Hier und da wurde getuschelt, doch sie hörte es nicht. Manchmal kamen Klassenkameraden ihres Jahrganges an ihr vorbei. Sie fragte Dinge wie „Geht es dir gut, Hermine?" Und die Angesprochene nickte und lächelte und ging weiter ihres Weges.

Es kam ihr kaum in den Sinn, dass die Schüler sich ihretwegen so seltsam benahmen. Sie wusste nichts von den wilden Gerüchten um ihre Entführung, die man nicht hatte geheim halten können und nichts von den Halbwahrheiten, die man an jeder Ecke auszutauschen pflegte. Einige Male kamen Schüler an ihr vorbei, die ihr noch halb im Laufen Fragen zu riefen, wie: „Ist es wahr, das du dich mit Lucius Malfoy duelliert hast und er dabei seine Haare komplett verlor?" Hermine ging weiter, sagte keinen Ton, sondern schüttelte nur stetig ihren Kopf, jedes Mal wenn ihr eine neue Theorie präsentiert wurde.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen steuerte sie auf Harry und Ron zu, die abseits des Kamins (der bei der Hitze nicht in Betrieb war) in zwei Sesseln saßen und miteinander tuschelten. Scheinbar hatten sie Hermine noch nicht bemerkt.

„Glaubst du wir sollten mit ihr reden? Ich meine, diese ganze Sache... es wird nicht gerade leicht für sie sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen würde... Glaubst du, sie würde es uns übel nehmen, wenn wir nicht mit ihr darüber reden wollen?", wog Ronald Weasley ab und blickte seinen besten Freund fragend an.

„Ich denke wir sollten sie nicht überfallen. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass wir warten sollen bis sie von selbst bereit ist über das Geschehene zu sprechen. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir seinen Rat befolgen, denn wir müssen uns beide eingestehen, dass Dumbledore in solchen Dingen fast immer recht hat.", erklärte der dunkelhaarige Junge.

Hermine hatte einige Augenblicke wie versteinert dagestanden und dem Gespräch gelauscht. Während sie sprachen stiegen Bilder in ihr hoch, schreckliche Szenen, die sie tief in sich vergraben hatte. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und dann überall Blut. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte sie gegen die Übermacht der panischen Erinnerung an und mit heißer Mühe gelang es ihr die kleine Kiste mit dem silbernen Schloss in ihrem Herzen wieder zu verschließen. Der angespannte Gesichtsausdruck wich einen leichten Lächeln, sie straffte ihre Schultern und schritt leicht federnd auf Harry und Ron zu. Die beiden Jungen blickten auf und lagen ihr im nächsten Moment in den Armen.

Als sie wieder von ihr abließen lächelte Hermine immer noch genauso wie zuvor. Sie fühlte gar nichts in sich. Nicht einmal Freude darüber, dass sie die beiden endlich wieder sah. „Alles okay mit dir, Hermine?", fragte Ron und musterte ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte wahrlich alles erwartet, aber nicht das. Nicht dieses Lächeln als wäre sie gerade aus den Ferien zurück. Ihm brannten unendlich viele Fragen auf der Seele und er wusste das es Harry genauso ging, aber keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Sie befolgten still Dumbledores Rat, auch wenn es ihnen schwer fiel. Keine Fragen, kein Drängen.

„Es geht mir gut.", log Hermine ohne es selber zu realisieren. „Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich gehe gleich in meine Räumlichkeiten und lerne noch etwas. Ich habe ja in der letzten Woche allerhand an Stoff verpasst, der noch wichtig für die Prüfung morgen sein könnte. Ihr solltet euch auch noch mal über eure Bücher setzten." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie ihnen den Rücken zu und kletterte zurück durch die Öffnung in der Wand, die in den Gryffindor Turm führte. Ihre Freunde starrten ihr um Fassung ringend hinterher.

„Glaubst du, sie ist wahnsinnig geworden?", fragte Ron tonlos.

„Glaubst du, sie haben ihr Drogen oder irgendein Nervengift gegeben?", fragte Harry zurück. Die beiden sahen sich an und jeder von ihnen wusste, was der andere dachte: Wo ist unsere alte Hermine hin und wer ist der lächelnde Zombie mit dem sie gerade gesprochen hatten?

* * *

Hermine lernte bis tief in die Nacht. Ihr Kopf war so voller Daten, dass sie davon träumte. Es war grotesk. _Professor Flitwick verteilte an jeden Schüler 30 Fragebögen über die Trollkriege und erklärte sie hätten genau 30 Minuten Zeit um sie alle zu lösen. Aber als Hermine die erste Frage las, da bemerkte sie, das es gar nicht um die Trollkriege ging, sondern um Philosophen. Man fragte sie nach Geburts- und Sterbedaten! Nach Jahreszahlen in denen Werke erschienen waren. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie blickte zur Seite und erkannte, dass alle außer ihr zu wissen schienen was sie schreiben sollten. Sie spürte wie sie zu zittern begann. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Auf einmal trat der Blutige Baron durch die Tafel und begann einen Text zu zitieren: „Gemeint ist die Reduktion und Verunsicherung des Instinktlebens, die Plastizität und Flüssigkeit auch der Instinktqualitäten. Mrs. Granger, was denken sie über diesen Satz von Arnold Gehlen?" Noch ehe sie antworten konnte veränderte sich ihre Umgebung. _

_Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Sie war plötzlich nicht mehr in ihrem Zaubereigeschichte Klassenraum, sondern in der großen Halle. Vor ihr standen Draco und Snape. Beide schienen in ein Gespräch über Sigmund Freud und die zwei Urtriebe des Menschen (Überlebens- und Geschlechtstrieb) vertieft zu sein. Hermine wollte etwas sagen um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch dann berührte sie eine kalte Hand an der Schulter. Sie sah an sich herunter und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass sie nackt war. Auf einmal war der Saal voller Schüler und alle starrten sie an und lachten. Sie wollte weglaufen, doch es ging nicht. Die Hand hielt sie immer noch fest. Hermine blickte zur Seite und stieß einen Schrei aus, als sie Blut erblickte, dass ihren blassen Arm hinunter rann. _

Zitternd schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf hoch. Nachdem sie einige Male tief durch geatmet hatte blickte sie auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits halb Sieben war. Also stand sie auf, duschte und zog sich an. Alles erschien ihr besser, als sinnloses herumliegen und warten. Als sie fertig war nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und ging mit festen, entschlossenen Schritten die Treppen hinunter in die große Halle zum Frühstück. _Ich werde gleich meine Prüfungen schreiben. Sie werden nichts mit bekannten Philosophen zu tun haben und ich werde sie mit den Bestnoten bestehen. Nichts und niemand wird mich davon abhalten. _Es befanden sich noch nicht viele Schüler in der Großen Halle und so konnte Hermine ohne jede Belästigung frühstücken. In ihrem Kopf ging sie noch einmal die Daten der Riesenkriege durch und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie alle noch da zu sein schienen. Nach dem Essen stand sie auf und begab sich in die totenstille Bibliothek, die wie gewöhnlich um halb acht geöffnet hatte. Dort schlug sie das Todesjahr von Ulk dem Ulkigen nach und gesellte sich dann zu den anderen Siebtklässlern, die vor der großen Halle darauf warteten zur ersten Prüfung in Zaubereigeschichte herein gelassen zu werden. Diese waren viel zu nervös als dass sie sich großartig um Hermine kümmerten. Es war ihr mehr als Recht so.

Der Tag verlief für sie wie in einer Art Trance. Sie stolperte von Prüfung zu Prüfung und wendete mit mechanischer Präzision all das an, was von den Prüfern verlangt wurde. Sie war nicht nervös, sie hatte keine Angst. Sie fühlte gar nichts. Am späten Nachmittag endete die Prüfungsphase mit ihrer praktischen Prüfung in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", die sie mit viel Lob im Gepäck wieder verließ.

Allein schlenderte sie langsam in Richtung ihres Zimmers, doch auf halbem Weg hielt sie plötzlich inne und drehte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sie hätte es fast vergessen, verdrängt wie so vieles in den letzten Tagen. Ausgeschlossen aus ihrem Herzen, damit sie nicht wieder dieser unerträgliche Schmerz übermannte. Sie hätte _ihn_ fast vergessen.

Der Weg zu Snapes Büro war weit und einige Male hätte sie sich fast wieder umgedreht und wäre weg gelaufen, aber jedes Mal riss sie sich zusammen und ging weiter, immer weiter ohne einen Blick nach rechts oder links zu werfen. Als sie ankam sah sie ihn schon. Er wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen und damit in seinem Büro verschwinden, als sie rief: „Professor Snape?"

Er drehte sich um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich. Hermine verlangsamt ihre Schritte und kam schließlich einen guten Meter vor ihrem Lehrer zum Stehen.

„Nun?", fragte er.

„Ich bin hier um mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Darf ich herein kommen.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Blick durch die offene Tür in sein Büro.

„Worüber möchten Sie mit mir sprechen?", hakte Snape nach, machte aber keine Anstalten sie herein zu bitten.

„Sie wissen, was ich meine.", sagte sie erschöpft. Das hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Spielchen auf dieser Ebene. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm diskutieren oder Streiten oder sonst etwas. Sie wollte nur reden. Er selbst hatte ihr angeboten zu ihm zu kommen. Natürlich auf Befehl von Dumbledore, das wusste Hermine mit ziemlicher Sicherheit. Aber es war aus seinem Mund gekommen: „Wann immer Sie bereit sind zu sprechen, kommen Sie zu mir."

„Kommen Sie herein und schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich.", war alles was Snape sagte, bevor er selbst in sein Büro trat und sich hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder ließ. Er bot Hermine mit einer Handbewegung den Stuhl davor an und sie setzte sich.

„Sie sind also bereit über das Geschehene zu sprechen?", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Nein!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Hermine. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch senkte sie gleich wieder, als er den Anflug von Panik in dem Gesicht seiner Schülerin sah.

„Warum sind Sie dann zu mir gekommen?", fragte er in einem fast sanften Tonfall.

„Ich wollte... ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken."

„Und wofür wenn ich fragen darf?" Die Kälte in Snapes Stimme ließ sie erschaudern.

„Dafür das Sie mich von diesem _Ort _weggeholt haben, nachdem... als ich bewusstlos war." Es kostete sie einige Überwindung, aber sie fühlte sie ein winziges Stück leichter als sie es ausgesprochen hatte. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände und wartete.

„Sie sollten sich nicht bei mir bedanken."

„Warum nicht?"

Es herrschte eine Weile Schweigen. Hermine glaubte in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, dass er darüber nachdachte, was er ihr nun sagen wollte.

„Weil ich auf Dumbledores Befehl hin gehandelt habe.", antwortete er kalt.

„Aber er hat Sie nicht gezwungen es zu tun. Das war ganz alleine Ihre Entscheidung. Sie hätten mich auch einfach da lassen können. Ich hätte es verstanden..." Sie stockte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Hände, die sehr blass auf der dunklen Schuluniform wirkten. Komisch, das war ihr noch nie vorher aufgefallen.

„Was meinen Sie damit? Sie hätten es verstanden?"

„Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn Sie mich einfach meinem Schicksal überlassen hätten. Bei allem was ich Ihnen angetan habe..."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich Sie hätte da lassen können?" Aus seinem Tonfall sprach ein Funken Bestürzung mit. Anscheinend hatte er das selbst bemerkt und fiel gleich darauf wieder in seinen dunklen, emotionslosen Ton zurück: „Ich konnte Sie nicht dort lassen. Wenn die falschen Leute Sie in die Finger bekommen hätten wäre das für unsere Sache vielleicht der Todesstoß gewesen. Mr. Potter konnte sein Temperament noch nie zügeln. Er hätte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Ihnen gemacht und wäre dabei wahrscheinlich ohne es zu merken in eine Falle getappt. Vorsicht war noch nie eine seiner Stärken, wenn er überhaupt erwähnenswerte besitzt. Sie sind enorm wichtig für ihn und damit sind Sie auch wichtig für Dumbledores Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord. Wichtig für das Leben von Hunderten von Menschen. Sie bilden sich ein, ich hätte Sie dort lassen sollen? Sie wissen, dass ich als Spion arbeite. Himmel, Mädchen, denken Sie nach. Gewöhnlich sind Sie doch auch nicht so schwer von Begriff. Ich hätte mein eigenes Todesurteil gefällt, wenn ich Sie dort liegen gelassen hätte."

Hermine starrte ihn an und er starrte zurück. Dann zerriss sie das unsichtbare Band ihrer Blicke und sagte: „Ich wusste, dass Sie mir das sagen würden. Aber ich will Ihnen trotzdem danken. Sie brauchen meinen Dank gar nicht annehmen, Sie sollen ihn nur zur Kenntnis nehmen..."

„Nun, ich habe ihn zur Kenntnis genommen. Sie könnten demnach gehen.", er stand auf und wies ihr mit der Hand den Weg zur Tür, doch Hermine rührte sich nicht. Severus seufzte unhörbar und setzte sich wieder.

„Was denn noch?"

Hermine schwieg, dann: „Zeigen Sie es mir."

„Was?" Snape sah sie irritiert an.

„Ihren Arm. Das dunkle Mal."

„Warum? Sie haben es doch schon mindestens ein Mal gesehen."

„Bitte."

Ohne erklären zu können warum krempelte Severus seinen Ärmel hoch und legte seinen Unterarm flach auf den Tisch. Er spürte den Blick seiner dunkelhaarigen Schülerin auf der nackten Haut.

„Seit wann haben Sie das schon?", fragte sie urplötzlich. Severus wusste nicht was ihn ritt, aber er beantwortete ihre Frage: „Mein Vater hielt es für ein großartiges Geschenk zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag."

„Und fanden Sie es genauso großartig?" Hermine wunderte sich während sie sprach über sich selbst. Nichts von dem was sie gerade sagte oder tat hatte bis vor einigen Minuten zu ihrem Plan gehört.

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ich versuche etwas zu verstehen. Ich versuche zu verstehen warum man zum Todesser wird. Die Begeisterung, die Überzeugung. Ich will wissen warum."

„Ich fand es genauso großartig, ja." Es klang fast bitter.

„Sie waren stolz darauf?"

„Wir waren alle stolz. Wir wussten ja nicht was uns erwartete."

Sie sahen sich nicht an, während sie weiter sprachen.

„Sie haben es zur gleichen Zeit mit mehreren Zauberern und Hexen bekommen?"

„Ja, es war wie eine Massentaufe. Wir waren zu sechst. Alle kaum Volljährig. Wir hatten gerade die Schule beendet und dachten Großes erreichen zu können. Großes auch durch die Macht der Todessergemeinschaft. Und durch die Macht des Dunklen Lords, die auf uns abfärben sollte."

„Aber ihr hättet doch wissen müssen, was euch erwartet. Ihr hättet es ahnen können."

„Wenn sie auf die Bestrafungen anspielen, das Blut... Kein Todesser sprach öffentlich davon, schon gar nicht vor der Jugend, die einmal an ihre Stelle treten würde. Ganz abgesehen davon: In der Gefahr liegen auch Reize. Als wir mit der Zeit begriffen, dass wir nicht die goldene Jugend, sondern nur die Handlanger des Dunklen Lords sein sollten, da war es schon viel zu spät."

„Zu spät? Ist es denn jemals zu spät? Oder ist das nur der Glaube, den man verliert?"

„Oh, in der Tat."

„Denn für Sie war es anscheinend nicht zu spät. Sie haben die Seiten gewechselt."

„Man mag es so sehen..."

Wieder folgte ein langes Schweigen bis Hermine erneut etwas sagte.

„Professor, ist es wahr, dass es zwei Seiten gibt? Ich meine, gibt es die gute und die schlechte Seite? Sind Sie zu Dumbledore übergelaufen, weil Sie geglaubt haben, dass er auf der richtigen, auf der guten Seite steht? Gibt es das überhaupt? Gut und Böse? Dunkel und Hell? Denn ich habe dabei einige Verständnisprobleme. Wie kann sich eine Seite gut nennen, wenn sie auf der gegnerischen Seite Menschen tötet. Ist es richtig, das wir Menschen umbringen um dadurch für das Gute zu kämpfen? Können wir uns damit rechtfertigen?"

„Bevor ich ihnen antworte möchte ich ihnen bewusst machen, dass ich nicht die richtige Person bin, um ihnen den Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse in seiner wahren Essenz zu erklären. Das ist Dumbledore. Alles was ich ihnen sagen kann ist, dass man nicht auf die Taten, sondern auf die Absicht dahinter schauen muss. Wenn ein Mann einen anderen erschießt, weil dieser seine Tochter umgebracht hat, dann ist das etwas anderes als wenn er die Waffe gegen ihn erhebt, um sich daran zu bereichern. Die Todesser töten Menschen aus völlig anderen Gründen: aus Spaß, aus Machtgier und Wahnsinn. Aus Angst oder aus Schwäche. Die Seite, die du die Gute nennst, tötet um andere zu retten. Sie kämpfen für den Frieden. Das ist die entscheidende Absicht. Es geht nicht darum, wie viele Leben man auslöscht, es geht darum wie viele Unschuldige man damit retten kann. Wir könnten uns auch hinsetzen und warten in dem Glauben, dass man Krieg in jedem Fall verhindern sollte, koste es was es wolle. Man könnte in irgendeinem Irrglauben versuchen mit dem Dunklen Lord zu verhandeln, aber dazu bliebe uns keine Zeit, denn ehe wir uns versehen längen wir in Ketten oder Gräbern. Kein Mensch ist durch und durch gut, und es ist auch kein Mensch durch und durch schlecht. Aber der Dunkle Lord ist kein Mensch mehr."

Er schwieg einen Augenblick und sagte dann: „Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe. Bellatrix Lestrange (bei dem Namen zuckte Hermine kurz zusammen) wusste worauf Sie sich einließ. Sie hat an ihre Sache geglaubt und ist für Sie gestorben. Es war ihre eigene Entscheidung. Ihre falsche Entscheidung. Die Entscheidung für die falsche Absicht. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl. _Ich halte Versklavung nicht für eine Möglichkeit, die man wählen kann. Aber man kann den Weg wählen, der gegen die Versklavung kämpft. Gegen Versklavung und gegen Verrat und Irreführung der Liebsten bis in den Tod. Glauben Sie nicht daran, wenn man Ihnen vorwirft, es sei Ihre Schuld. _(Hermine hatte während er diese Sätze sprach ein starkes Déjà-vu, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte.) Sie haben durch Ihr Handeln Menschen gerettet und wenn ich Sie fragen würde, ob das Ihre Absicht war, dann bin ich sicher, dass Sie mir mit „ja" antworten würden."

„Es war alles so unwirklich. Ich hatte nur noch eines im Kopf: „Halt sie auf. Sie wird mich zu Voldemort bringen und er wird uns alle töten." Und dann habe ich es getan. Es war ganz einfach.", sagte Hermine tonlos.

„Und gerade diese Einfachheit macht es so erschreckend. Es ist so simpel ein Leben zu nehmen, dass es vollkommen unvorstellbar ist, dass das Resultat aus dieser Handlung so grausam ist.", erklärte Snape ruhig.

„Darf ich es anfassen?"

„Was?"

Hermine deutete auf das Brandmal auf seinem Arm.

„Wenn es Ihnen hilft.", sagte er und kam ein Stückchen näher. Die junge Frau streckte ihre leicht zitternde rechte Hand aus und berührte ganz leicht mit den Fingerspitzen das Dunkle Mal.

„Es fühlt sich ganz normal an. Wenn ich die Augen zu machen würde, dann wäre es nicht mehr da. Dann wäre dort nur noch Haut. Nicht zu unterscheiden von Rest des Armes. Vielleicht könnte man das auch als die „Einfachheit" bezeichnen, die es so beängstigend macht..." Sie zog ihre Finger zurück.

„Glauben Sie, dass es verschwinden würde, wenn Voldemort stirbt?", fragte sie ein wenig zusammenhanglos was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht werde ich es auch nie erfahren..."

„Vielleicht bleibt ja nur eine Narbe zurück."

„Ja, vielleicht."

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen, Professor Snape. Danke das Sie versucht haben eine Antwort auf meine Fragen zu finden."

„Mrs. Granger, ihre... Waffe liegt hier in meinem Schreibtisch. Wann immer sie bereit sind... Kommen Sie, wenn sie glauben soweit zu sein."

„Ja, Professor."

Hermine stand auf und ging bis zur Tür, wo sie sich noch einmal umsah und ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor ein kurzes, kaum zu erkennendes, dankbares Lächeln schenkte.

Und während sie schon längst wieder in ihren eigenen Räumlichkeiten war, saß Severus noch immer regungslos am Tisch und wunderte sich, dass sein Arm an der Stelle, wo sie ihn berührt hatte noch immer leicht prickelte.

**Fortsetzung folgt... **

Ich bitte um Reviews. Kleine, große, dicke, dünne, ganz egal. Hauptsache ihr sagt mir eure Meinung über mein Geschreibsel!

Anya


	13. Kapitel 12 Abgrund der Wahrheit

**Minnie** Ich hab gedacht, dass Ron und Harry wenigstens einmal rücksichtsvoll sein könnten (wo sie ja sonst ehr dazu neigen mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen). Schön dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und deine für dein (treues) Review! 

**Chromoxid **Das ist wirklich ein großes Kompliment und ich kann mich dafür nur bedanken!

**Jessy2104 **Draco kommt noch wieder zum Zug, keine Sorge. (ich vergesse meinen kleinen Liebling doch nicht ;-)) Ja, ja, Snape… (ich weiß nicht ob du Band 6 schon gelesen hast… wenn ja, dann verstehst du mein seufzen).

**Juleblume **Hey! Keine Gewalt an Harry und Ron! Ich bin ja sonst auch kein Fan von ihnen, aber ich fand, dass sie sich im letzten Kapitel gut verhalten haben… (Wow, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich die beiden noch mal verteidigen werde… der Half-Blood Prince hat mich ganz durcheinander gebracht). Ich gebe mir Mühe, was das mehr schreiben angeht, aber ich bin etwas blockiert seit ich Band 6 gelesen habe. Jedenfalls danke für dein Review! (Ach, meine treue Leserin)

**Dallandra **Nicht vor mir auf die Knie fallen!Ich mach ja schon, ich versuch es ja.

**A/N: **Eine Warnung vorweg: Ich schreibe das hier unter Schock hervorgerufen von den Ereignissen im Half-Blood Prince. Jeder, der ihn gelesen hat weiß was ich meine. An alle anderen: Seit froh, das ihr es noch nicht wisst! Und genießt diese Geschichte in dem Glauben an das Gute im Menschen. Eure Anya (ja, Dramatik ist mein zweiter Vorname ;-))

**Kapitel 12 – Abgrund der Wahrheit**

Harry Potter saß im Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses und dachte nach. Erst gestern war Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel wieder gekommen und sie hatte keinerlei Anzeichen von Schwäche gezeigt. Keine emotionale Reaktion. Nichts. Sie war wie immer und das war gerade das Beängstigende. Er kannte sie so nicht. Zwar war sie schon immer ein rationaler Mensch gewesen, aber wenn es ihr wirklich schlecht ging, wenn sie wütend war oder traurig, dann hatte sie das nie vor ihm verborgen, jedenfalls nicht im Übermaß. Aber jetzt, da sie jeden Grund gehabt hätte zu schreien, zu weinen, irgendetwas zu tun, da lächelte sie und sagte Dinge wie „Ich hoffe die Fragen in den Prüfungen werden unserem Lernstandart angemessen sein" oder „Vielleicht sollte ich dieses Buch noch ein zehntes Mal lesen, denn ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, was auf Seite 364 über Harpien gesagt wurde."

Es war nun bereits Abend, ihre Prüfungen lagen hinter ihnen und Harry hatte ein relativ gutes Gefühl, was sein Abschneiden anging, doch diese Tatsache konnte ihn nicht ermuntern. Die Sorge um seine beste Freundin hielt ihn davon ab sich mit einigen Jungen unten im Dorf zu betrinken und den „Anfang ihres wahren Lebens zu feiern". Harry war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt bereit war für dieses _wahre_ Leben. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob überhaupt irgendeiner von ihnen bereit für die Realität war. Früher hatte er immer geglaubt, dass Hermine eine Person war, die perfekt in das Leben nach der Schule passen würde, doch jetzt war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher darüber. Ohne Zweifel, Lord Voldemort hatte nicht nur das Verhältnis der Zauberer untereinander geändert.

Als das Portrait der fetten Dame zu Seite klappte sah Harry auf. Es war Ginny. Sie sah hübsch aus wie eh und je, obwohl sie ernst dreinblickte. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie bei ihm und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder, in einer Position, in der sie ihn direkt ansehen konnte.

„Hey..."

„Hi."

„Dir geht es nicht so besonders, oder?", fragte Ginny und blickte ihn durchdringend, fast forschend an.

Harry schüttelt wahrheitsgemäß den Kopf. Wenn Hermine schon die ganze Zeit über ihren Zustand log, dann musste er nicht auch noch damit anfangen. Einer war in der Hinsicht mehr als genug.

„Es ist wegen Hermine, nehme ich an?" Ihre Augen sahen traurig aus, als sie ihren Namen aussprach. Harry wurde kurz bewusst, wie gut die beiden eigentlich befreundet waren. Ginny schien sich genauso um Mine zu Sorgen wie er.

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, ich verstehe sie einfach nicht.", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Das rothaarige Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und sagte einige Momente gar nichts, als würde sie darüber nachdenken, wie sie am Besten beginnen sollte.

„Weißt du, nachdem... nachdem Sirius gestorben war, hast du mit uns auch nicht darüber gesprochen."

„Aber das ist doch etwas ganz Anderes!", empörte sich Harry, „Wie kannst du Sirius mit Bellatrix Lestrange vergleichen?"

„Harry! Es ist genau die gleiche Situation! Du hattest damals riesige Schulgefühle! Du hast geglaubt, es sei deine Schuld, dass er nicht mehr lebt."

„Und ich hatte Recht damit, jedenfalls in Teilen.", ergänzte Harry tonlos. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer darüber zu sprechen und besonders über seinen Anteil an der Schuld nachzudenken.

„Das ist es ja gerade! Sieh doch hin! Hermine hat Lestrange erschossen, verdammt. Denk an die Schuld!"

„Aber sie war eine Todesserin."

„Ja, das war sie, aber hat sie deshalb den Tod verdient? Gibt es wirklich einen Menschen der den Tod verdient hat? Wenn du könntest, würdest du die Todesstrafe wieder einführen?"

Harry senkte den Blick. Er konnte ihren vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ertragen.

„Nein, ich würde sie nicht wieder einführen lassen. Es gibt aber Jemanden der den Tod verdient hat, Lord Voldemort."

„Da siehst du es! Kein Mensch hat den Tod verdient. Voldemort ist kein Mensch mehr. Hier liegt das Problem. Hermine glaubte genau daran und jetzt ist sie verantwortlich für den Tod einer Todesserin. Jeder wird ihr natürlich versichern, dass es Notwehr war und sie sich keine Vorwürfe machen muss, aber so ist der Mensch nicht konstruiert. Der Mensch fühlt nicht nach Paragraphen über Selbstschutz und die Rettung des eigenen Lebens in einer existenzbedrohlichen Situation."

„Du glaubst also, wir sollten sie weiterhin in Ruhe lassen? Sich selbst überlassen?"

„Hättest du es damals nach Sirius Tod begrüßt, wenn wir ständig nachgebohrt hätten und dich gedrängt hätten mit uns darüber zu sprechen?"

„Nein."

„Das siehst du es."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile bis Ginny auf einmal heraus platzte: „Harry, würdest du mit mir ausgehen?"

„Was?", fragte er perplex, während sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer in seinen Magen und zurück machte.

„Ich wollte mich schon die ganze Zeit für diese Sache mit dem Kuss entschuldigen...", murmelte Ginny mit gesenktem Blick und wurde leicht rot dabei. „Das war blöd von mir. Ich sollte vielleicht demnächst nicht mehr so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, aber es ist so schwierig alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen..."

„Und was willst du mir damit sagen?", harkte Harry nach. Ihm war tatsächlich nicht ganz klar, worauf dieses Gespräch hinaus laufen sollte.

„Nichts...", kam es etwas zu schnell, dann, „Ich wollte nur das du weißt, dass es mich wirklich freuen würde, wenn wir zusammen ausgehen würden. Vielleicht nach unten ins Dorf."

„Ein Date?"

„Wenn du es so bezeichnen möchtest."

Harry dachte einen Moment über dieses verlockende Angebot nach. Doch dann siegte sein Misstrauen.

„Und worauf soll das hinaus laufen?"

„Was? ...oh. Nein, nicht was du denkst! Ich will einfach nur einen schönen Abend mit dir verbringen... weil... weil ich dich wirklich gern hab." Ihre Wangen nahmen noch einen dunkleres Rot an.

„Ok.", sagte Harry. Er mochte dieses Mädchen einfach zu sehr, es fiel ihm immer wieder auf, wenn er ihr vergangene Taten verzieh.

"Ok?", echote Ginny etwas überrascht von seiner schnellen Einwilligung.

„Treffen wir uns morgen Abend um halb sieben am Hauptausgang. Ich werde zu McGonagall gehen, um eine Erlaubnis für uns beide zu bekommen.", schlug Harry vor. Seit dem zweiten Angriff auf das Schloss durfte man nur noch mit einer besonderen Genehmigung ins Dorf. Und wenn er vor Professor McGonagall auf die Knie fallen würde, er würde sie bekommen.

„Schön, ich freu mich.", sagte Ginny sichtlich erleichtert über den Ausgang ihres Gespräches, stand auf und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum der Mädchen.

Zurück blieb ein lächelnder Harry, der sich fragte was dieses eine Mädchen, diese wundervolle junge Frau wohl mit seinem Herzen hatte angestellt, dass er einfach nicht die Finger von ihr lassen konnte, obwohl sie ihn so oft enttäuscht hatte.

* * *

Als Hermine nach ihrem Gespräch mit Severus... Snape! im Bett lag fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche wirklich einsam. Und als sie genauer darüber nachdachte, da musste sie ganz kleinlaut in ihrem Hinterkopf zugeben, dass es nicht die Gesellschaft irgendeines Menschen war nach der sie sich sehnte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und stellte sich vor, dass er bei ihr wäre. Sie halten würde. Mit diesem Bild schlief sie schließlich ein.

Sie stand an einer Klippe. Unter ihr toste das Meer, die Möwen schrieen und der Wind zerzauste ihr Haar. Sie sah an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass sie nur ihr weißes Nachthemd trug, aber sie spürte weder Kälte noch die Steine unter ihren Füßen. Als sie zum Himmel sah erkannte sie, dass es bald ein Gewitter geben würde. Schwarze Wolken zogen sich über ihr zusammen, die See peitschte immer heftiger gegen die Klippen.

_Hermine wollte sich umdrehen und davon laufen, um sich einen sicheren Platz zu suchen an dem sie nicht nass werden konnte, doch da war nichts. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht auf einer Klippe stand, die zum Festland gehörte, sondern auf einem Stück, dass wie ein Pilz aus dem Meer heraus wuchs. In ihr stieg Angst hoch. Die ersten Tropfen des kommenden Regens berührten ihre nackten Arme. Und mit ihnen kam die klirrender Kälte, die langsam von oben bis unten durch ihren leicht bekleideten Körper floss. _

_Es donnerte und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie wollte weg hier, aber es ging nicht. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach ins Meer springen. Beim ersten Blitz sank sie zitternd auf die Knie. Ein winziger, spitzer Sein bohrte sich in ihre Haut, aber es war ihr schon gar nicht mehr bewusst. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ihr ganzer Körper durchnässt. Der Regen peitschte über sie hinweg, in ihr Gesicht. Es tat fast weh. Sie versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, aber es half nicht. Und im Angesicht der völligen Verzweiflung mischte sich der Regen mit ihren eigenen Tränen. _

_Dann, auf einmal nahm sie eine Veränderung wahr. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, oder? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, sie hörte doch noch das Tosen. Aber sie wurde nicht mehr nass! Ganz langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und erkannte, dass jemand da war. Jemand, der seinen Umhang so hielt, dass der Regen abgefangen wurde. Sie stand auf, drehte sich um und blickte in ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht. Severus... _

Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch als ihr Wecker klingelte. Als sie sich die Augen rieb stellte sie fest, dass sie im Schlaf geweint hatte.

* * *

Ginny Weasley stand vorm Spiegel und sah sich abschätzend an. Sie hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber so aufgeregt war sie schon lange nicht mehr vor einem Date gewesen. Es war, als hätte sie sich noch nie mit einem Jungen getroffen.

Sie entschloss sich schließlich dazu, ihre Haare zu einen einfachen Zopf zusammen zu binden und einen knielangen Rock zu einem grünen Top zu tragen. Sie wollte weder overdressed wirken, noch den Eindruck erwecken, als hätte sie sich gar keine Gedanken um ihre äußere Erscheinung gemacht.

Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass es erst sechs Uhr war und sie noch schnell einige Bücher in die Bibliothek zurück bringen konnte, ehe sie los mussten. Harry hatte es geschafft, eine Erlaubnis für das Dorf zu bekommen. Sie mussten zwar um Neun wieder da sein, aber das war besser als nichts.

Mit den zwei schweren Büchern unterm Arm machte sie sich auf den Weg. Das erste was sie in der Bibliothek sah war der Hinterkopf von Draco Malfoy.

„Hey, Malfoy!", rief sie ihm lächelnd zu.

Er drehte sich um und Ginny sah gleich, dass es ihm nicht halb so gut ging wie ihr. Trotzdem zwang er sich ein Grinsen ab und antwortete: „Na, Weasley? Heute so schick?"

„Danke!" Sie rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er seine Angewohnheit seine schlechte Laune an Anderen auszulassen abgelegt hatte.

„Sag bloß, du gehst mit Potter aus?", fragte er, nachdem er ihr vergnügtes Gesicht einige Momente studiert hatte, während sie ihre Bücher abgab.

„Woher weißt du?" Jetzt war sie wirklich überrascht. Sie wusste ja, das Draco in Sachen Gefühle einiges dazu gelernt hatte, aber sie wusste nicht, dass er neuerdings hellsehen konnte.

„Na ja, du rennst hier mit einem manischen Grinsen rum und Potter hat heute bei McGonagall sein Kaninchen nicht in eine Ente, sondern in zwei rosa Tauben verwandelt. Ich dache erst, er sei vielleicht schwul, aber nachdem ich dich gesehen habe..." Er schwieg.

Ginny wollte sich schon verabschieden, aber dann konnte sie nicht. Es schien ihr so unfair. Sie war so glücklich und er starrte die ganze Zeit traurig in der Gegend herum, obwohl er sich sichtlich bemühte seine Laune zu verbergen. Obwohl sie wusste was er getan hatte, hatte sie plötzlich Mitleid mit ihm. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie selbst schon so oft Mist gebaut hatte und so froh war, dass ihr das verziehen worden war.

„Draco."

„Hm?"

„Es tut mir leid. Ich meine das mit dir und Hermine."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach aufgeben."

„Und wenn sie mich aufgegeben hat?"

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Gerade jetzt..."

„Weißt du, ich war bei ihr, als sie geschlafen hat... Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Ich hätte sie am liebsten geküsst. Aber ich hatte Angst. Angst, das sie mich hasst. Ich konnte sie nur ansehen und ihre Hand halten." Er starrte auf die Tischplatte und schwieg.

Ginny warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war zwanzig nach sechs. Wenn sie noch schnell nach oben wollte, um Geld zu holen, dann musste sie jetzt los. Es fiel ihr schwer den jungen Slytherin dort einsam sitzen zu lassen, aber sie konnte Harry nicht versetzen. Sie drückte einmal kurz seine Schulter, murmelte: „Sie hasst dich nicht, Draco." und verschwand dann eiligen Schrittes aus der Bibliothek.

Sie war schon fast an ihrem Ziel angelangt, als sie plötzlich etwas hörte, dass sie stocken ließ.

„... mit Hermine und Draco?" Ginny schlich näher zu der Tür hinter der gesprochen wurde. Es waren die Stimmen zweier Mädchen. Nach einigem Überlegen machte Ginny sie als Hannah Abbot und Padma Patil aus. Angestrengt lauschte sie dem Gespräch.

„Als ob Malfoy Granger ohne Nachhilfe betrogen hätte!", hörte Ginny von Hannah. Ihr Herz machte einen kurzen Sprung der heißen Erkenntnis.

„Du hast ihm wirklich einen Trank gegeben? Einen Liebestrank oder so was?", fragte Padma zurück. Ihre Stimme klang ungläubig, aber fasziniert.

„Ja, so ähnlich. Er bewirkte, dass derjenige der ihn trinkt sofort auf die erste Person ganz scharf wird, die er zu Gesicht bekommt."

Mehr brauchte Ginny nicht zu hören. Am liebsten hätte sie die Tür aufgerissen und Hannah verprügelt. So eine Gemeinheit! Sie war Schuld daran, dass es Draco so schlecht ging. Sie war Schuld daran, dass das Traupaar der Schule sich getrennt hatte. Draco hatte Hermine die Wahrheit gesagt!

Doch anstatt ihre Wut sofort heraus zu lassen, drehte sie sich um und rannte in Richtung Hermines Räumlichkeiten. _Bitte sei da, bitte sei da! Du musst einfach..._

Sie war da.

„Hermine...", keuchte Ginny außer Atem, „Ich habe gerade etwas gehört... Draco hat dich nicht belogen! Hannah hat ihm einen Trank gegeben, damit er über sie herfällt und dich damit betrügt. Ich weiß nicht warum, ich weiß nur dass es wahr ist. Ich habe es mit eigenen Ohren gehört."

Die Freundin starrte sie für einige Momente so an, als wäre sie ein Geist. Dann stellte sie nur eine kurze Frage: „Wo ist sie?"

„Im Korridor der zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum führt. Raum Nr. 476. Sie ist dort mit Padma."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Hermine das Zimmer. Ginny atmete einige Male tief durch. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr. Es war genau viertel vor sieben. Verdammt! Sie war zu spät. Hals über Kopf stürmte sie aus dem Schulsprecherzimmer. _Oh, bitte, sei noch da! Sei noch nicht gegangen. _

Dieses Mal hatte sie kein Glück. Harry war nicht mehr da.

„Scheiße!"

* * *

Hermine fühlte rasende Wut in sich pulsieren. _Diese kleine, miese Schlampe! Dieses Flittchen. Scheiß Hufflepuff Hure! _

Vor dem Raum, den Ginny ihr genannt hatte blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Ja, dort waren Stimmen und sie lachten! _Ich reiß dir die Zunge raus, du Nutte! _Sie stieß krachend die Tür auf. Das Lachen verstummte. Hannah und Padma starrten Hermine an. Diese ging zuerst auf Padma zu.

„Raus."

„Aber..."

„Ich sagte RAUS! Und mach dir nicht die Mühe dein Niveau vom Boden abzukratzen, denn du hast keins. RAUS!", schrie Hermine wie wahnsinnig. Dieses Mal folgte die dunkelhaarige Hexe ihrer Anweisung, wenn auch mit einem garstigen Seitenblick.

„Und jetzt zu dir.", sagte Hermine kalt. „Weiß du, was du mir angetan hast?"

Hannahs Blick war versteinert. Sie sagte nichts. Hermine hob ihre Hand und verpasste ihr eine peitschende Ohrfeige.

„Weißt du, was du mir angetan hast?" Sie schrie. Auf einmal wurde der Blick des Mädchens ihr gegenüber böse.

„Was ich dir angetan habe? Die Frage könnte ich doch genauso gut stellen! Wenn du nicht wärest, dann wäre ich Schulsprecherin geworden! Ich wäre das Mädchen, dem die Lehrer die Komplimente für ihre Arbeit machen und dem sie eine goldene Zukunft voraus sagen! Ich wäre mit irgendeinem coolen Typen zusammen und alle wären neidisch, weil er mich will und nicht sie."

„Du hast es getan, weil du eifersüchtig warst? Nur wegen deiner beschissenen EIFERSUCHT?"

„Ich hab es getan, weil es irgendjemand tun musste! Du bist kaum zu ertragen: du weißt immer alles, kannst alles perfekt, bekommst nur die Spitzennoten! Du bist der Engel für jeden Lehrer, der Traum jedes Jungen! Du könntest hier jeden haben. Du bist Teil des Goldenen Trios. Wegen dir gewinnt Gryffindor ständig den Hauspokal, obwohl sich Andere viel mehr anstrengen. Dir liegt alles zu Füßen. Jeder Lehrer, sogar der Schulleiter. Du bist das nette Mädchen von nebenan und kannst gleichzeitig die verruchte Schlampe für die Männerwelt sein. Du..." Doch weiter kam Hannah nicht.

„Du nennst mich eine Schlampe?"

„Ja, verdammt! Das bist du! Genau das!"

„Nimm das zurück."

„Nein."

„Du bist die Schlampe von uns beiden, Hannah. Das verruchte Miststück, das Anderen ihr Glück nicht gönnt, weil du selbst nicht in der Lage bist dein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen. Glaubst du, ich arbeite nicht hart für meine Noten? Glaubst du, dass es schön ist immer die zu sein, die jedem hilft? Es ist nicht immer schön! Es ist anstrengend! Nie ist jemand zufrieden mit dir! Du kannst das nicht wissen, du siehst nur den schönen Schein! Ich kann nichts dafür wie ich aussehe! Und vor allem kann ich nichts dafür wie du aussiehst. Ich kann nichts dafür wenn du deine Abende damit verbringst über Schminktipps zu reden, wenn du lernen solltest. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn der Junge den du magst eine andere lieber mag! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du so verdammt selbstsüchtig bist! Guck mich nicht so an! Ich weiß, dass du selbstsüchtig bist! Sonst hättest du mir nicht das Wichtigste in meinem Leben genommen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ließ Hannah stehen. Ja, es war verlockend gewesen ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihr irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, aber irgendwie erschien es ihr nicht als das Richtige, obwohl sie es zweifellos verdient hätte.

Eine ganz andere Frage drängte sich ihr plötzlich auf. War Draco noch immer das Wichtigste für sie? Ohne Zweifel, es gab einen Teil in ihr, der an ihm hing, der ihn liebte, aber es gab auch einen anderen Teil, dessen Stimme in den letzten Tagen immer lauter geworden war. Und dieser Stimme sagte immer nur eins: _Severus Snape...

* * *

_

Der Dunkle Lord war wütend. Er raste vor Zorn. Seit die Nachricht von Bellas Tod ihn erreicht hatte, hatte Wurmschwanz keine ruhige Minute gehabt.

Die ganze Zeit über murmelte sein Meister vor sich hin.

„Wer hat mich verraten... wer wusste, wo ihr Haus lag... wie konnte dieses Mädchen entkommen, obwohl Lucius und McNair wenig später dort waren... wer sollte das Mädchen gerettet haben... und wo war Snape zu der Zeit? ..._Snape_... wir werden sehen... ja, wir werden es sehen..."

**Fortsetzung folgt... **

Wenn ihr mögt, dann sagt mir doch wie es euch gefallen hat. Wäre wirklich sehr nett. Anya


	14. Kapitel 13 Licht und Schatten

**Minnie **Ich verrate nichts. Du musst lesen, wenn du wissen willst, wie es mit Harry und Ginny weitergeht. ;-) Ich habe auch lange darüber nachgedacht, ob Herm nicht der blöden Hannah ein paar Flüche um die Ohren hauen soll, aber habe mich dann dagegen entschieden. Ganz nach dem Motto: Gewalt ist keine Lösung. Sagen wir so: Ich hab geistige Stärke der körperlichen vorgezogen. In eigener Sache: Übersetze schnell weiter! ;-) 

**Meta Capricorn** Dir geht es genau wie mir. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, die Verwicklungen in Band 6 einfach zu ignorieren und an das Gute in Sev zu glauben, solange uns in Teil 7 noch nicht das Gegenteil bestätigt wurde. Nein, bei harry-auf-deutsch.de bin ich nicht beteiligt. Weder als Anyanka noch als sonst jemand.

**Jule Blume **Sev-von-dir-wegzerr! Den brauch ich doch noch! Nein, du bekommst ihn nicht! ;-)

**Chromoxid** Danke für das Sternchen!

**Susanne **Du hast Recht, Fanfiction ist wohl wirklich der einzige Trost nach den HBP. Ich schreib ja schon weiter.

**Hanni** Schön, das ich euch etwas aus der HBP-Depression holen kann. Ich gebe mir Mühe euch nicht zu enttäuschen.

**LOoOnIeLuU **Danke für dein Lob. Aber wer Herm am Ende bekommt, darüber kann ich leider noch keine Auskunft geben.

**A/N:** Das wird ein sehr kurzes Kapitel.

**Kapitel 13 - Licht und Schatten**

Er war wütend. Er war verdammt sauer. Harry Potter schäumte vor Wut. Sie hatte ihn versetzt! Ginny Weasley hatte ihn versetzt. Es machte ihn rasend, nicht nur wegen des verpatzten Dates, sondern weil er sich hintergangen und belogen fühlte. Sie hatte behauptet, sie wolle mit ihm ausgehen, weil es ihr ernst mit ihm war, weil sie ihn wirklich mochte. _Ha, das ich nicht lache! Das Einzige was sie mag ist es, wenn ihr die Männer hinterher kriechen wie willenlose Tiere ohne jede Individualität. Was bin ich? Ein Hund, der vor ihr Männchen macht und dem Stock hinterher läuft den sie wirft? _

Er war nicht in den Gryffindor Turm zurück gekehrt. Er wollte niemanden sehen, er wollte SIE nicht sehen. Stattdessen saß er am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes auf einem Baumstumpf und riss hier und dort ein wenig des hochgewachsenen Grases um ihn herum heraus. _Es ist egal. Es ist egal was ich mache. Egal was ich ihr gebe. Egal was ich sage. Sie wird immer einen anderen haben, der ihr gerade in dem Moment wichtiger erscheint als ich. Es war dumm von mir anzunehmen, dass sie sich wegen mir ändern würde. _

Harry riss unsanft an seiner Krawatte. Er hatte ewig gebraucht, um sie zu binden. Er hatte sie beeindrucken wollen. „Alles für den Arsch!", fluchte er laut auf und warf das blaue Ding zu Boden. Die Sonne begann schon unter zu gehen. Es war nun Viertel vor Acht. Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen, schüttelte dann einmal unwillig den Kopf, als wolle er einen lästigen Gedanken abschütteln und stand auf. Langsam schlenderte er in Richtung Schloss zurück. _Wenigstens muss ich sie im nächsten Jahr nicht wieder täglich sehen. Vielleicht kann ich vergessen...

* * *

_

Eine knappe Stunde zuvor war Hermine Granger mit fliegenden Schritten in die Große Halle von Hogwarts gestürmt. Dort saßen noch einige Schüler beim Abendessen. Ihr Blick suchte gezielt den Slytherintisch ab und fand sogleich, was er gesucht hatte: Draco Malfoys blonden Schopf. Er beugte sich gerade über eine Schüssel Cornflakes. _Wie kann man nur?_, lächelte Hermine in sich hinein. _Zu Frühstück? Okay. Aber zum Abendessen? _

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte ein wenig und ging dann schnurstracks auf den Jungen zu. Er blickte auf, als sie kurz auf seine Schulter tippte.

„Hey.", sagte er überrascht und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Hey.", erwiderte Hermine etwas lahm.

„Was tust du hier? Ich meine, was willst du von mir? Ich meine, ich dachte, du...", Draco stockte und murmelte dann: „Sorry."

Hermine ging gar nicht auf sein Stammeln ein und sagte ohne Umschweife: „Draco, können wir uns nachher treffen. Ich möchte mit dir sprechen... allein." Sie sah genau wie seine Züge sich erhellten. Er lächelte sie zaghaft an, nicht genau wissend, ob das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Ohmen war und sagte dann: „Klar. Jetzt sofort?"

„Nein, nachher. Ich muss noch vorher etwas erledigen. So gegen halb Neun? Ich kann zu dir kommen, wenn du vor eurem Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich wartest."

„Gut.", nickte er.

„Gut.", wiederholte Hermine und drehte sich um.

„Hermine!", rief Draco plötzlich. Sie drehte sich um: „Ja?"

„Ich freu mich." Sie lächelte und verschwand.

* * *

Hermine war wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Sie war, nachdem sie sich mit Draco verabredet hatte, sofort zurück zu ihrem Zimmer gestürzt und im Bad verschwunden. Dort kämmte sie sich die Haare, schminkte sich, schminkte sich wieder ab, beschloss, dass ein natürlicher Look besser war, benutze nur Wimperntusche und zog zu guter Letzt ihren Lieblingsrock an. Dann blickte sie einmal kontrollierend auf die Uhr und beschloss, dass es Zeit war, sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Sie musste sich nicht beeilen. Sie hatte noch etwa eine Viertel Stunde und so schlenderte sie gemächlich die Gänge entlang. Es wurde ihr bewusst wie viele der Portraits an den Wänden sie noch nie so gesehen hatte. An altbekannten fielen ihr plötzlich neue Aspekte auf. In ihrem Bauch hatte sich ein leichtes Kribbeln breitgemacht. War es Vorfreude oder Aufregung? Sie wusste es nicht, aber es war ihr auch egal. Hermine dachte an den Traum, den sie vor einigen Tagen gehabt hatte.

_Dann , plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, drehte Hermine ihren Kopf nach links, und biss Draco einmal kurz und kräftig in den Hals. Dieser stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, doch lockerte kein zweites Mal seinen Griff. Stattdessen fühlte Hermine mit einem Mal seine Lippen auf ihren. Und dieses Mal unternahm sie keinen Versuch ihn aufzuhalten. Wie Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander. Hermine kam es so vor, als wurde sie schweben... Bis plötzlich: _„Mrs. Granger! Was tun Sie hier?"

Hermine blickte auf und bemerkte, dass sie gerade fast in Snape hinein gestolpert wäre. Ihr Herz machte einen Salto rückwärts. Seine schwarzen Augen durchbohrten sie förmlich. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch es verließ kein Laut ihren Mund.

„Ich wiederhole meine Frage noch mal, denn anscheinend haben Sie mich nicht verstanden: Was tun Sie hier?"

„Ich... ich bin mit Draco verabredet." Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund wiederstrebte es ihr, es ihm zu sagen.

„In der Tat?", zischte Snape. Hermine glaubte, das seine Augen noch eine Spur dunkler wurden. Es jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Fast sah es für sie so aus, als sei er wütend.

„Nun, denn." Und mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und rauschte davon. Einige Augenblicke konnte sie sich nicht rühren. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie hier war und ihre Beine setzen sich außerhalb von ihrem Verstand automatisch in Bewegung, während dieser versuchte, Severus Snapes Gesicht aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Als sie in den Slytherin Korridor einbog sah sie Draco schon von weitem. Er lehnte wie gewohnt lässig an der Wand und wartete. Als er sie erblickte stieß er sich leicht ab und kam eilig auf sie zu. Er lächelte schüchtern, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Na du."

„Hey."

„Warum wolltest du dich mit mir treffen?", fragte Draco gerade heraus.

„Weil ich dir Unrecht getan habe.", antwortete Hermine mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ich habe Hannah Abbot mehr geglaubt als dir. Aber ich weiß jetzt, das es falsch war. Weißt du, Ginny hat ein Gespräch zwischen dieser kleinen Schlampe und Padma mitbekommen. Hannah hat ganz stolz erzählt, dass sie dir einen Trank eingeflößt hat... Draco, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir glauben sollen. Aber ich konnte nicht, verstehst du? Es tat so unglaublich weh." Hermine verstummte und sah auf.

Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte Draco. Zaghaft erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Ich bin froh, das du zu mir gekommen bist. Ich habe dich vermisst, Mine."

Er kam ein Stückchen näher und umfasste ihre Hand.

„Ich liebe dich."

Dann küsste er sie. Und im selben Moment wurde Hermine in ihrem Innersten erschütterte. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Sie wich zurück. Draco schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Es... es tut mir Leid, Draco. Ich kann nicht.", stotterte sie, drehte sich um und begann zu rennen. In ihrem Kopf gab es nur noch einen Gedanken: _Ich liebe ihn! Ich liebe Severus Snape!_

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Ich weiß, das war grausam kurz. Es war ganz klar ein Lückenfüller Kapitel, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Das nächste wird ganz sicher um einiges länger (und romantischer?). Vielleicht kriegen wir trotzdem die Sache mit dem 100sten Review schon nach diesem Chap hin? Lieb guck. Anya


	15. Kapitel 14 Im Augenblick vereinter Herze

**Juleblume** Severus nicht wehtun? Mal schauen... In meiner Position sollte ich nichts versprechen, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass er in diesem Kapitel (noch) wohlauf ist. 

**Minnie** Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Vielleicht geht es dir mit diesem Kapitel auch noch so... aber das danach... es bereitet mir Sorge... Egal! Bis zum nächsten Chap, würde ich sagen!

**Meta Capricorn** Ja, Draco ist quasi der Verlierer. Jedenfalls bis jetzt... es wird sich herausstellen, wer am Ende wirklich verliert.

**Chromoxid** JA! Alle lieben Sev! Komm, wir gründen die SSP (Severus Snape Partei).

**Severin** Ich mache weiter... Ne' Chance für Sev... Ach ja, wenn das alles so einfach wäre...

**Inezsnape** Danke für die Blumen!

**Besserweiss** Nett von dir „Piep" zu machen! ;-) Du wirst sofort sehen (bzw. lesen) wie Hermine weiter mit Snape umgeht.

**Bea** Wiederum kann ich nur Danke sagen.

**Nicky** Thank you very much!

**Auriane02** Was ich vorhabe? Lass dich überraschen!

**Becky** Danke sehr!

**A/N:** Wir nähern uns dem großen Finale (und wer lieber das klassische Happy End haben möchte, der denkt sich am Besten am Ende dieses Kapitels die Worte „The End") in Kapitel 15. Danach gibt es noch einen kleinen Epilog... Ich bin gespannt auf eure Reaktionen. Macht euch auf was gefasst. Aber jetzt erst mal Bühne frei für den romantischen Teil des Abends! (Achtung: Große Kitschwarnung!) Eure Anya

**Kapitel 14 – Im Augenblick vereinter Herzen**

Hermines Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Brust, als sie schließlich vor Snapes privaten Räumlichkeiten zum Stehen kam. Und das war nicht nur ein Resultat daraus, dass sie gerannt war als ginge es um ihr Leben. Ein Sturm von Gefühlen war in ihr losgebrochen, der alles in ihr zum kochen brachte. Sie atmete einige Male tief durch und versuchte sich so weit wie möglich zu entspannen. Dann hob sie die rechte Hand und klopfte drei mal an die hölzerne Tür. _Bitte sei da, bitte sei da. Du musst da sein! Oh, bitte, mach die Tür auf. _Ihre Gebete wurden erhört. Die schwere Tür öffnete sich und wenige Bruchteile einer Sekunde später sah sie sich Auge in Auge mit Severus Snape. Er schien überrascht.

„Darf... darf ich herein kommen?", fragte sie nervös und blickte zu Boden. Er gab ihr keine Antwort sondern trat nur zu Seite, sodass sie eintreten konnte. Hinter ihr schloss er vorsichtig die Tür. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. Gerade noch, während sie die Gänge hinunter gerannt war hatte sie so viele Dinge gewusst, die sie ihm sagen wollte und jetzt da sie vor ihm stand war es, als wäre ihr Kopf wie leer gefegt. Nichts war mehr da. Sie öffnete den Mund und brachte heraus: „Ich..." Dann brach sie wieder ab. _Gott, was tu ich hier? Was will ich hier? Was soll ich ihm sagen? _Sein forschender Blick war ganz und gar nicht hilfreich bei ihrer Suche nach den richtigen Worten. Als sie nach mehreren Sekunden immer noch nichts über die Lippen gebracht hatte ergriff Severus das Wort: „Warum sind Sie hier, Mrs. Granger?"

„Ich, ich, ...", stotterte sie, brach ab und wurde rot. _Verdammt, was an diesem Mann macht mich so fertig, dass ich nicht einmal mehr sinnvolle Sätze formulieren kann? Natürlich... _

„Gibt es etwas das Sie mir sagen wollen, oder wollen Sie vielleicht lieber wieder gehen?", fragte Severus mit skeptisch kalter Stimme. Er verstand nicht, was sie hier wollte. Ihn quälen? Das tat sie auch so schon genug. Er hatte gesehen wie sie beim Essen zu Malfoy gelaufen war. Der Teil den er beobachtet sah ganz nach bevorstehender Versöhnung aus.

„Verdammt, können Sie nicht einmal etwas zu mir sagen ohne diesen spöttischen Unterton? Können Sie mich nicht ausreden lassen? Oder wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe,... was ich dir zu sagen habe, Severus Snape? Ja, verdammte scheiße, ich duze dich und es ist mir egal was du darüber denkst. Ich will doch nur, dass du mir zuhörst und nicht immer gleich so eisig wirst, dass man erfrieren könnte unter deinem Blick."

„Hermine?", fragte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme dazwischen.

„Ja?", keifte sie geladen zurück.

„Was willst du mir sagen?"

„Oh.", war alles was sie daraufhin heraus brachte. Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie ihm die ganze Zeit vorgeworfen hatte nicht zu zuhören und dabei selber nicht auf den Punkt gekommen war. Sie fühlte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und sie senkte den Kopf. Vorsichtig trat Severus auf sie zu. Hermine erhob ihren Kopf. Es trennten sie nur noch einige Zentimeter. Sie konnte seine Körperwärme spüren. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie fest an. Dann wiederholte er seine Frage: „Was willst du mir sagen?"

Es war als zerbrach in diesem Moment der gläserne Panzer um Hermines Herz. Ihre Lippen begannen zu zittert und ihre Worten klangen so zart, als hätte sie sie gerade erst gelernt.

„Ich liebe dich." Sie hatte es gesagt, sie hatte es wahrhaftig ausgesprochen. Sie fühlte sich benebelt, wie in einem surrealen Traum...

„Hermine...", kam es leicht atemlos von Severus. Ihren eigenen Namen zu hören brachte sie in die Realität zurück. Sie stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts und stotterte: „Oh, Gott... ver – vergessen Sie was ich gesagt habe. Es war ... war dumm. Nur ein kindischer Einfall... nichts Ernstes... machen Sie sich keine Sorgen..."

Doch dann geschah etwas, dass sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Severus Snape trat auf sie zu und zog sie mit einem leichten Ruck in seiner Arme. Sie blickte stumm in seine dunklen Augen.

„Hermine, ich liebe dich." Sie sah, dass er lächelte und ganz langsam und schüchtern begann sie diesen zärtlichen Blick zu erwidern. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich. Sie sahen einander nur an, betasteten mit ihren Augen das Gesicht des anderen. Normalerweise mochte Hermines es nicht so angestarrt zu werden, es war ihr unangenehm, doch heute, jetzt und hier konnte sie sich nicht abwenden, denn das hätte bedeutet, dass sie hätte aufhören müssen ihn anzusehen und dazu war sie nicht fähig.

Sein Körper war warm und schmiegte sich perfekt an den ihren. Es war angenehm kühl in seinen Räumlichkeiten und so schafften Hitze und Kälte einen perfekten Ausgleich. Hermine hätte in diesem Moment ewig so stehen mögen. Seine Augen, ihre Farbe, spielte in perfekter Harmonie mit seinen dunklen Wimpern, denen sie sonst nie Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Ihr fiel auf, das seine Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Es stand ihm sehr gut, stellte sie fest. Seine Brauen bildeten einen perfekten Bogen über jedem Auge und sie erinnerte sich daran wie spöttisch er blicken konnte, wenn er eine von ihnen hoch zog. Wenn sie einen Stift gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie zwei Linien zeichnen könnten, die vom inneren Ende seiner Augenbrauen bis zu der gebogenen Nase führen würden. Die Krümmung seiner Nase erschien ihr keineswegs störend, sondern als klangvoller Bogen für ihre imaginäre Linie.

Seine schmalen Lippen wirkten nicht länger abweisend, sondern unsagbar verlockend. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihre rechte Hand heben und leicht seine Wange berühren. Die Haut unter ihren Fingern fühlte sich genauso weich an wie sie es erwartet hatte. Sie war warm und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass kleine elektrische Impulse von dort aus durch ihren Körper geleitet wurden. Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln. Ehe sie sich versah hatte er sich zu ihr gebeugt und ihre Lippen sachte mit seinen gestreift. Es versetzte ihr einen angenehmen Stich voller Überraschung und Zuneigung. Er blickte sie fragend an und sie antwortete ihm indem sie die wenigen Zentimeter die sie trennten mit einer fließenden Bewegung überbrückte und seine Lippen berührte. Vorsichtig begann sie an seiner Unterlippe zu zupfen und spürte wie er ihren Kuss ebenso federleicht erwiderte. Es war, als wären ihre Lippen füreinander geschaffen wie die beiden Hälften eines zerbrochenen Schmuckstücks, eines Herzens. Und wahrlich glaubte sie heute Abend ihr wahres Gegenstück, ihr Herz, gefunden zu haben.

Ihre Hand, die auf seine Schulter gerutscht war fand ihren Weg hinter seinen Kopf und verstrickte sich in seinen langen schwarzen Haaren, die sich gar nicht fettig anfühlten. Sie zog Severus näher zu sich, sodass ihre Lippen sich noch intensiver berührten. Mit ihrer Zungenspitze fuhr sie über seine Oberlippe und tippte dann leicht gegen seine Zähne. Kaum eine Sekunde später spürte sie seine Zunge wie sie langsam begann mit der ihrigen zu spielen. Sie stupsten sich an, umkreisten sich, zogen sich zurück und begannen kurz darauf einen neuen Kampf gegeneinander und miteinander in abnormaler Harmonie angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich noch nie so berührt hatten. Hermine fühlte sich berauscht. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu vibrieren.

Noch nie hatte sie einen Jungen, einen Mann so geküsst. Nie hatte sie dieses Gefühl in ihrem Bauch gespürt. Als würde man ein Feuerwerk von winzigen Elfen in ihrem Magen zünden. Es war nichts Falsches an diesem Kuss, nichts was sie hätte aussetzen, kritisieren können und sie war eine Meisterin darin in der Welt das Schlechte zu sehen, ganz einfach deshalb, weil sie die Realität beobachtete. Die völlige Perfektion im Bezug auf einen Menschen hätte in ihr bei näherer Betrachtung Angst vor dem Unbekannten hervor rufen können, doch ihre Gedanken hatten keine Zeit sich damit zu beschäftigen. Alle ihre Sinne waren nur noch auf das Fühlen ausgerichtet, nicht auf das Abwägen, nicht auf Rationalität und kühlen Verstand.

Nach einer kleinen Unendlichkeit lösten sie sich voneinander. Severus konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und sagte: „Ich dachte, dass das nie passieren würde. Wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, dass du dich in mich verlieben könntest, dann hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen." Sie lächelte diebisch und meinte: „Das dachte ich bis vor kurzem auch." Noch ehe er empört etwas erwidern konnte küsste sie ihn kurz und sagte dann: „Ron und Harry werden mich umbringen." „Na und?" Er küsste ihre brennenden Lippen. „Sollte ich deshalb damit aufhören?" Wieder berührte er ihre Lippen. Sie grinste genau in der Weise wie er es zuvor getan hatte und flüsterte: „Untersteh dich!" Dann versanken sie in einen erneuten, nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

Hermine keuchte, als er wieder von ihr abließ und auch sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, was nicht nur an ihrem Kuss, sondern vor allem an der Reibung ihrer Körper aneinander lag. „Vielleicht sollten wir woanders hingehen?", flüsterte sie ein wenig heiser. Er nickte und begann sie in Richtung einer Tür zu drängen, die Hermine schon zuvor aufgefallen war. Sie führte in einen spärlich möblierten Raum in dessen Mitte ein Doppelbett stand. Als ihre Kniekehlen an das Holz des Bettes drückten hielt er inne.

„Du hast zuviel an.", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und der Schauer, ausgelöst durch seinen Atem und die Bedeutung seiner Worte, jagten direkt in Hermines Schoß. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung öffnete sie die Knöpfe ihres Rockes und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen.

„Besser?", grinste sie ihn an, wohlwissend und fühlend, dass sie ihn unglaublich anmachte. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken zu ihrem Po und pressten sie dann näher an sich.

„Ist dir das Antwort genug?", keuchte er unterdrückt. Hermine spürte ganz deutlich seine harte Erektion an ihrem Bauch.

Sie antwortete gar nicht erst auf seine Frage, sondern grinste nur schelmisch und nahm sich die Knöpfe seiner Robe vor. Dieser folgte das schwarze Hemd, bis er nur noch mit seiner Hose bekleidet vor ihr stand. Severus hatte mittlerweile seine Konzentration auf Hermines Hals gelenkt, was ihr ein Seufzen entlockte, welches direkt in seine Lenden fuhr. Hermine strich indes mit ihrer Hand über seinen Rücken, zeichnete die Konturen seiner Schulterblätter nach und landete schließlich auf seinem äußerst wohlgeformten Hintern. Sie drückte ihn noch einige Millimeter näher an sich.

Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Hüften auf ihren Rücken und schlüpften unter ihr T-Shirt, wo sie zielstrebig den Verschluss ihres BHs öffneten. Dann zupfte er am Saum ihres Oberteils und sie hob ihre Arme, damit er es entfernen konnte. BH und Shirt landeten auf dem Boden. Einen Augenblick betrachtete er atemlos ihre Brüste. Den kurzen Moment nutze Hermine, um seine Hose zu öffnen und ihrerseits den Anblick seiner Härte zu genießen, die sich deutlich gegen seine Shorts drückte.

Dann lächelte sie und ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Bett gleiten.

„Komm zu mir.", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme und sofort zog er seine Hose ganz aus und beugte er sich über sie, schob sie in die Mitte des Bettes und ließ sich vorsichtig auf sie fallen. Hermine stöhnte verhalten als sie seine Erregung direkt zwischen ihren Beinen fühlte. Sie platzierte ihre Beine zu seinen Seiten, sodass er genau dazwischen lag. Er hob seinen Oberkörper soweit an, dass er mit den Händen ihre Brüste streicheln konnte. Sie quittierte das mit einem weiterem genussvollen Seufzen.

„Hermine, ich will dich. Jetzt.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und es jagte ihr heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken als er begann mit seiner Zunge von ihrem Hals hinab über ihre linke Brust zu ihrem Bauch zu fahren und ihr schließlich den Slip von den Hüften zog und achtlos zu Seite warf. Sie hatte genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte überrascht auf, als sie seine Lippen kurz zwischen ihren Beinen verweilen spürte. Doch noch ehe sie sich ganz diesem Gefühl hingeben konnte war er wieder über ihr und presste stürmisch seine Lippen auf ihre.

Überrascht stellte Hermine fest, dass auch seine Unterbekleidung verschwunden war, ohne das sie davon Notiz genommen hatte. Sie schlang kurzerhand ihre Beine um seine Hüften und begann sich an ihm auf und ab zu bewegen. Sein anhaltendes Stöhnen machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Es war so wundervoll ihn so zu spüren. Aber sie wollte ihn ganz. Jetzt. Sofort. Alles in ihr schrie danach.

„Severus... bitte.", keuchte sie und er folgte ihrem unausgesprochen Wunsch. Er hob sein Becken ein Stückchen und begann dann ganz langsam in sie einzudringen. Hermine wimmerte unter ihm vor Verlangen. Erst langsam dann immer schneller begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung sein Tempo nicht soweit zu steigern, dass er vor ihr zum Orgasmus kam.

„Ich liebe dich, Himmel! Ich liebe dich so sehr.", keuchte er in ihr Ohr. Aus irgendeinem Grund gab diese Bekundung Hermine den Rest. Unter lautem Stöhnen versank sie in einen unglaublich intensiven Höhepunkt. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers zog sich zusammen als sie die Spannung in ihrem Unterkörper zuckend entlud. Einige kräftige Stöße brachten Severus ebenfalls zum Gipfel.

Nachdem sich ihre Atmung wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte rollte Severus sich von Hermine herunter und zog die Decke über ihre verschwitzten Körper. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Halsbeuge und irgendwann schliefen beide selig ein.

* * *

Als Harry Potter an diesem Abend den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat waren das erste was er sah die verweinten Augen von Ginny Weasley. Scheinbar wollte sie zum selben Zeitpunkt den Raum verlassen als er ihn betreten wollte. Als sie ihn jedoch erkannte stoppte sie.

„Harry...", flüsterte sie fast.

„Ginny.", nickte er kalt und wollte sich schon an ihr vorbei schieben als sie sein Handgelenk festhielt.

„Was denn noch?", raunzte er sie an. Er sah wie sich ihre Augen einen Moment vor Schreck weiteten, aber sie ließ ihn nicht los.

„Ich muss dir was erklären.", sagte sie mit leiser, aber fester Stimme.

„Ach ja? Ich habe aber kein Interesse an deinen Erklärungen.", fauchte er wütend und entriss ihr seinen Arm.

„Draco hat Hermine nicht betrogen.", hörte er Ginny sagen, als er schon den halben Raum im Laufschritt durchquert hatte. Er stockte und drehte sich um.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Draco hat Hermine nicht betrogen.", wiederholte sie.

„Wie das? Sie hat ihn doch dabei erwischt. Hat Hermine neuerdings Visionen oder so was? Doch wohl kaum."

„Nein. Wenn du das so siehst, dann hat er natürlich."

„Und was soll jetzt dein wirres Gelaber?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Hannah Abbot hat ihn durch einen Zaubertrank gezwungen es zu tun. Draco konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er hat Hermine nicht absichtlich betrogen. Das hört sich jetzt alles sehr merkwürdig an, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe es selbst gehört."

„Wann?"

„Vorhin, als ich eigentlich auf dem Weg zu dir war."

„Oh." Alle Wut war aus Harrys Bauch verschwunden. Er war schlichtweg sprachlos.

„Ich bin sofort zu Hermine gegangen und habe es ihr erzählt und als ich dann nach unten kaum zu unserem Treffpunkt, da warst du schon weg."

Harry sah ihr in die Augen und wusste instinktiv, dass sie ihn nicht belog. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, er ging langsam auf sie zu und schloss sie dann in seine Arme.

**Fortsetzung folgt... **

So Leute, wir stehen kurz vor dem „Grande finale". Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß. Tut mir leid, dass es wieder etwas kurz ist, aber ich bin schon die ganze Woche im Stress (Renovieren ist scheiße). Schreibt mir eure Meinung! Anya


	16. Kapitel 15 Der Kampf eines Mannes

Minnie Angst solltest du haben. In der Tat. Ich weiß nicht, ob du Taschentücher brauchst, aber es wird ein Schock für alle, das kann ich versprechen. 

**Monique** Draco? Dazu sage ich nur eins: Liebe ist ein Spiel...

**Juleblume** Sprechen... Keine schlechte Idee, aber vielleicht kommt ihnen das Leben dazwischen?

**Chromoxid **Mehr Severus für alle? Die Partei würde ich wählen!

**Susanne** Setz den Hut wieder auf, du bekommst nur einen Sonnenbrand auf der Kopfhaut, so wie ich! g

**Hanni **Tut mir leid das dieses Chap erst so spät kommt (Erklärung bei A/N), aber ich hoffe du magst es trotzdem!

**Zizou** Der Kitsch Faktor sinkt jetzt wieder rapide, keine Angst.

**Stryyke** Die Idee mit der Männerliste kommt direkt aus meiner kranken Fantasie, habe aber selbst noch keine gemacht... jedenfalls nicht in der Form wie Gin.

**Meta Capricorn** Ihr werdet mich alle hassen. Muhahh!

**A/N:** So, nun kommt das letzte Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt noch jemanden interessiert, aber ich werde es trotzdem zur Verfügung stellen, weil es mich schon eine Ewigkeit wurmt, dass die Story nicht abgeschlossen ist. Das Problem war, dass immer wenn ich mich erneut daran versucht habe ein letztes Kapitel zu schreiben, mir meine ganze Kreativität ausging. Ich hoffe, es funktioniert dieses mal.

Kapitel 15 – Der Kampf eines Mannes 

Das Erste, was Hermine an diesem Morgen fühlte waren Wärme und Geborgenheit. Sie machte die Augen nicht auf, sondern schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an Severus schlafenden Körper. Der gleichmäßige Rhythmus seiner Atmung ließ sie zurück in einen Dämmerzustand völliger Zufriedenheit fallen. Es mochten Stunden so vergangen sein bis Hermines Blick auf die Uhr fiel und ihr verriet, dass es bereits Mittag war. Ein weiterer Blick nach oben und ihre Augen begegneten denen des Mannes in dessen Armen sie lag.

„Morgen...", nuschelte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen..."

Schweigen...

„Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Harry und Ron werden mich schon vermissen. Und Ginny." _Und Draco, _fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen unter Schuldgefühlen wand. _Was mag er jetzt denken? Kann er mir verzeihen? Er wird unglaublich verletzt sein. Wie soll ich ihm erklären, dass ich auf einmal nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein möchte... kann... nach diesem Kuss? _

Severus nickte wortlos und Hermine stand auf, sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. Der Meister der Zaubertränke, der sich in seinem Bett aufgerichtet hatte, sah ihr schweigend dabei zu.

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend? Ich würde gerne mit dir über einiges sprechen... du weißt schon... die letzten Monate waren nicht gerade... normal.", fragte Hermine, als sie fertig war. Er nickte. Sie sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er genau wusste, was sie mit „nicht normal" meinte.

„Komm um Acht in mein Büro. Du hast Strafarbeit, weil... such dir was aus." Hermine musste über seine wegwerfende Handbewegung grinsen und beugte sich kurz zu ihm herunter, um seine Lippen mit ihren zu berühren.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie noch einmal, drehte sich dann schwungvoll um und verließ mit federnden Schritten den Raum. Sie hinterließ einen Severus Snape, der ganz untypisch, wie paralysiert an die Decke starrte...

Draco war hin und hergerissen zwischen Verwirrung, Wut und einem merkwürdigen Gefühl des Verlustes als er an diesem Samstagmorgen aufwachte. Er verspürte kein sonderlich großes Bedürfnis auszustehen, aber er hatte auch keine wirkliche Lust im Bett zu bleiben. Schließlich entschied er sich dazu erst zu duschen und sich dann anzuziehen. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn es nicht zu tun... Obwohl er sich nicht mehr so sicher war, was überhaupt einen Sinn hatte.

Hermines Worte vom letzten Abend hatten in jedem Fall keinen Sinn für ihn ergeben. Während er einen zweiten schwarzen Socken suchte, dachte er nach.

„_Es... es tut mir Leid, Draco. Ich kann nicht." Was soll das? Hat allein die Tatsache, dass ich mit einer anderen Sex hatte sie so aus dem Konzept gebracht oder... oder sie hat einen anderen! Nein, nicht Hermine. Sie ist nicht so. Sie hätte sich nie an einen anderen rangeschmissen nur um sich an mir zu rächen... oder doch? Aber wer? Zabini? Nein, der kommt nicht in Frage... ein anderer Slytherin... haha... wohl kaum. Potter hat genug mit Ginny zu tun und Weasley ist ein Idiot, aber kein Konkurrent... _

Mürrisch warf Draco einen Blick in den Spiegel und fuhr sich einmal durch das etwas zerzauste blonde Haar. Er starrte sich selbst in die Augen, sein Spiegelbild starrte zurück.

„Ach, scheiße.", entfuhr es ihm leise. Er musste mit Hermine reden. Er wollte es wissen.

Böse starrte er hinauf zu der Wanduhr seines Zimmers und stellte fest, dass es gleich Mittagessen geben würde. Eigentlich, nein, sogar ganz sicher hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Er hatte nur ein Bedürfnis und das war Hermine zu finden, um sich endlich Klarheit zu verschaffen.

Und wenn sie in der großen Halle ist? Nein, was sollte sie da? Ähm, essen du Idiot,... aber wie ich sie kenne wird sie denken dass ich dort bin und demnach nicht erscheinen, weil sie ja „nicht kann". Das klingt nach einem verdammt schlechten Liebesroman. Aber im Liebesroman würden wir uns am Ende kriegen... Oder wir stellen fest das wir Geschwister sind... Boa, Draco. Du solltest aufhören zu denken. Das macht es nur noch schlimmer.

Er entschied, doch zuerst einen Blick in die große Halle zu werfen und dann abzuwägen, wo Hermine noch sein konnte. Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Hagrids Hütte. Die Bibliothek. Ja, alles Orte an denen ich am Liebsten bin...

Draco hatte gerade zu einem Spurt zu einer Treppe angesetzt, die im Begriff war sich in die Richtung zu drehen, in die er wollte, als eine Art Explosion das ganze Treppenhaus erschütterte. Stolpernd schwankte der Slytherin gegen eine Balustrade und hielt sich dort so gut es ging fest. Das, was hier geschah hätte er, wäre er jetzt in diesem Moment in Asien gewesen, als Erdbeben identifiziert. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht möglich. Nicht hier in England und erst Recht nicht auf Hogwarts, dass gegen die Kräfte der Natur auf jegliche Weise durch diverse Zauber geschützt war.

Wenn es kein Erdbeben war und auch keine Explosion in Snapes Keller, denn das kann ich ausschließen, weil heute Samstag ist und kein Unterricht stattfindet (wow, Draco, du bist so weise heute), dann bleibt nur noch... scheiße. Hermine.

Und mit diesem letzten Gedanken rannte er los. Die Erschütterungen waren jetzt nur noch ein leichtes Vibrieren, gaben Draco aber das unangenehme Gefühl das ganze Schloss könnte im nächsten Moment zu Asche zerfallen. Hastig riss er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Gürtel. Es war auffällig leer hier. Er war der einzige Schüler im Treppenhaus und auch als er in einen Korridor einbog traf er dort niemanden an. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit, bis er plötzlich verstand. Natürlich, alle Schüler sind beim Essen. Versammelt. Himmel, ich habe es meinem Vater damals selbst gesagt. „Samstags sind eigentlich alle beim Mittagessen. Sonntags ebenfalls. Nur beim Frühstück kann man niemanden antreffen, da alle noch schlafen..." Du Arsch. Die große Halle ist nicht nur eine große Halle, sie ist auch ein idealer Ort, um einen Haufen Menschen dort einzusperren.

Nach dieser Erkenntnis versuchte Draco seine Schritte noch einmal zu beschleunigen. Aber seine Füße schlugen nun eine andere Richtung ein. Nicht die große Halle, sondern die Kerker. Er musste Snape erzählen was er wusste. Der Professor war an den Wochenenden selten beim Mittagsmahl anzutreffen. Als er den Korridor erreicht hatte, an dessen Ende Snapes Büro lag verlangsamte er seine Schritte und horchte. Nichts. Langsam ging er weiter. Es schien niemand hier zu sein. Doch da war etwas, nicht jemand, sondern etwas, dass seine inneren Warnmelder anschlagen ließ. Snapes Bürotür stand einen Spalt breit offen. So vorsichtig wie möglich tastete Draco sich weiter vor und stieß dann, mit dem Fuß, während er sich rücklings an die Wand gelehnt hatte die Tür ganz auf. Es knarrte. Aber ansonsten hörte er nichts.

All seinen Mut zusammennehmend trat er ein und sah sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab um. Bücher, Phiolen und Einmachgläser. Mehr nicht. Abgesehen von einer weiteren offenen Tür. Draco wusste, dass er zu spät gekommen war. Snape wusste, was gerade im Schloss geschah und er musste in Eile gewesen sein, sonst hätte er niemals so nachlässig die Türen offen stehen gelassen.

Es war ihm nur zu klar, dass er sich jetzt umdrehen und irgend woanders hätte Hilfe suchen müssen, aber eine andere Macht trieb ihn, nicht umzukehren, sondern das Büro zu durchqueren und die Tür zu Snapes Gemächern aufzustoßen. Vielleicht war es Neugierde, vielleicht auch etwas anderes. Mit Sicherheit konnte Draco später nur noch sagen, dass er im Wohnzimmer von Severus Snape stand, einen Schritt vorwärts machte und dann auf etwas kleines trat, dass unter seinen Schuhen knirschend nachgab und zerbrach. Erschrocken nahm er seinen Fuß beiseite und kniete sich nieder, um zu sehen, was er da kaputt gemacht hatte, hoffend, dass es nichts war, dass Snape besonders vermissen würde, wenn er es entfernte und ihn somit glauben ließ, er hätte es verloren. Er dachte noch, wie nachlässig der Tränkemeister sei, bevor er erkannte, was er dort wirklich zertreten hatte. Es war ein Ohrring und er kannte diesen Ohrring nur zu gut. Er hatte ihn selbst gekauft. Sein Geschenkt zu Hermines Geburtstag. Sie hatte ihm damals geschworen, sie von da an immer zu tragen.

Nein. Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Nicht Hermine und... ich glaub ich muss kotzen...

Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen waren Tränen in seine Augen getreten. Wie in Trance stand er auf. Den zersplitterten, roten Stein in der geballten Faust, fest zusammengepresst, sodass sich die Spitzen in seine Haut bohrten und Blut in feinen Rinnsalen seine Finger hinunter lief.

Er spürte keinen körperlichen Schmerz. Es war, als hätten sich Körper und Seele getrennt und während ersterer nichts mehr real zu existieren schien, so war seine Seele ein Ball von Feuer.

Langsam, wie in Trance, schwankte er vorwärts, stieß eine weitere Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer. Sein erster Blick fiel auf das Bett. Es war ungemacht. Draco stolperte weiter und ging dann vor dem Bett in die Knie. Eine Hand krallte sich in den Stoff und zog ihn gewaltsam zu seiner Nase. Und da war es. Das war er erwartet hatte. Das, wovon er sich gewünscht hatte, dass es nicht wahr sei. Hermines Geruch klebte an Snapes Lacken wie eine Krankheit am Todgeweihten. Draco stand aus, machte zwei Schritte rückwärts, drehte sich um und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Ach, du konntest nicht! Was konntest du nicht? Mich küssen? Aber dafür konntest du Snape ficken! Scheiße. Scheiße! Snape, du Bastard. Ich bringe dich um. Langsam und grausam.

Als er gerade die Tür von Snapes Büro zuschlagen wollte stoppte Draco mitten in der Bewegung, drehte sie langsam um, murmelte einen Spruch und im selben Moment fing Snapes Bücherregal Feuer. Genüsslich sah der Slytherin einen Moment zu, wie die kostbaren Werke von den Flammen verschluckt wurden und knallte dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ich werde dich finden, Snape. Egal was kommt, und dann töte ich dich.

Der Korridor war noch immer leer, aber ihm war, als hörte er Männerstimmen irgendwo in der Nähe. Er ging den Geräuschen nach. Auf einmal war er nicht mehr alleine. Immer wieder rannten Schüler an ihm vorbei, meist ein Haufen Erst- und Zweitklässler begleitet von einem Vertrauensschüler. Nebenbei wunderte es Draco, dass er noch keinen Todesser erblickt hatte. Immer wieder riss er Türen auf, warf einen Blick hinein und rannte weiter, wenn er feststellen musste, dass hier niemand war, bis er auf einmal Erfolg hatte.

Da stand der Mann den er gesucht hatte, Severus Snape, sein linker Arm blutete, in der Rechten Hand hielt er den Zauberstab erhoben. Erhoben gegen Lucius Malfoy. Die beiden Rivalen waren für einen Moment genauso überrascht wie Draco. Sekundenlang standen sie sich bewegungslos gegenüber.

Dann ergriff Lucius spöttisch das Wort.

„Na, Söhnchen. Kommst du deinem Vater zu Hilfe? Ich wusste, dass du dich irgendwann daran erinnern würdest wo du herkommst. Meinen Informationen zur Folge hat dich das Schlammblut abgeschossen? Muss wirklich hart für dich gewesen sein. Aber es sollte dir dabei geholfen haben dich zu erinnern, wer deine Freunde und wer deine Feinde sind."

Draco starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und blickte dann zu Snape.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragte er ruhig, so ruhig, dass sowohl Lucius als auch Severus wahrnahmen, dass Draco in diesem Moment zu einem Todesfluch fähig gewesen wäre.

„Was habe ich getan?", wiederholte Snape dunkel. Er wusste, dass man potentiellen Mördern niemals mit Angst begegnen durfte.

„Verdammt! Tun Sie nicht so scheiß unschuldig. Sie sind an allem schuld. Sie haben mir Hermine weg genommen. Wegen Ihnen sind wir nicht mehr zusammen. Sie Arschloch haben sie letzte Nacht in ihrem scheiß Bett flachgelegt. Und hat es Ihnen wenigstens gefallen? Was haben Sie getan, damit Sie das mit ihnen gemacht hat? Was haben Sie ihr gegeben? Womit haben Sie ihr gedroht?"

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, man konnte nur Dracos heftigen Atem hören, dann ertönte ein durchdringendes, kaltes Lachen. Sowohl Snape als auch Draco starrte Lucius an.

„Snape, du hast wirklich Dracos kleines Muggeltöchterchen geknallt? In deinem Bett? Du hast doch noch nie eine Frau in dein Bett gelassen. Wie nötig hattest du es denn? Ihr solltet euch beide schämen.", sagte er unter einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Sei ruhig.", presste Snape zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.

„Warum? Ich finde, es ist ein ideales Thema für ein Gespräch unter alten Freunden. War sie gut? Hat sie es dir richtig schön besorgt? Die kleine Hure?"

„Sei ruhig!", sowohl Snape als auch Draco hatten einen Schritt auf Lucius zu gemacht und bedrohten ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben.

„Sachte, sachte. Wir wollen doch jetzt nicht überreagieren. Nicht wahr. Und vor allem sollen doch keine Unschuldigen zu schaden kommen, sondern die wahren Schuldigen.", sagte er kalt und blickte Snape dabei herausfordernd an.

Draco wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite war da Snape, der mit Hermine Dinge getan hatte, die er sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte und andererseits sein verhasster Vater, durch dessen Worte er sich nie wieder hatte zu etwas verführen lassen wollen. Das hatte er sich geschworen, ebenso wie Snapes Tod. Er starrte von einem zum anderen, hörte im Hintergrund Kampfgeräusche, Schreie, aber es war alles so unwirklich. Diese Situation war so abwegig, so abstrus.

„Ich...", setzte er an, doch weiter kam er nicht. Ein kräftiger Stoß in den Rücken brachte ihn zu fall. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch, wie ein Fluch aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes seines Vaters Snape traf, dann schlug er so heftig mit dem Kopf auf den Steinboden, dass er glaubte für einen Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Doch Sekunden später war er wieder völlig klar, sah auf und erblickte Snape. Über und über mit Blut bedeckt, dass aus einer Wunde in Magengegend zu sprudeln schien. Der Meister der Zaubertränke stöhnte. Draco konnte seine Lippe zittern sehen. Und dann sah er zu seinem Vater und jetzt kannte er die Entscheidung, zu der er vorher nicht fähig gewesen war: bei der Wahl, seinen Erzeuger oder seinen Hauslehrer zu töten, hätte er sich für ersteren entscheiden müssen. Denn Lucius Malfoy grinste. Grinste dem Todesser zu, der ihm den Schlag versetzt und Snape abgelenkt hatte und gab ihm dann ein Zeichen zu verschwinden.

Draco nahm all seine verbliebene Willenskraft zusammen und stand so rasch es möglich war auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Vater.

„Mörder!"

„Du nennst mich Mörder? Ich habe nur das getan, was du ebenfalls tun wolltest. Ich habe deine Ehre wieder hergestellt."

„Halt den Mund! Hör auf andere für dein Tun verantwortlich zu machen. Ich hätte ihn nicht getötet (vielleicht nicht), ich hätte dich getötet (mit Sicherheit).", schrie Draco ihn an.

„Nein, das hättest du nicht. Das kannst du gar nicht. Du warst schon immer ein Feigling und ein Schwächling. Eine Schande für dein Haus und deine Eltern. Denk an deine arme Mutter.", säuselte Lucius bösartig.

„Doch, das kann ich... Ava...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn eine andere Person hatte den Raum betreten. Die Person, die er am morgen verzweifelt gesucht und am Mittag verzweifelt verflucht hatte. Hermine stand im Türrahmen und blickte erst ihn und dann seinen Vater an. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Snape und ihr hübsches Gesicht verzerrte sich in Entsetzen und Schmerz. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm, kniete sich neben ihn.

„Severus... Wer hat dir das angetan?", flüsterte sie, während sie sein Gesicht zwischen die Finger nahm und die verschwitzten Strähnen seines Haares aus seinem Gesicht strich.

Doch der röchelnde Meister der Zaubertränke war es nicht der antwortete. Es war Lucius.

„Ich war es."

Hermines Kopf fuhr herum und mit einem mal hatte Draco regelrecht Angst vor ihr, so viel Hass lag in diesem einen Blick.

„Tut es dir leid, um deinen Stecher, Mädchen?", bohrte Lucius mit sichtlichem Genuss. Er schien sich ausgesprochen sicher und überlegen zu fühlen. Draco überkam auf einmal Panik, denn Hermine schien unbewaffnet zu sein und als sich aufstand und auf Lucius zuging wollte er sie zurück ziehen, doch sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und zischte ihm zu, er solle sie lassen.

„Ich werde dich umbringen Lucius Malfoy." Ihre Stimme war so leise und doch so überdeutlich, dass es Draco Schauer über den Rücken jagte und Lucius überrascht die Augenbraue hochziehen ließ.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du dazu fähig bist?", fragte er fordernd, sich über sie lustig machend.

„Weil ich es schon einmal getan habe.", war alles was Hermine sagte, bevor sie mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung unter ihren Umhang griff und eine Pistole zum Vorschein brachte. Ehe Lucius etwas sagen konnte drückte sie den Abzug. Die Kugel durchschoss die Stirn des Todessers, der durch die Wucht des Schusses gegen die Wand prallte, dort einen roten Flecken Blut hinterließ und zu Boden sackte.

Draco spürte wie seine Beine nachgaben und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Hermine aber ließ die Waffe fallen, drehte sich um und hastete zurück zu Snape. Doch dieser war mittlerweile ruhig geworden. Kein Röcheln und kein Atem mehr. Nur Blut, überall Blut.

Und in diesem Moment erkannte Hermine unter Tränen die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit, die ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden war. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es tat. Aber sie stand auf, ihre Hände waren blutverschmiert und malte sechs Worte an die Wand an der auch schon Lucius Blut und Fetzen seines Hirns hingen.

Liebe ist ein Spiel. Ohne Gewinner.

**Ende **

Es folgt noch ein Epilog, damit die Depression über das Ende nicht ganz so groß ist.

Anya


	17. Epilog

Epilog 

Auf dem Boden des geräumigen Wohnzimmers saß eine blonde junge Frau zwischen unzähligen aufgeschlagenen Büchern und einem Haufen Pergament. Sie wirkte trotz des Chaos konzentriert. Von Zeit zu Zeit machte sie eine Notiz oder blätterte eine Seite um. Auf einem dunkelblauen Sofa saßen ein Mann und eine Frau, beide im etwa gleichen Alter. Die Frau hatte halblanges braunes Haar, das sie zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden trug, braune Augen und ein hübsches, ovales Gesicht. Ihr Kopf war angelehnt an die Schulter der jungen Mannes. Dieser hatte helles, blondes Haar und graue Augen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr beide kein Paar seid!", kam es von unten. Die Blonde hatte ihren Blick von der Seite eines Buches mit der Überschrift „Kapitel 34 – Nachwachsen von lebenswichtigen Organen" abgewandt und sah Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger forschend an.

„Das musst du auch nicht verstehen, Ailine.", antwortete Hermine und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihren besten Freund. Dieser legte die Arme um sie und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren.

„Wisst ihr, das ist wirklich schlimm für mich! Ihr habt euch so lieb, seid weder schwul noch lesbisch und wollt trotzdem nichts voneinander. Ihr bereitet mir schlaflose Nächte!", empörte sich Ailine. _Ich habe noch nie zwei Menschen gesehen, die so viel Verständnis füreinander haben. _

„Hm, was können wir da tun?", fragte Draco gespielt ernst.

„Schokolade kaufen!", war Hermines prompte Antwort. Sie sprang auf und zog Draco mit einer Hand auf die Beine.

„Hey, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach gehen ohne meine Frage zu beantworten!", rief Ailine ihnen hinterher, aber da hatten die beiden schon die Tür hinter sich zu geschlagen. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer wandte sich die junge Frau wieder ihren Aufzeichnungen zu.

Es war Sommer. Hermine mochte diese Jahreszeit. Die Sonne gab ihr ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit. Sie spazierte mit Draco an der Hand durch die Straßen Londons und fühlte sich fast glücklich. Noch vor drei Jahren wäre das hier für sie unmöglich gewesen.

**Flashback**

Hermine fühlte sich merkwürdig. _Wo bin ich? _In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie schlug die Augen auf. _Ein weißer Raum._ _Was tue ich hier?_ Alles wirkte irgendwie verschwommen. Dann sah sie ein Gesicht über sich. Sie wollte fragen: „Wer sind Sie?", aber ihr kam kein Wort über die Lippen. _Hilfe! Ich kann nicht mehr sprechen. Was ist passiert. _Scheinbar hatte die Frau, ja es war ganz eindeutig eine Frau, ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, denn sie begann mit beruhigender Stimme zu sprechen: „Keine Sorge. Alles wird wieder gut. Das Betäubungsmittel hat auch Auswirkungen auf ihre Stimme. Wir werden ihnen jetzt eine Spritze geben und dann werden sie schlafen."

Moment! Ich will keine Spritze. Ich will nicht schlafen. Ich will wissen was passiert ist... Warum hilft mir denn keiner?

Als sie Stunden später wieder erwachte beugte sich eine andere Person über sie. Ein Mensch, den sie kannte. Professor Albus Dumbledore. Er schien nicht als Einziger im Raum zu sein, denn er fragte: „Kann sie uns hören?" _Ja, ich kann Sie hören, Professor. Warum bin ich hier? Warum geben die mir Spritzen?_

„Es kann schon sein, aber Sicherheit besteht nicht. Als man sie her brachte stand sie unter Schock. Sie zitterte, wusste nicht wo sie war, hatte Schweißausbrüche und ständigen Schwindel. Derjenige der sie hierher brachte wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschehen war. Er hatte auch keine Zeit sich um Einzelfälle zu kümmern. Der Angriff... Es ging alles so schnell, dass plötzlich das ganze Krankenhaus überfüllt war. Aber das müssten sie ja wissen."

„Natürlich, natürlich.", sagte Dumbledore zerstreut, wandte aber nicht den Blick von Hermines Gesicht ab.

„Wir wüssten nun von ihnen gerne mehr über die Umstände, unter denen die junge Frau hierher kam, damit wir eine geeignete Therapie für sie finden."

„Sie hat zwei Todesser erschossen und den Mann, den sie liebte, sterben gesehen.", antwortete der Schulleiter von Hogwarts knapp. Die Krankenschwester zog scharf Luft ein. Und mit einem Mal fiel Hermine alles wieder ein. _Severus! Draco! Ich habe seinen Vater getötet! _Sie fühlte wie sie auf einmal keine Luft mehr bekam. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Das letzte was sie hörte war: „Sie hat uns gehört.", dann war um sie herum alles schwarz.

Die nächsten Wochen waren für Hermine gezeichnet von Alpträumen, Zusammenbrüchen und einem ständigen Schwindelgefühl. Manchmal ging es ihr besser, wenn Harry oder Ron sie besuchen kamen oder ihre Eltern, aber sie hatten auch nicht immer Zeit, um für sie da zu sein. Harry und Ron kämpften immer noch an Dumbledores Seite gegen Voldemort. Ihre Eltern mussten die Praxis weiter führen. Wenn sie bei ihr waren, dann tat Hermine so, als sei alles nur halb so schlimm, damit sie sich keine allzu großen Sorgen machten, aber wenn sie gingen, dann kam die Einsamkeit wieder zu ihr zurück.

Bis eines Tages Draco vor ihr stand. Er war die ganze Zeit über im selben Gebäude gewesen und Hermine hatte nichts davon gewusst, bis er zum ersten Mal den Mund aufmachte. Und sie hatten miteinander geredet. Stunden, Tage und Wochen.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Aus dem gleichen Grund aus dem du hier bist.", antwortete Draco.

„Draco, ich habe deinen Vater erschossen."

„Ich hätte Snape retten können, aber ich habe es nicht getan... in dem Glauben, dass man Vater mich mehr lieben würde als den Dunklen Lord." Hermine wunderte sich, dass seine Worte nicht bitter klangen. Dann begriff sie, dass Draco sich damit angefunden haben musste. Irgendwann in den vergangenen Wochen in denen sie ständig unter Narkose gewesen war und nicht wusste, dass er auch da war.

Als sie nichts sagte fuhr er fort: „Hermine, ich will dir helfen. Du kannst nicht dein Leben lang hier bleiben wie die Longbottoms. Du musst dir dein Leben zurück holen. Du musst begreifen, dass alles was passiert ist nicht deine Schuld war. Es war alles Voldemorts Schuld." Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine den Namen des Dunklen Lords aus Dracos Mund hörte.

„Ich habe mir die Waffe selbst gekauft. Ich habe Bellatrix Black und deinen Vater damit erschossen. Ich habe das ganz alleine getan, ohne dass Voldemort irgendeinen Einfluss darauf hatte. Ich war weder besessen noch sonst irgendetwas, das mir eine Entschuldigung liefern würde."

„Du hast damit dein eigenes Leben geschützt und wolltest auch andere damit retten.", argumentierte Draco, der sich nun auf die Kante ihres Bettes gesetzt hatte.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte es nicht getan.", spuckte Hermine aus und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Sag so was nicht."

„Warum nicht? Wer bleibt mir denn jetzt noch? Was bleibt mir? Jetzt wo...", sie stockte und riss die Augen weit auf. _Himmel, er weiß doch gar nichts. Er weiß nicht, was zwischen Severus und mir wahr. _

„...Snape tot ist.", vollendete der blonde Junge ihren Satz und nahm ihr somit die Last ihm die Wahrheit zu offenbaren.

„Woher weißt du...?", keuchte sie.

„Du hast es an die Wand geschrieben und ich habe etwas bei Snape gefunden, dass die gehörte. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Hat es dir niemand erzählt? ...vielleicht wollten sie dich schonen."

„Was? Was habe ich an welche Wand geschrieben?"

„Liebe ist ein Spiel. Ohne Gewinner. Mit Snapes Blut. Was glaubst du, warum sie dich betäuben. Sie glauben du seiest verrückt geworden über dem Verlust deines... deines Geliebten. Mich haben sie nur hierher geholt, weil ich verletzt war. Ich habe mir die Therapie selbst ausgesucht, weil ich wusste, dass ich ohne Hilfe vielleicht für immer hier im Krankenhaus bleiben würde. Ich wollte nicht den Verstand verlieren."

„Wie kannst du so ruhig mit mir reden. Du musst mich hassen. Ich habe deinen Vater getötet! Verstehst du denn nicht, was das bedeutet. Ich habe dich betrogen mit meinem Lehrer. Wie kannst du hier sitzen und das Bettlacken berühren, dass ich vor dir angefasst habe?", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus. Sie begann zu zittern. Sie kannste dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. In der letzten Zeit hatte sich öfter unter Panikattacken gelitten. _Du hast sie alle umgebracht. Du bis eine Mörderin, ein Monster. Severus, warum bist du nicht bei mir? Ich brauche dich. Wo bist du?_

„Severus...ich habe ihn getötet. Es ist alles meine Schuld..." _Warum ist keine Schwester hier. Ich will schlafen. Ich brauche irgendein Mittel. _Doch es kam keine Schwester und niemand konnte ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel geben. Alles was passierte war, dass Draco sie in den Arm nahm. Und als er ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte und ihren Rücken streichelte, da begann Hermine auf einmal bitterlich zu weinen.

Flashback Ende 

„Mrs. Granger?", rief hinter ihnen eine Stimme. Sie drehten sich um und ein kleiner Mann mit Brille kam auf sie zugeeilt. Draco sah Hermine fragend an.

„Oh, Guten Tag, Professor. Darf ich vorstellen, Draco Malfoy. Draco, das ist Professor Seibers.", stellte sie die beiden einander vor. Die Vorgestellten schüttelten einander höflich die Hände.

„Wird mir etwa heute die Ehre zuteil, den Mann der ihr Herz erobert hat kennen zu lernen?", fragte Seibers neugierig.

„Nein, sie haben die Ehre den Mann kennen zu lernen, der mein Leben gerettet hat."

The End 


End file.
